MENTIRA
by Ydiel
Summary: CAP.15 Gran Final¡:CHIKAS LAS INVITO AL CLUB DE LAS MAMOCHAS.UA. ÉL LA AMABA Y ELLA, ELLA ERA UNA PROFESIONAL DE LA MENTIRA. XFITAS DEJEN REVIEWS Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS X TODO SU APOYO.ESTA MENTIRA SE TERMINO.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fics, espero les guste muchisimo de antemano les digo que estara corto.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Se encontraba en la oscura habitación de un hotel, el solo el, se reprochaba, se culpaba, lloraba, si lloraba en silencio el que siempre fue tan fuerte, no entendía como ella podía causarle tanto daño como pudo hacerle tanto mal, imágenes venían a su mente mientras lloraba en silencio frente a la gran ventana y observaba como la lluvia limpiaba todo lo que se encontrase con ella, pero no, a el no le podía limpiar su alma, su tristeza, borrar su rabia, coraje y frustración, se preguntaba mil y un veces si en verdad sus ojos no le hicieron una mala pasada, pero no, estaba seguro estuvo hay, los escucho los vio que mas, que mas pudo hacer, solo irse, marcharse de ese lugar de ese lugar que antes era su felicidad.

Al otro día el fue, se decidió ir a afrontar su realidad, su verdad.

…….Mentira, toda tu eres una mentira. Por que?, por que?, por que! si yo creía en ti, y lo peor, ja, lo peor es que jamás lo sospeche, jamás sospeche que eras una profesional de la mentira, y yo solo soy un tonto, un completo entupido, al creer en ti, de seguro uno mas en tu camino…….

…….No eso no es cierto, yo te amo, yo no quise, solo, solo……. Empieza a sollozar y aferrarse a la almohada.

……..No tiene caso yo se lo que vi y mis ojos no mienten, tu con el, por favor no pudiste buscar a alguien mas?!, por que con el, por que con mi mejor amigo!!! Maldita sea Serena, yo que siempre creí que me amabas que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te acostumbraras a tu nueva vida como una señora casada, pero no, ya veo que no, jaja, no era eso, si no que te revolcabas con el, con ese maldito….

…….No Darien, no es así, yo te amo, por favor….

………Por favor tu no amas a nadie, ni siquiera a ti misma! Me voy espero que a el si puedas serle fiel, lo que jamás pudiste hacer conmigo….

…….No, no me digas eso, no te vallas, no te vallas no me dejes, no me dejes, Darien!!!, espera, tan solo espera por favor….

…..Lo siento Serena, pero sabes por que lo siento mas, por el, por el pobre diablo que metes en mi cama, por que a el le harás lo mismo con otro mas….

……Por favor déjame explicar, por favor…….

…….Ya basta no quiero escucharte, ADIOS….

……Darien nooooooooo………

* * *

_Camino por las calles de esta oscura ciudad, perdí noción de la hora, hasta de mi mismo incluso si caminaba por lugares que nunca recorrí, me encuentro desecho mi dignidad se encuentra por los suelos, tu mi amor, mi vida, mi profesional de la mentira._

* * *

…….Que pasa pequeña?, estas distraída…..

……..El, el nos descubrió…………

…….Que?, pero como si se supone que estaba de viaje, que no regresaría hasta 2 semanas mas, como?

…..No lo se, el nos vio y yo no se, no se que hacer…..

……A que te refieres?, acaso tu?, acaso tu lo buscaras, acaso tu en verdad sientes algo por el?...

……No lo se, pero, lo siento Seiya debo irme……

……Espera Bombón…..

Pero ya era tarde serena había salido de esa habitación y salio lo mas rápido posible del departamento, se encontraba confundida no sabia que hacer no sabia que pensar ella ya no sabia nada, nada.

* * *

_Mi amor por que me dejaste, si yo en verdad te amo, solo estaba confundida solo quería algo mas, tu atención quizás, en verdad no se en que momento empezó todo esto, no se como pude hacerte esto, yo jamás habría sentido nada por el, yo sabia que era tu mejor amigo, no se en que momento me deje envolver._

* * *

Se encontraba sentado frente a un lago que estaba en ese parque al que llego sin siquiera notarlo, había caminado por horas y ya el cansancio de sus piernas le pedían recuperar fuerzas, así que opto por sentarse en esa banca frente a ese hermoso lago, un lago que sin duda le habría gustado contemplarlo a su lado, al lado de ella, al lado de esa.

……Que lastima, es tan hermoso, como me habría gustado traerte aquí, y quizás, en un futuro traer a nuestros hijos y tomarte de la mano mientras los observamos, pero que estoy diciendo tonterías son solo tonterías…..

…….Darien?, eres tu?...

……Andrew, amigo como estas?...

……Pues parece que mejor que tu si, te pasa algo te miras mal, por cierto cuando llegaste?…..

……Es algo difícil y no se si pueda y para mi desgracia llegue ayer …….

…….Amigo sabes que puedes confiar en mi, cierto?...

….Si lo se es solo que es, es acerca de Serena…….

……Que pasa con ella, esta bien?, le paso algo?...

…..Si ella esta bien, bastante bien, supongo….

……Entonces?...

…….La descubrí con otro, con otro en mi casa, en mi cama……

……Que?!! Estas seguro…….

……Por supuesto, claro que estoy seguro yo los vi, vi como ella se le entrega a otro que ni mas ni menos era, bueno un maldito…….

…… Lo conoces?...

……..Si lo conocemos……

……Que?...

….Es Seiya, el amante de mi esposa es Seiya…….

…..No, no, no puede ser como pudo ser capaz de poner sus ojos en ella si el sabe cuanto la amas…….

……..Si lo se el sabe cuanto la amo, pero de seguro también sabe que ella ya no me ama a mí…….

……. No se que decirte, amigo, hay ese maldito de Kou como se atrevió….

…….Yo no se Andrew, quizás fue mi culpa, no lo se…….

…….No Darien no es tu culpa tu solo la llenaste de amor de cariño….

……Quizás no le brindaba la suficiente atención, quizás mis constantes viajes, no se, no se que pensar…….

…….Pues en lo que pueda ayudarte sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo…..

…..Lo se y gracias, la buscare para arreglar lo del divorcio, pienso que es lo mejor aun que la ame no puedo vivir así…….

…….Estoy de acuerdo, ven a mi casa ya es tarde serás bienvenido, de acuerdo….

……Si gracias, yo te busco quisiera ir por mis cosas…..

…….Bien te dejo cuídate quieres, y te espero….

…..Esta bien amigo y gracias por tu apoyo….

Regreso a su antiguo hogar, buscaba algo, algo especial algo que le dijera que ella lo amaba que solo era una pesadilla lo que había pasado que era un mal sueño y que pronto despertaría, pero al recordar a su amigo Andrew y su platica con el supo que no era un sueño y que esta era su realidad una casa oscura y sin rastro de vida alguna, ya era mas de media noche y aun esperaba inconscientemente esperaba a que ella regresara se sentó en un sofá cerca de la cama que muchas veces fue testigo de su amor de su amor por ella.

* * *

_Serena mi amor, en que momento te perdí, en que momento te olvidaste de mi, yo creía que me amabas, que en verdad me amabas que era yo el hombre de tus sueños, ahora entiendo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, ahora se por que cuando estábamos juntos en esa cama siempre te volteabas y esquivabas mi mirada, que tonto, que entupido soy por no darme cuenta por vivir en una bella pero horrible Mentira._

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias si han llegado hasta aki jeje, espero les haya gustado y si me dejan saber sus comentarios estare muy agradecida asi k ya saben espero reviews para ver si les a gustado, sin mas que agregar me despido. Nos vemos pronto….CIAO!!!

…_**..Lady…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación de esta historia, espero que este cap. Les guste.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la gran Naoko Takuchi.

* * *

Buscaba con desesperación las llaves de su casa entre su bolsa pero nada, se sentía como cuando era apenas una adolescente torpe y distraída, si el estuviera a su lado seguro no pasaría por esto, pero no, el no estaba a su lado y probablemente tampoco seguiría en su vida.

Con coraje e ira dio un golpe a la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente, se sorprendió bastante pues no recordaba haberla dejado así, entro con precaución y volteo a todos lados, todo se encontraba perfectamente en su lugar, reviso la cocina, sala, baños y nada, tan solo quedaba la planta alta por revisar para cerciorarse de que solo había sido un descuido de ella el dejar la puerta así, pero por un momento por su cabeza cruzo una idea, pero, no, era imposible al menos por hoy, por esta noche.

Subió con detenimiento y cuando entro a la habitación que compartía con el hombre que le había dado su vida, sus ojos no pudieron detener un par de lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas al verlo ahí recostado en un sofá que adornaba cómodamente la habitación, lo vio tan pacifico, tan tranquilo no como esa mañana, esa mañana en la que su secreto había sido descubierto por el, se acerco con cautela y con su mano acaricio la mejilla del varón, le parecía perfecto, si, perfecto era todo un sueño, pero ella no comprendía en que momento ese sueño se volvió en una pesadilla, lo amaba pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, lo odiaba, si por no ser lo suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado pero también lo amaba por que cuando el estaba la llenaba de amor de ese amor que solo se ve en películas, de un amor eterno, pero que a veces ella no miraba así, era egoísta por quererlo solo para ella, y en un momento de debilidad cayo, cayo presa de unos zafiros que lejos de quererla dejar la aprisionaban mas, en que momento paso todo eso, jamás lo olvida, jamás , jamás lo olvidaría.

Flash back:

…..Te vas, de nuevo te vas, es la 3ra, vez que te vas en esta semana….

…...Lo siento mi amor, pero sabes que no puedo faltar a esa reunión, lo sabes.

…..Si lo se, pero siempre es lo mismo Darien, nunca puedes faltar, y yo que?, que se supone que haga mientras estas fuera, mientras te vas de mi lado a cada rato, en que momento se supone que me otorgaras un espacio en tu agenda, he…..

……Serena mi amor, prometo compensarte de verdad, el fin de semana estaré aquí y te llevare al teatro, al cine si así lo prefieres a donde tu quieras, de acuerdo?, he que dices….

…..No lo se…..

….Vamos mi amor, solo serán 2 días los que estaré fuera, además no creas que eh olvidado tu día especial…..

Esta sonríe y solo le hace unos pucheros muy tiernos, y el al ver esa reacción la abraza por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente para después vagar por su cuerpo demostrándole así que no hay nadie mas que ocupe su mente, su vida y su corazón.

……Mi amor de verdad estarás aquí a tiempo para mi cumpleaños?...

…..Claro preciosa, de verdad te lo prometo…..

……Te amo, mi amor……

……Y yo te amo mi bella princesita…….

-Todos los pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la sala 3-

……Bien llego el momento debo irme…..

……No, no te vallas……

……Mi amor ya hablamos de esto solo serán 2 días te prometo estar aquí…..

……Esta bien me rindo, Te amo mi amor, que tengas buen viaje, suerte.

……Esa es mi princesa, te amo cuídate si, te hablare, te extrañare y mejor ya me voy que si no me quedare aquí………

…..Jaja, ok, te amo, suerte…..

……Gracias amor, Te amo…..

-Llegado el fin de semana-

…..Que?!!!, como que no vendrás?!, lo prometiste Darien, lo prometiste…..

-Decía ella al borde de las lágrimas.

…..Princesa la reunión se pospuso para el lunes no podré irme, lo siento Serena en verdad lo siento pero no puedo regresar…..

…..Esta bien, has lo que quieras….

….Serena espera, por favor te amo y sabes que no me perdono el estar lejos de ti pero esto es impórtate para nuestro futuro para un mucho mejor futuro….

…..Si lo se, -Decía con pesadez-….Darien lo siento tocan a la puerta debo atender, luego hablamos……

……Esta bien te hablo mas tarde, te amo recuerdalo por favor princesa…..

-Y tras colgar –

…..Seiya que haces aquí?, buscas a mi marido?, no esta….

…..Ya veo que lastima, los venia a invitar a una cena que ofrecerá mi hermana pues se a comprometido y a ella le gustaría verlos ahí…..

…..OH, gracias pero no lo se, Darien no esta y no se…..

…..Vamos Serena a kakyu le gustara verte ahí……

……Y a mi a ella, a que hora será?...

…….A las 9 en mi casa……

……Bien ahí estaré……

……Perfecto te veo aya, por cierto si hablas con Darien dale mis saludos….

……Por supuesto, Nos vemos.

…..Si adiós…..

Ya caída la noche Serena se encontraba con la compañía de Seiya y su hermana Kakyu, disfrutando de la celebración de esta misma por su futura boda.

….Espera Seiya ya no puedo seguir bebiendo, ya es tarde debo ir a casa….

…..Jaja pero Serena mírate a penas y puedes mantenerte en pie…..

…..Si lo se, por eso mismo lo digo, además mañana quisiera hacer algo especial, y desvelándome no descansare lo suficiente, como para realizar lo que deseo…..

…..Y que deseas, Serena, se que mañana es tu cumpleaños, pero Darien no estará así que como piensas festejarlo?...

….Ah pues iré a Londres, que te parece?...

…..Wow , así que piensas ir a buscarlo?...

….Así es pienso pasar mi cumpleaños aya, aun que el de seguro estará ocupado así que de todas formas pienso divertirme como sea…

….Pues para eso no tienes que ir muy lejos, Serena….

…..Que? a que te refieres?...

…..A que puedes disfrutar de tu cumpleaños en compañía de alguien que si pueda y quiera estar contigo….

….Seiya….

Pero ya era tarde el pelinegro se había apoderado de sus labios y poco a poco de su cintura que esta trato de alejar pero el fuerte abrazo de el no la dejo, poco a poco Serena fue cayendo en sus redes, en sus labios y abrazos, subieron hasta la habitación del dueño de los zafiros mas hermosos que ella hubiera conocido, y así el por fin le pudo declarar lo que tanto tiempo había ocultado por ser ella una mujer prohibida, ya que era el mejor amigo del que ahora era su esposo, se reprochaba sentir todo aquello, se recriminaba por ser un canalla pero lejos de sentir todo aquello en esos momentos solo podía dejarse llevar por esos labios rosados que ahora le pedían que no la dejara, que el no la dejara, y así se fundieron en un solo cuerpo llenándose de la pasión que los embargaba pero como dicen no todo es eterno y ese solo era un momento, un momento de debilidad, que Serena no pudo controlar, pues su coraje y furia podían mas que todo el amor que ella le pudiera tener a su esposo.

-Por la mañana-

….Buenos días preciosa, como amaneció la cumpleañera mas hermosa de todo el mundo?...Ofreciéndole una bandeja con puras delicias para desayunar.

…..Mmm, en donde?, en donde estoy?, Seiya?, Seiya!….No podía creer lo que había hecho, se encontraba desnuda en la cama de ese hombre, por que, por que con ese hombre, y las imágenes de ellos disfrutando de un buen sexo se le vinieron a la mente, se sintió mareada y como pudo alejo la bandeja que este le ofreció y había puesto en sus piernas.

…..Que pasa pequeña no te alegra que hoy sea tu cumpleaños?...

…...Seiya no, no es eso, es solo que no se que hago aquí, no se como paso todo esto…..

…..Serena, yo, yo solo te puedo decir que se que esto para ti fue un error que no debió pasar, pero de verdad yo te quiero y creeme ya no me importa si tengo que fingir ante el, ante todos para poder estar cerca de ti…..

….Seiya yo no, no puedo, lo siento en verdad lo siento esto jamás debió pasar….

Horas mas tarde se encontraba en su casa todo, todo lo había perdido por un momento que no entendía por que sucedió, por debilidad?, por ira? O simplemente por no amarlo?, no ella lo amaba estaba segura ella podía dar su vida por el, estaba segura, de eso no había ninguna duda.

-El teléfono sonó y ella rápida y presurosa contesto-.

…Diga?...

…Feliz cumpleaños princesa!!!...

….Da…Darien, hola, como estas?...

…Mal en verdad me siento muy mal por no poder estar con mi princesa, pero de verdad mi amor jamás dudes de que te amo de que mi amor por ti es Sincero y Eterno….

….Yo también, también te amo……Dijo al fin con lagrimas en sus ojos y su voz un poco quebrada.

….Princesa acaso estas llorando?...

….Darien yo, lo siento, lo siento tanto de verdad soy una tonta…..

….No mi amor no pasa nada, yo soy el entupido infeliz por no poder estar a tu lado y sobre todo hoy, Hoy que es tu día especial perdóname Serena…..

….No, no tengo nada que perdonarte, tu perdóname a mi, por favor, perdón, perdón…..

….Mi amor ya no estés triste de ves estar alegre hoy es tu cumple deberías salir, que tal si vas a casa de mi amigo Seiya y lo invites a que te acompañe al cine o a comer y también invitas a kakyu la aprecias mucho…..

…..A Seiya?, yo Darien no se, no creo que sea buena idea…. Dijo temerosa.

-Fin Flash back-

Sintió como una delicada mano acariciaba su rostro, y como por instinto la aprisiono, abriendo los ojos bruscamente, y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, era ella, ella la dueña de su vida, pero también la dueña de su desgracia de su desdicha, se paro frente a ella y sin mas la tomo de la cintura de sus mejillas rodaron un par de lagrimas que ella limpio con su fina mano, este solo puedo aferrarse a ese cuerpo que una vez fue suyo y que ahora le pertenecía a alguien mas, ante ese pensamiento el se alejo bruscamente de ella y se giro para no verla a la cara pues todo eso le causaba un gran dolor.

….Yo solo vine a recoger unas cosas, mañana empiezo con los tramites del divorcio, serás libre Serena, podrás estar con quien mejor te plazca….

….Darien yo solo, solo quiero estar contigo…..

Y tras decirlo este se giro confundido y sin mas ella se acerco y lo beso, lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana, como si nada de eso había pasado, se aferro a su fuerte pecho y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que este llevaba puesta el solo pudo quitarle la gabardina que cubría su fino vestido, y así comenzó a deslizar la cremallera de esa prenda tan estorbosa en esos momentos.

* * *

_Mi Amor en verdad me amas?, en verdad me amas? O solo juegas, juegas conmigo, sabes que eres mi droga, sabes que eras la mujer de mi vida pero no estoy seguro si eres consciente del dolor que me causas o si disfrutas haciéndome sufrir como el hombre mas desgraciado del mundo, a que juegas Serena a que juegas?, por que si de algo estoy seguro es que yo no juego, yo Te amo, pero en este momento no me importa, no me importa ser tu diversión._

* * *

* * *

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, prometo ya no ser tan mala con Darien pero creanme es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, bien los dejo, no vemos pronto. Ciao!!!. Ah! Porfitas dejen reviews.

**_...Lady..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola este es el 3er. Capitulo espero lo disfruten.

PD. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen ese honor es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

….Serena…. Serena mi Serena…..

Ella sello los labios del hombre que tenia enfrente con uno de sus dedos ya que el hablar en esos momentos seria una completa contradicción a lo que estaban por hacer.

….Shuuu no digas nada, solo tómame, hazme tuya de nuevo……

Y este sin pensarlo la levanto en brazos depositándola en la cama el ya sin la camisa comenzó a desvestirla por completo, conocía bien ese cuerpo, como la palma de su mano, empezó por besarle el cuello y ella solo le pedía mas, este continuaba su labor hasta bajar a sus pechos los acaricio y beso y volvió su rostro hasta situarse frente a frente a la dueña de una mirada celeste como el azul del cielo y lo vio, vi en sus ojos el deseo, y el sin pensarlo dos veces se quito de su lado y se paro.

….Darien que sucede?, que pasa?…..

….Que pasa?, sabes a veces sueles hacer preguntas tan tontas como esta Serena….

….Que?...

….Si dime en verdad creíste que cairia en tu juego?, te equivocas…..

Y sin más se puso la camisa y camino hasta el armario, esta a su vez empezó a vestirse.

…..No, no es un juego yo en verdad te quiero, te amo que no lo vez …..

….Vamos, me quieres?, me amas?, como dices k no lo veo?, bueno será por que te acuestas con otro en esta misma cama….

…..Darien déjame explicarte, por favor hablemos…..

….Te lo dije entre nosotros ya no hay nada de que hablar….

…..Entonces por que estuviste apunto de hacerme el amor, por que?!!!...Pregunto con rabia.

….Por tonto, imbecil por que creí que podría con este dolor que siento y refugiarme en tus brazos pero no esto es mas fuerte que yo Serena y aun que te ame con ansias locas y me queme este amor que siento por ti no voy a caer en tu juego…..

Empezó a sacar su ropa de los cajones y a ponerla en una maleta, Serena al ver eso solo enfureció y termino arrojando la maleta y sus cosas por la habitación y el ante esa acción solo se abalanzo contra ella.

…..Que diablos te crees!!!, que piensas eh?, o no piensas Serena!!!...Decía encolerizado.

….Ya estoy harta Darien, estoy harta de oírte decir que me amas cuando solo te marchabas y me dejabas, estoy harta de ver como partías sin importarte nada mas que tu estupido trabajo, estoy cansada de ser siempre la que tenga que esperar por ti, la que no pueda ni siquiera mantenerte una semana en casa, estoy harta, harta…..

Serena término arrodillándose en el piso y llorando con todo el sentimiento a flor de piel.

El no se había dado cuenta del tremendo dolor que ella guardaba, todo el sufrimiento que este le causaba cuando partía lejos de casa, lejos de ella, tan difícil era?, el sabia que para ella no era fácil, pero jamás se imagino que a tal grado, por un momento quiso olvidar todo, y correr a abrazarla a decirle que la amaba que nunca a estado en segundo lugar sino que al contrario el siempre quería ser alguien mejor en la vida para brindarle a ella todo lo que se merece por ser su esposa la mujer de su vida y también por que no, futura madre de sus hijos, pero no, su orgullo se lo impidió y sin decir nada mas salio de la habitación dejando a una Serena desconsolada, salio lo mas rápido que pudo, por sus mejillas rodaron un par de lagrimas y con coraje limpio su rostro tras cerrar la puerta de esa casa.

* * *

_Dios por que nos ha pasado esto, por que, es mi culpa? Acaso en verdad todo esto es mi culpa, pero no Mentira mi vida a su lado siempre fue una mentira una piadosa pero cruel mentira esas palabras bellas que me dices y nos dejan en el fondo cicatrices, mi mundo se cambio con tu presencia y descubrí que el mundo a tu lado era bello y volé por los caminos del ensueño y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar que solo estaba frente a una profesional de la mentira, tu vida siempre a sido una mentira una vulgar y estupida mentira y yo creí que solo yo estaba en tu destino no fui si no uno mas en tu camino. OH Serena. Por que._

* * *

Las lagrimas parecían no querer dejar de correr por sus mejillas se levanto del piso y se tumbo en la cama, lloro ya nada le importaba y solo lloro, se sentía fatal su mundo, su vida todo había terminado, todo. Y sin mas tomo su celular y marco el numero de la única persona que podría ayudarle a olvidar a olvidar su soledad como tantas veces y recordó como volvió a caer en esos labios y en esos zafiros que la enredaron desde el primer momento que lo tomo en sus brazos, desde que aquella noche que sin pensarlo se entrego a el, el vino?, pensó la primera vez y se maldijo por ser tan débil, después se dio cuenta que no necesitaba de un buen vino para perder la cabeza por el.

-Flash back-

Se encontraba en el lugar más detestable horroroso de este mundo según ella.

…..Señora Chiba su esposo la espera, puede usted pasar…..

…...Gracias…..

……Por cierto Mina, mientras este con el señor te pediré que por favor que no le pases ninguna llamada, de acuerdo?...Esta le dio una sonrisa picara a la que la secretaria interpreto y contesto.

……De acuerdo señora….

……Gracias…..Dijo nuevamente para entrar a la oficina del flamante Ingeniero Chiba, uno de los mas famosos y reconocidos en el ámbito de la Ingeniería Industrial y tecnológica.

…..Buenos días mi amor……

….Princesa, buenos días, de compras?...

….Aja, oie a que ni sabes, he hecho reservaciones para ir al teatro esta noche….

….Me parece genial¡por fin podré estar con mi bella esposa!….

….Sip, me encanta la idea de ir al teatro, por cierto hable con mi madre me dijo que el sábado harán una cena familiar con el motivo de que por fin regresa mi hermana, así que le dije que ahí estaremos….

….Mmm, el sábado?, creo que si, ya tengo mucho tiempo sin ver a mis suegros…

…Jaja si a mi me vez es por que vivimos en la misma casa, que si no yo creo k ni te acordarías de mi….

….Oie no seas tan dura, Te amo princesa, recuerdalo….Le decía mientras la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, y paso a seguir la beso, y acaricio la mejilla de esta, ella tan solo pudo abrazarle y susurrarle que lo amaba, que aun que apenas llevaban 1 año de matrimonio pero para ella parecía como si apenas ayer hubiera dicho Si Acepto, pero no todo podía ser perfecto y eso lo comprobó en ese momento.

-Toc Toc-

….Disculpe señor pero afuera se encuentra el señor Tanaka y le urge hablar con usted…

Dijo la secretaria que trato de ser lo mas sincera posible.

….Si esta bien, hazlo pasar…

….Enseguida señor….

Y salio enseguida de la oficina.

….Si ya se, ya me voy, Te amo cielo, llegaras temprano?...Este solo pudo sonreír ante la expresión de la rubia que tenia de resignación.

…Si mi amor pasare por ti para ir al teatro como hemos quedado…

…Bien entonces me voy…

….Ah, Ah, a donde va usted señora Chiba, no se a despedido correctamente de su esposo….Lo miro con cara de que?, pero este la tomo desprevenida y le acaricio la pierna por encima de su falda hasta perderse en sus pechos, de hay solo la beso apasionadamente encendiendo el fuego que ya ardía dentro de la rubia.

….Ya veo con que a esto te referías al despedirse correctamente heee, pues sabes a mi me gustaría despedirme mil veces de ti, pero, ah ya me voy así que supongo que tendremos que esperar…. Y este sonrió ante las palabras dichas por ella, sin embargo esta sonrió satisfecha pues había logrado lo que quería y esto era que el dejara su trabajo por unos momentos y Así el estaría mas que dispuesto a olvidarlo al menos por esta noche.

-Cerca de la hora de irse al teatro-

….Si, Diga, Darien?, que paso?, estoy esperándote….Lo dijo un poco desesperada.

….Amor, lo siento no podré llegar a tiempo la reunión que he tenido con el señor Tanaka se a extendido mas de lo pensado y pues no podré llegar temprano a casa…

…Esta bien, no te preocupes en otra ocasión será, te amo mi amor…Dijo con resignación.

…Gracias por entender preciosa te veo más tarde….

Serena cansada y un poco irritada, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y caminar por el parque que quedaba muy cerca de su casa, se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas cuando de repente se percato del hombre parado frente a ella y la saco de todo pensamiento que pudiese estar cruzando por su cabeza.

….Serena que haces por aquí?...Preguntaba un pelinegro.

….Que, Que hago?, pues solo quería salir a caminar, es todo y tu?...

….Jajaja Serena parece que no me conoces, me gusta caminar y este parque digamos que me trae buenos recuerdos….

….En serio y que son esos recuerdos….Preguntaba una rubia intrigada.

….Ah que ya se te olvido?, yo pensaba que siempre viviría en tu memoria…

….Seiya vamos eso fue ya hace muchos años, exactamente hace tres años, y ya no somos jovencitos como para ponernos nostálgicos por algo así….

….Es cierto, pero, también es cierto que aun que no quieras reconocerlo, soy mejor que tu, y aun que no lo admitas yo te vencí, jajajaja….. Decía un burlón Seiya y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ella simplemente sacaba lo mejor de el, como en ese momento.

….Jajajaja, mira que quien ríe al ultimo joven kou ríe mejor…..

…..OH vamos, esta bien ya, no insistiré pero sabes ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, y sabes por que?, por que pude ver la cara que ponías cuando yo recibía el premio al mejor compositor de la ciudad, y fue aquí justo aquí….

….Si es cierto lo reconozco fuiste mejor que yo, pero ah sabe yo me lleve el mejor de los premios….

….A si cual fue?

….Darien, Darien Chiba, el es mi mejor regalo o premio que Dios pudo darme, y por cierto debo irme debe de estar por llegar, nos vemos Seiya….

….Espera, espera Serena….le pidió sujetándola de un brazo.

…..Si dime….Esta al sentir su proximidad se alejo un poco y su nerviosismo creció.

…..Yo …

El sin reprimir sus sentimientos, la abrazo y le levanto la barbilla para así depositar un dulce beso que ella intento rechazar pero por mas que lucho no pudo resistirse a ese beso, ese beso que lejos de desagradarle le dejo mas de una duda al aire, se separo de el tratando de tomar un poco de aire que ya que este la había abandonado y huyo de ese lugar dejando a un Seiya con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y sus pensamientos mas claros que nunca.

* * *

_Te amo y aun que esto no pueda ser se que tu no me eres indiferente y para mi no hay mejor premio que tu, que tu mi querida Serena, pero no, no puedo, NO!, no debo, pero te amo, te amo, mi querido bombón._

* * *

-Fin Flash Back-

* * *

Bien hasta aquí con este capitulo, poco a poco Irán entendiendo el actuar de los personajes, se me cuidan y porfitas dejen reviews. Y mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a. 

_**Tsuki.**_

_**Moon-Chiba**_

_**Lula**_

_**Serenalucy**_

_**Isabel**_

_**Tiffani**_

_**Harukaioh**_

_**Ginny potter w.**_

_**Bunny**_

_**Senshi visa **_

Gracias a todas ustedes por seguir al pendiente de este fics. y gran apoyo.Espero no decepcionarlas. Las quiere.

……_**Lady…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí esta el 4to. Capitulo espero les guste y me lo hagan saber, por fitas.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Tras salir de ese lugar se había dedicado a caminar, deseaba tanto algo que lo hiciera olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien en su camino.

….Disculpe lo siento tanto, soy una tonta no me fije que venia alguien….Decía una joven muy apenada por haber derribado al muchacho.

….No, no te preocupes iba tan distraído que yo tampoco puse atención, lo siento….Decía Darien mientras se levantaba del suelo.

….Esta bien acepto sus disculpas si usted acepta las mías, que le parece?...Dijo esta con una gran sonrisa.

….Me parece bien, pero con una condición….Estas palabras las dijo tan serio que hizo que la chica se tensara un poco.

….Jajaja, no te asustes…

….Entonces que condición es esa?... Pregunto la joven con curiosidad.

….Ah, pues que dejes de hablarme de usted, no soy tan viejo como parezco, o si?...

….No, no para nada, OH!!! Ya es muy tarde lo siento, debo irme, fue un placer, jovencito…Lo dijo con tanto carisma que el solo pudo mirarla como se perdía en la distancia.

…Adiós….

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir a casa de Andrew necesitaba hablar con alguien y que mejor que su verdadero amigo de toda la vida, pero en su trayecto solo podía pensar en Serena, ni siquiera la linda chica con la que había chocado y había sostenido una cordial charla de unos segundos pudo robarle ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

….Darien que paso?...

….Digamos que nada bueno, pero no te preocupes estaré bien, solo que tomara tiempo…

….Lo se amigo, la viste?...

….Si, la vi y créeme que estuve a punto de olvidar todo y seguir a su lado pero no pude, no puedo Andrew…

….Me imagino como debes sentirte si Lita me hiciera algo así no se de lo que seria capaz….

….Yo solo quiero descansar, te importaría si me quedara aquí?...

….En lo absoluto, sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, esta es tu casa….

….Gracias no estaré mucho tiempo solo lo que tarde en encontrar un departamento….

….Amigo en estas circunstancias lo mejor es estar con gente que te apoye y este a tu lado, no quiero que te enfermes, me oíste….Dijo Andrew con seriedad en su rostro.

…Jaja, pobre Lita de seguro la asfixias…

…Jajaja, muy gracioso….Esa fue una de las pocas sonrisas que Darien pudo expresar desde que había regresado de su viaje.

Después de subir a la habitación que Andrew le había indicado, se recostó en la cama tratando de calmar las ganas que tenia de poder estar al lado de Serena, por que? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ella era como su vicio, no podía dejar de pensarla de soñarla y mucho menos de desearla, su cuerpo, ese cuerpo lo atormentaba tanto como las imágenes que se le venían una y otra vez por su cabeza, pero no, no podía olvidar y mucho menos perdonar. Después de pensar tanto se quedo dormido y aun ni en sueños podía tenerla, era como una maldición. Pensó al despertarse por la mañana, se ducho, vistió y sin contener las ganas de hablar con ella marco el numero de su antiguo hogar desde de su celular, pero nadie contestaba cuando de repente oyó como alguien que no era su esposa contestaba el teléfono, con furia corto la llamada al reconocer la voz de el tipo que de seguro estaba con ella. Sin mas bajo hasta encontrarse con su amigo.

….Hasta que despiertas, ya esta listo el desayuno…

….Sabes podría acostumbrarme a esto, dijo con una sonrisa….

…..Veo que te has levantado de mejor humor eso es bueno….

….Si no me va a servir de nada seguir como hasta ahora, hoy mismo pienso ir a buscar un departamento, te gustaría acompañarme?...

….Darien lo siento, debo ir a la oficina después de todo no puedo olvidarme de mi trabajo, además estamos en pleno inicio de semana, y tu no piensas llamar a la empresa?...

….No por el momento digamos que aun estoy de viaje, y me tomare estos días como unas pequeñas vacaciones, necesito tiempo para arreglar todo…

…Esta bien, mira aquí esta el periódico podrías empezar buscando aquí, yo me voy, ya es tarde, suerte amigo…

….Gracias Andrew que tengas buen día…

….Si, Adiós….Dijo ya saliendo de la puerta.

Cuando ya había terminado su desayuno levanto y lavo el plato, después se dedico a revisar el periódico a ver si encontraba algo que le pudiese servir, no, nada. Así que salio de la casa y se encamino hacia una cafetería en donde de seguro encontraría a su amiga Hotaru Tomoe.

…Valla, valla esto si que es una novedad, pensé que el matrimonio te impedía ver a tus viejas amistades…

…No seas tan mala conmigo, como has estado?...Dijo dándole un gran abrazo

…Bien, pero me hubiera sentido mejor si me hubieras visitado aun que fuera una sola vez…Menciono un poco enfadada.

….Y tu hermana, como esta?...

….Bien aun esta en Australia y por lo que me ha dicho no tiene planeado regresar….

….Es una lastima me habría gustado saludarla….

…Oie no me cambies el tema, por cierto y Serena no viene contigo?...

….No…Dijo cabizbajo.

…Que pasa algo?, pensé que estarías feliz….

….Han pasado muchas cosas y de eso no quiero hablar…

….Esta bien no te preocupes, dime gustas una taza de café? O algo?...

….Si por favor….

….Enseguida te lo traigo….Aun que ella ya no era una mesera en ese lugar le gustaba tratar a sus clientes especiales como a sus amigos personalmente.

….Aquí tienes, justo como te gusta…

….Gracias, Hotaru tu sabrás de algún departamento que pueda rentar o comprar?...

….Pues si, de hecho si, en el edificio que vive una amiga se encuentra uno desocupado, esta en buena ubicación y son muy bonitos pero son algo caros, pero supongo que eso no te importa, que te parece si te doy la dirección y lo vez por ti mismo….

….Me parece muy bien…

Y entonces Hotaru le dio la dirección a Darien y este se fue en busca de un taxi que lo pudiera llevar hasta el lugar.

Mientras la chica observaba como este se marchaba del lugar, se preguntaba que cosa tan grave habria pasado entre esos dos para que Darien estubiera buscando un nuevo hogar.

…A ver, si, esta es la dirección, muchas gracias….

….De nada joven…

En la entrada se encontró con el portero y pregunto por algún departamento que pudiese ocupar, este le dijo que si, que había uno en el 3er. Piso y que por la noche llegaba el dueño y podría hablar con el para arreglar todo.

Llegada la noche hablo con el dueño y paso a seguir firmo los papales, en fin justo cuando estaba ya en el elevador oyó como una chica casi gritando le pedía que se detuviera.

….Espera, por favor….

...También vas al tercer piso heee…Dijo la joven ya dentro del elevador...

...Como lo sabes?… Pregunto el.

….Pues por que de seguro eres el que ocupara el departamento que sea quedado sin inquilino….

….Que sabia respuesta, pues si, yo voy a ser tu vecino supongo…

….Que bien, por cierto me pareces familiar, OH Dios ya te recuerdo, eres el chico que derribe ayer….Esta con emoción y pena al mismo tiempo reconoció al hombre a su lado..….

Ah es cierto, lo siento no te reconocí….

….Esta bien soy fácil de olvidar..Dijo ella con risa burlona…

….Mucho gusto soy Darien chiba, será un placer saber tu nombre después de todo…

….El gusto es mío y no, no te diré mi nombre…Sentencio ella con coquetería mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador. Y acto seguido salía de el para dejar de caminar y posarse frente a una puerta, el salio del mismo y se puse enfrente de la puerta de al lado de la chica y estos solo intercambiaron una mirada y sonrisa cómplice.

…Vamos no me dirás?...Dijo el juguetonamente.

…Mmmm veamos supongo que de todas formas si tendré que verte tan seguido por aquí tendrás que llamarme de algún modo, esta bien te lo diré…Me llamo Michiru, Michiru Kaiou….

* * *

Hola, espero que estén bien, y que les haya gustado este cap. Como podrán ver hay nuevos personajes y a medida como valla avanzando habrá más sorpresas. Los dejos se cuidan, y muchas gracias por sus reviews me habría gustado fueran mas pero jajaja eso ya depende de ustedes, aun así muchas gracias por sus apoyo.

**…_.Lady…._**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola espero que disfruten el 5to. Capitulo. Pero sobretodo que me lo hagan saber, así que espero muchos reviews jejeje.( no pido nada no?¡.)

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

…..Es un placer Michiru….Dijo estrechando su mano. 

…..El placer es todo mío señor Chiba….

…..Oh vamos en que habíamos quedado la ultima vez…..

….Jaja, es cierto, lo lamento es que después de todo no lo conozco, pero….

….Pero que?, pregunto él, mientras ella lo observaba con detenimiento como analizándolo.

….Pero, me encantaría conocerlo…Él sonrió con galantería y ella solo introdujo la llave a la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento, después de todo de seguro lo volvería a ver.

…..Bien señor, disculpa, Darien, te deseo buenas noches….Dijo ella y sin más se metió a su departamento, dejando a un hombre embobado en la puerta.

….Si, buenas noches, señorita….

Sin mas se decidió a entrar a lo que ahora seria su nuevo hogar, lo recorrió, y le gusto, era elegante, muy bonito y con una vista increíble, al ver por la ventana y observar el hermoso cielo estrellado la luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor y no pudo dejar de recordar a su aun esposa, la extrañaba, pero no podía perdonarla, por sus mejillas rodaron un par de lagrimas y él las dejo recorrer su rostro sin ningún reparo ya que de alguna forma se sentía liberado al dejar salir su dolor y sin mas regreso a la casa de su amigo Andrew, ahí volvería a pasar la noche ya que por la mañana se instalaría en su nuevo hogar, pero primero pasaría a recoger sus pertenencias.

-En otro punto de la ciudad-

…..Que haces?...

….Yo solo miraba esta foto, por que, te importa?

…..Pues si, son personales, y no tienen nada que ver contigo….Dijo con furia.

…..Serena estas demasiado nerviosa estos días, que diablos te pasa…Dijo él sentándose en el sofá y dejando la fotografía que había tomado del tocador para observarla mejor.

…..Lo siento no quise gritarte, ni mucho menos molestarme pero, no se, no se que me pasa estoy demasiado alterada por todo lo que a pasado supongo…

….Ven pequeña…La acerco a él y la sentó en sus piernas.

….De verdad lo siento tanto Seiya, es como si no fuera yo…

….No te preocupes todo estará bien, te divorciaras de él y todo se solucionara, yo estaré contigo.

Ella solo pudo sonreír.

* * *

_En verdad es lo que quiero?, en verdad me quiero divorciar de él para estar al lado de éste hombre, no!, no, no lo se, que estoy haciendo, por que dudo, bueno lo quiero si, pero lo amo?, no, yo solo amo a mi esposo, entonces por que hago esto, por que?, que me pasa._

* * *

….En que piensas bombón, de repente te quedaste muy pensativa, sabes me preocupas…. 

….Eh?, no en nada….

….Bien no importa, que te parece si te duermes necesitas descansar….

….Si eso haré, buenas noches Seiya….Y le da un beso en los labios y se recuesta en la cama.

…..Descansa mi dulce bombón…..Éste solo la ve y se acomoda a su lado acariciándole su larga cabellera dorada. Mientras recordaba como es que le había llamado su bombón para pedirle su compañía y que de algún modo no pudo estar del todo la noche anterior.

-Flash back-

….Seiya, ven por favor necesito verte…Decía una mujer con voz quebrada.

….Que pasa bombón te oyes muy mal, acaso?!, voy para aya….Salio de su departamento para dirigirse a la casa de su adorada bombón, lo mas rápido posible lo necesitaba, él lo sabia sin embargo también sabia el motivo por que su bombón estaba así y de seguro era por su aun marido.

….Bombón!!!, abre la puerta soy yo….Decía un hombre afuera de la casa y tocando fuerte esa puerta que le impedía estar cerca de ella.

….Seiya, eres tu?, Seiya, te necesito, te necesito tanto….Dijo cubierta en un mar de lagrimas, para lanzarse a sus brazos.

….Que paso bombón, que sucedió?...Preguntaba con temor a la respuesta.

…..Yo, él estuvo aquí, vino por sus cosas…Decía mientras entraban a la habitación por completo desordenada.

….Y que paso?, que es todo este desorden, te hizo algo?. Dime Serena se atrevió hacerte algo?!!!...Preguntaba un Seiya furioso.

….No!, no, él no seria capaz, aun, después de todo aun… Me ama….Dijo con lágrimas.

….Bombón ven aquí…Y la abrazo dándole seguridad.

….Ya pequeña, todo estará bien, ya lo veras….

Después de un rato de estar abrazados y solo contemplando la luna por la ventana, ella se acostó en la cama y él solo se dedico a mirarla, Serena se sentía cansada mas de lo normal y se quedo profundamente dormida, éste al verla tan pacifica y mas tranquila se fue a su departamento asegurándose bien de que ella no corría ningún peligro, y se fue a descansar, no quería estropear las cosas con su adorada bombón y mejor se retiro. Por la mañana estaría con ella.

-Al otro día por la mañana-

Seiya había llegado muy temprano a la casa de su amada, éste preparo el desayuno y en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

…..Diga?, quien habla?...Colgó, de seguro numero equivocado pensó.

….Quien era?...Dijo bajando por las escaleras.

…..Mi amor, buenos días, parece que era numero equivocado, como te sientes?...

…..Mejor gracias, mmm! preparaste el desayuno, que bien por que me muero de hambre….

…..Enseguida te sirvo preciosa…

….Mmm, esto esta delicioso….

….Gracias, puedo ver que te a gustado, eso me alegra…

….Aja, pero sabes tengo muchas ganas de comer un rico pastel de cereza…

….Pues que te parece si lo traigo en la noche y vemos alguna película…

….Si me gusta esa idea….

….Bien bombón, te veo mas tarde…Dijo dándole un beso en la frente, después de desayunar y ordenar la cocina.

Después de esto Seiya salio rumbo al hospital en donde trabajaba, el era un doctor y el mejor de la ciudad y por su profesión fue así como había conocido al que era antes su mejor amigo, Darien.

-Fin Flash Back-

* * *

_Mi querida bombón, puedo ver en tus ojos la duda, esa duda que me mata por que a pesar de ser yo el villano de esta historia, te amo y mi amor es sincero se que he lastimado a la gente que me aprecia pero sobretodo a él, jamás pensé en hacer esto, pero mi amor por ti es mas fuerte y rompe con mis barreras, esas barreras que por miedo no me atrevía a derribar._

* * *

Después de recordar lo ocurrido esa noche y lo de la mañana siguiente se quedo dormido en la cama junto a su bombón, se sentía cansado por tantas tensiones, pero en su interior él presentía algo, no sabia que y mucho menos se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar. 

-Ya por la mañana-

…..Valla, valla, veo que no tienen ni una pizca de decencia ustedes dos….Dijo Darien encolerizado.

…...Que haces aquí!...

…...Que?, que hago aquí?, mas bien que diablos haces tu aquí, es mi casa y tu sales sobrando o que, también te adueñaras de ella como con mi esposa?, he?. Exigió saber.

…..Yo no me he adueñado de nada, ella no es un objeto Darien, es un ser humano, una mujer, que no supiste valorar…Dijo con repudio.

…..Como te atreves, maldito infeliz, como te atreves!!!...

…..Que pasa aquí, basta ustedes dos, que creen que hacen, es suficiente….Dijo Serena al borde de las lagrimas.

……Por ti maldita zorra, todo esto es tú culpa, por tu engaño, tu traición…

……No le hables a si no tienes ningún derecho de tratarla de esa manera Chiba….Dijo Seiya sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa y azotándolo contra la pared.

….Suéltame maldito infeliz….Decía Darien mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cara.

….Seiya!!!...Grito Serena para después correr a su lado y dejar aun Darien más que convencido de que ella jamás lo amo, de que solo fue un pasatiempo para ella, y que ya se había aburrido de él.

…..Que haces?!, espera Seiya….Dijo Serena al ver como éste se levantaba y con todo el coraje del mundo se lanzaba contra Darien para así empezar una pelea de la que ninguno saldría bien librado.

…..Te vas arrepentir desgraciado…Dijo mientras golpeaba su abdomen con un fuerte golpe….éste al ver que había dejado sin aire a su contrincante, se alejo un poco, pero no previno que su oponente no era tan débil como pensaba y cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba derribado sobre el suelo, con una herida en la ceja y un hilo de sangre de su labio inferior.

….Darien! basta ya déjalo, por favor….Decía una Serena histérica, y llorosa y por demás angustiada al ver la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, de seguro su peor temor, el enfrentamiento de los dos hombres que mas significaban en su vida.

Cuando menos lo pensó se sintió desfallecer, todo en su vida era un caos, toda ella era un caos, una fatalidad en la humanidad, y de un momento a otro ya no supo mas de si misma solo pudo ver unos ojos azules que la miraban con amor pero al mismo tiempo con coraje, con reproche.

….Serena! Serena estas bien?!, responde maldita sea, mi amor responde por favor…Decía Darien llorando y aferrándose al cuerpo de la mujer que yacía en el suelo desmayada.

….Hazte a un lado, déjame ver…Dijo Seiya asustado.

….Que?! Es mi esposa y el que estorba aquí eres tu!!!... Respondió Darien con coraje en sus palabras.

….Soy Doctor recuerdas así que te guste o no, necesito revisarla….Recordó Seiya con enojo.

Darien solo se puso aun lado aun sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Serena, Seiya la había revisado y sugerido que lo mejor era llevarla al hospital en donde trabajaba el, y aun que Darien detestaba la idea no le quedo mas remedio que ceder, y llevarla a ese lugar.

Ya dentro de una habitación de ese hospital se encontraba ella, con su mirada perdida, y sus manos en su vientre.

…..Me voy, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

…..Por favor quédate, no me dejes….Dijo ella con tono de tristeza.

…..No, lo siento, tu me dejaste a mi, y ya hay alguien que ocupa mi lugar, iré a recoger mis cosas….

….En donde vivirás?, que vas hacer, no me dejes, por favor, no, Darien…Dijo ella ya sin ocultar sus lagrimas.

….Yo, Serena, no puedo vivir así, aun que quisiera quedarme a tu lado es imposible, no podría olvidar son demasiadas cosas y cada vez me convenzo mas de que es lo mejor hoy te he vuelto a ver con el y….

….Yo, lo siento, me sentía demasiado dolida por toda tu indeferencia solo buscaba un poco de cariño de ese cariño que tu no me has dado, yo no quiero seguir así, yo te necesito y nunca has estado ahí, como pretendías que me sintiera, si solo era una mujer con un anillo que decía que estaba casada, pero tú nunca estuviste ahí, mi esposo nunca estuvo para mi….

….Serena sabes que eso no es verdad, y eso en estos momentos sale sobrando…

….Te deseo lo mejor, espero que él si pueda darte lo que yo no….

…..Darien yo te amo, en verdad te amo….Dijo ella en un susurro.

Él sale de la habitación con el corazón destrozado y con un dolor incurable que ni siquiera los golpes propinados por su ex amigo le habían logrado dañar.

-Unos minutos después-

...Mi amor veo que ya has despertado, te sientes mejor?...Pregunto con nerviosismo.

….Si….Fue su corta respuesta.

….Bien le pediré a una enfermera que te cuide yo saldré un momento debo ir a recoger unos documentos, no quiero que nada te pase….

….Esta bien, Seiya?...

….Si?...sonriendo.

….Cuando podré irme a casa?...

….Dentro de un par de horas mas te daré de alta, pero de todas formas no te libraras de mí, de acuerdo….

…..Supongo que no tengo elección…Dijo Serena sin mucho entusiasmo.

Pero él ya no la había oído, y ella se levanto de la cama y aun que se mareo un poco no pudo detener su marcha y camino hasta salir de esa blanca habitación en donde permanecería cautiva hasta que se dignaran a darle de alta, y conociendo bien al doctor Kou eso seria hasta que estuviera perfecta para poderse ir.

Cuando de repente vio a una enfermera que se aproximaba a ella, ésta se dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, frustrada por esa situación no pudo mas que dormir, después de todo se sentía exhausta, con mucho sueño y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

…..Doctor Kou, aquí están los resultados de los exámenes que se le hicieron a la señora Chiba….Éste, solo arqueo una ceja, y los tomo, no muy contento por la manera en que la enfermera se había referido a su, amante.

….Si, gracias…Y se retiro del lugar.

Ya en su consultorio se encontraba revisando los papeles que la enfermera odiosa le había entregado.

….Que?...Se preguntaba una y otra vez….No, no puede ser, mi bombón?, mi bombón, va a tener un, va a tener un bebe.

* * *

_Si alguien me hubiera dicho que el infierno era así de hermoso, habría pecado una y mil veces, amándote._

* * *

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les agradezco en el alma sus reviews ya que son mi aliento para seguir adelante, a todas ustedes muchísimas gracias. 

_**Senshi visa**_

_**Tsuki**_

_**Gaby bunny**_

_**Usako suyi**_

_**Ginny potter w.**_

_**Serena lucy**_

_**Moon chiba**_

_**Serenetychiba**_

_**Bunny ck**_

_**Harukaioh**_

_**Isabel**_

_**Adri**_

_**Tiffani**_

_**Lady dila**_

_**Bunny**_

_**Lula**_

_**Mutekiruka.**_

A todas ustedes muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, las quiero, besotes, y ya saben espero Reviews. Nos vemos en una próxima actualización, y a mis amiwis las veo en msn. Ciao!!!

…_**..Lady….**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aqui estoy de nueva cuenta con esta historia tan loca osea con el 6to. cap. porfitas dejen REVIEWS, los quiero.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increible Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Ya era de noche la oscuridad era testigo de ello, a lo lejos se podía observar como un hombre caminaba con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza._

* * *

_

_Serena, espero que te encuentres bien de verdad lo deseo, no podría desearte nunca mal por que aun que me hayas engañado, siempre serás la única mujer en vida, en mi mente pero sobretodo en mi corazón._

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, éste era recibido por el rico aroma de las rosas, rosas que encantaban a su esposa y que él con cariño le regalaba con amor, con el amor que siempre sintió en su corazón pero que para ella no fue suficiente.

Al entrar en aquella habitación en la que horas antes había estado simplemente lo llenaba de angustia, era como volver atrás y revivir todo lo anterior, su corazón latía con rapidez y su respiración se entrecortaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerse ahí, parado, estático sin movimiento alguno, al ver la fotografía que había sobre el piso tirada y con el vidrio que la protegía roto en mil pedazos como se encontraba exactamente su corazón.

Era una bella fotografía sin duda alguna , en ella se podía observar a una linda chica rubia abrazada por un galante caballero vestido para la ocasión, el cual consistía en un impecable smoking y ella ataviada en un hermoso vestido blanco sujetado por el cuello y moldeando gustosamente su figura, lucia radiante y él encantador. Era una fotografía que mostraba a una bella pareja de recién casados pero que cualquiera que la viera jamás se imaginaria lo que el futuro de esta vida les depararía.

….Serena, parece que fue ayer cuando nos tomamos esta hermosa foto, lucias bellísima y aun recuerdo tus palabras en las que me decías que yo era el príncipe de tus sueños, pero poco me duro el gusto de serlo verdad mi amor?...

Decía en un susurro casi inaudible, sin contener sus lagrimas, saco la foto del cuadro y la tomo entre sus manos con sus dedos delineo la figura de la bella joven y por su mente cruzo la idea de deshacerse de ella, pero no pudo, su amor era mas grande que toda la ira que sentía en su corazón, y mejor deposito un beso en la figura de esta y después de tenerla por unos momentos así, la guardo en su saco, cerca, muy cerquita de ese corazón, de su corazón.

* * *

_Mi amor, mi eterno amor, aun que me duela en el alma, te olvidare, lo juro que lo haré, así como me enamore de ti jamás podré amar a alguien más, pero lo intentare, intentare amar a alguien que sepa valorar lo que tu quisiste negar, que quiera amarme tal cual soy, y no ponga objeción, te olvidare, te juro que así lo haré. Adiós, adiós mi amor._

* * *

Se retiro de ese lugar después de empacar sus cosas y sus recuerdos, no quería saber nada mas. Con paso firme se dirigió a su nuevo hogar, y camino, era lo mejor.

-Ya en el edificio-

….Buenas noches jovencito….Saludo una linda chica con cabellos sedosos y la mirada del mismo color del mar.

….Buenas noches señorita, podría ser usted tan amable de bajar el sonido de su música, claro si a eso se le puede llamar música, para mi mas bien son gritos y alaridos de alguien con muy poca interpretación vocal…

….Ah, si, claro, y usted es Andrea Bocelli, he?!... Dijo la joven mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

….De acuerdo solo que he tenido un día muy difícil y me gustaría descansar como es debido…Menciono un joven con una sonrisa tan tierna que la chica no pudo resistir.

….Esta bien solo por que soy muy considerada, ya no habrá más gritos, dígame le gusta la música instrumental?...Pregunto, con mucho interés.

….Si, es mas que música, es tan, tan…

….Tan celestial, lo se, le gustaría escuchar algo antes de dormir?...Pregunto aquella ante sonrojada y con el acelerar de su corazón a mil, jamás se había comportado tan insinuante con un chico, ni con nadie, ella se caracterizaba por reservada, y hasta cierto punto tímida, pero él, él la hacia sentir tantas cosas y sin siquiera imaginárselo le interesaba mas de lo que pudiera imaginar.

….Dígame que instrumento le gusta mas?...

….Michiru, todos son maravillosos, pero el que me hipnotiza es sin duda el violín….Dijo sentándose en el sofá que estaba en esa amplia sala tan elegante y bien decorada, claro su dueña era elegante por que no se distinguiría su hogar de ser así.

…Eso me agrada… Dijo esta y se acerco a una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí, al regresar frente a su galante espectador llevaba en las manos un hermoso y fino violín con todo y su elegante arco, el celestial instrumento era en color blanco ya que era el color preferido de su dueña que para ella era la pureza y la bondad que ese bello instrumento transmitía en sus interpretaciones.

Ésta empezó a tocar el delicado instrumento de una forma celestial ante la impresión del chico que la observaba y escuchaba con agrado, después de un despliegue de talento hecho por la bella chica, Darien no pudo más que aplaudirle con mucha emoción y admiración.

….Eres maravillosa, jamás me habría imaginado que tocaras y menos que lo hicieras tan increíblemente bien, es algo muy bello Michiru….

…Gracias Darien…

Se levanto aun con la emoción a flor de piel y abrazo a la chica para felicitarla, ella sintió como esos fuertes brazos y bien formado pecho se fundían en su cuerpo, y lo deseo, lo deseo como solo una mujer puede desear a un hombre, era el deseo de la pasión.

-En el consultorio de Seiya-

….Esto es increíble, pero no, no puede ser, Serena esta embarazada, acaso,….

En ese momento se sintió desfallecer, todo su cuerpo se erizo al solo pensar que su bombón estaría esperando un hijo.

Se dirigió rápido a encontrarse con su amada, al ya estar frente a ella solo pudo correr a abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba pero no pudo confesarle lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

_Sé que debería decirte la verdad, que tarde o temprano lo sabrás, se que tu lo sientes pero no te has dado cuenta, se que me quieres, pero también se que a ese ser lo amaras, y quizás sea el que te haga desistir y olvidar._

* * *

-Departamento de Michiru-

….Yo lo siento no debí… Dijo un Darien un poco apenado alejándose de la joven.

….No, esta bien, no te preocupes, yo…La muchacha no sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar, y mucho menos como disimular el gran sonrojo que cada vez era más evidente.

….Michiru tu vives sola?...Pregunto tratando de borrar lo ocurrido hace unos instantes.

….Eh?, si, por que?...

…AH, no, por nada, sabes me encantaría que un día me acompañaras a cenar para mi seria un gran honor que una chica tan hermosa y talentosa compartiera conmigo una linda velada…. Dijo este sin pudor.

…Por supuesto para mi será un placer, Darien…Dijo con alegría en su voz.

…..Gracias Michiru…

….Gracias de que?, yo no eh dicho nada que otra chica no habría dicho si la invitaras a salir…Menciono sonriente.

….Esta bien que te parece si paso por ti mañana a las 9 en punto,…

….Me parece muy bien,….Bueno entonces como ya es tarde lo mejor será ir a descansar joven Darien…

…Ah!!! Ósea que me estas corriendo….Dijo el graciosamente y al mismo tiempo ofendido.

….En realidad si, usted dijo que quería descansar y ya lo he retenido demasiado tiempo y lo justo es que yo también ya duerma.

….Esta bien solo por que aceptaste mi invitación te dejare descansar mañana no quiero a una bella violinista dormida a mitad de nuestra cena… Dijo el con sarcasmo.

….Entonces buenas noches, que descanses Darien…Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él para depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla del varón.

…Este solo asintió y le de volvió el gesto a la chica depositando un dulce beso en su mano derecha.

Y así se retiro de ese lugar que por un momento logro hacerle olvidar su falsa vida.

Ya en su departamento solo pensaba en una rubia, en esa belleza que no lo dejaba dormir, decidió que era mejor salir a caminar pero por más tarde que era no pudo dejar de pensar, caminaba como un sonámbulo ya no soportaba la falta de noticias.

Se encamino rumbo al hospital en el que horas antes había sido ingresada su esposa.

Ya en el pregunto si aun estaba ella en ese lugar.

….Buenas noches señorita, podría decirme si la señora Chiba esta aun hospitalizada?...

….Es usted su esposo cierto?... pregunto la inocente chica .

...Si, aun…Dijo en un susurro lo ultimo, y la enfermera no alcanzo a escuchar.

….Señor Chiba, se retiro hace un par de horas, el doctor Kou hizo el favor de llevarla a su casa…

….Esta bien, gracias…dijo ocultando su enojo y estupidez.

…Por cierto señor Chiba, "FELICIDADES"….Dijo la enfermera muy emocionada.

…Por que?...Pregunto este con aire de incredulidad.

…Por que usted va hacer _"papá"..._

* * *

_Si con mis besos borrara tus penas y con mis abrazos tus tristezas, sabrías que mi alma te pertenecería, pero como ya no te puedo besar y mucho menos abrazar, prefiero quedarme con mi alma que al fin y al cabo otra mas se la ganaría._

* * *

**_Amigas las quiero a todas(o) los que leen esta historia a las que dejan y a las que no dejan reviews muchas gracias por seguirme en esta aventura que a continuado adelante gracias a todo el apoyo que ustedes queridos lectores le han brindado, mil gracias y nos vemos en el prox. cap._**

****

**_Lady_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ya estoy de vuelta con el 7mo. Cap. De esta Mentira jejeje, x cierto espero k también lean mi nuevo fic se llama **ESENCIAS DE UN AMOR** k también espera contar con su apoyo.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Lejos de sentir odio, rencor, coraje en su interior, sentía emoción por la bella noticia que le habían dado, seria papá, por fin podría tener una familia, no le importaba lo que hubiera pasado, estaba dispuesto a perdonar a luchar a seguir adelante por ese ser que era fruto de su amor y finalmente por ella por que a pesar de todo la amaba, si, la amaba como un loco y después con el pasar del tiempo, olvidaría, cambiaria esos recuerdos por lo de los bellos momentos que pasaría en un futuro al lado se hijo o hija y cambiaria todo de nuevo para hacerla feliz, para que ella sea la mujer mas dichosa de este mundo. Con tanta emoción no entendía como podía seguir caminando y pensando en un solo objetivo en su mente.

* * *

_Serena, tengo que hablar contigo, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que recuperarte, a ambos._

* * *

Llego al lugar, su vista se encontraba fija en el umbral, sin pensarlo dos veces saco su llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, abrió, sus sentidos percibieron el aroma de la mujer, el perfume que por mucho tiempo lo enloqueció, y aun lo seguía haciendo, busco abajo pero no, no había nadie, se decidió a subir y cuando llego a la habitación, se paro en seco frente a la puerta y escucho, escucho como ese hombre le arrebata sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus futuras alegrías, le arrebataba la vida, a su mujer y a ese ser que creyó ilusamente que seria de él.

….Serena, mi Amor habla, dime algo….suplicaba él hombre sentado al lado de la chica.

….Es, es, no, no lo puedo creer, sabia que no era normal lo que me sucedía, lo que sentía, pero jamás, jamás habría imaginado que se tratara de esto, han pasado tantas cosas que no me di cuenta….decía una mujer asombrada.

….Pero es que acaso no estas feliz!!!, vamos a tener un bebe, Bombón dime que estas feliz de hacerme papá, dímelo….Decía mas que emocionado.

….Yo, no se que decir, es decir si, lo estoy, pero….

….OH mi amor, te vas a ver hermosa convertida en toda una mamá…Dijo alegre.

Por otro lado, él que se encontraba afuera de esa habitación, solo podía cerrar sus puños y contener su furia.

Bajó lo mas rápido que pudo pero siendo muy cauteloso y salio de ahí.

* * *

_Maldición, maldición, soy un estúpido, estúpido, como pude creer, como?!, definitivamente Serena, me olvidare de ti, me olvidare de ti._

* * *

….Seiya, sabes me gustaría estar sola espero que no te moleste pero tengo mucho que pensar, sobre todo en el divorcio, él quiere que sea lo antes posible y supongo que no habrá ningún problema, me gustaría, tú sabes, arreglar algunas cosas, me entiendes, verdad?...dijo fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras, pero sobretodo alegría por verse libre de el que era su esposo.

….Esta bien Bombón, pero promete que mañana estarás todo el día conmigo…dijo con un puchero muy tierno…a lo cual ella solo respondió.

…Si, esta bien.

Salio convencido de que eso era lo mejor, no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ella y él, sabia firmemente que ese ser seria de gran ayuda para obtener lo que quería y era a ella, ella, su obsesión.

* * *

_Se que lo que hago no esta bien, que no estoy en mi derecho, lo se, se que esa criatura será como él, pero yo lo amare, lo amare._

* * *

….Yo, yo embarazada, embarazada de él….decía mientras ponía sus manos en su vientre….No!, no puede ser…y termino por arrojarse sobre la cama a llorar, a desahogar su dolor, ese dolor que jamás imagino sentir al esperar al primer bebe.

-Horas más tarde-

En otro punto de la ciudad un hombre se encontraba en un bar, bebiendo hasta poderse ahogar en ese mar de licor, para poder olvidar, su estado era mas que evidente, tambaleante salio del lugar….sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió que era mejor regresar a su hogar, cuando llego, el silencio era el único que le daba la bienvenida, camino sin reconocer nada pero eso no le importo, se reía como un tonto, pero después de tanto batallar por fin pudo entrar a la habitación, sus ojos se enfocaron en un cuerpo que dormía placidamente en la cama matrimonial, sin siquiera pensarlo se acurruco en el cuerpo de la mujer, la abrazo por la espalda y hundió su rostro en el hombro de esta, ella por su parte sintió entre sueños como su cuerpo era sujetado fuertemente por alguien, cuando de repente exaltada despertó.

….Ahhhhhh!!!...Grito como una loca, haciendo que su acompañante se levantara del susto, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, corrió hasta prender la luz, pero no estaba preparada para lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento.

…Que haces aquí?...

…Como que, que hago aquí?, es mi casa que no?, oye amor, desde cuando duermes con esa ropa tan, sexy….Pregunto inocentemente.

…Darien, estas borracho, que te a pasado, como pudiste entrar aquí?...preguntaba una y mil veces, ya que no encontraba la lógica a esa situación.

…Mi amor, ven acá, abrázame, dime que me amas, dímelo si…Suplicaba mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo.

…No, espera, Darien yo, no soy quien piensas, hay diablos, por eso odio el alcohol, maldición…Decía una chica sumamente molesta por la situación.

….Si, tu eres mi Serena, tu eres ella, pero, que no tenias el pelo rubio?...si pobre chico ya se alucinaba con tanto en su cabeza.

….Que no, yo no soy esa tal Serena, y no soy rubia!!!...

…A mi no me importa, te ves bella como sea mi reina, ven bebe, abrázame….mas insistente no podía ser.

…Esta bien, me rindo, si voy hacer tu Serena, ven… y se abrazaron, ella lo recostó en la cama, y este poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, la mujer por su lado aprovecho para esculcar sus ropas, pero no encontró las llaves de su departamento, y la verdad no tenia corazón para dejarlo afuera ya que en verdad le interesaba.

Pero ahora tenia muchas dudas, quien era esa tal Serena, que tenia que ver con él, pero la interrogante mas importante que tenia en su cabeza era como, como pudo entrar a su departamento, después de un rato de estar pensando, fue por una bata menos reveladora que lo traía puesto y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

* * *

_Que hermoso eres, es la primera vez que te pudo tener así, y créeme se que no estoy actuando como es debido y que tal vez mañana cuando despiertes ni te acordaras de todo esto y quizás jamás querrás saber de mi, no me importa, eres tan guapo, tan guapo que no me importa irme al infierno por esta noche._

* * *

En un descuido de la seductora mujer él la jalo hacia si, este la sujeto por la pequeña cintura y la tumbo en la cama, él se puso encima de ella, impidiéndole zafarse de sus brazos, ella intento escapar pero no pudo, no por que no pudiera luchar hasta quitarse de ese lugar, si no por que los besos que él le daba la dejaba sin fuerzas, sin ganas de luchar pero si con muchas ganas de entregarse a él.

Quizás no fue el tiempo ni fue el momento  
no tiene lógica el argumento  
a veces la vida es así  
tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma  
tu piel con mi piel quemó toda la calma  
aún no pudimos concebir  
que el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro  
fue el error que viviré para siempre.

* * *

_Oh Dios que estoy haciendo, que me esta pasando, no, esto no puede ser, esto, esto no puede ser._

* * *

….Darien, Darien, no, no podemos, no eres tú, no estas siendo razonable, amor, así no, así, no, no quiero ser tuya, de esta manera, tu piensas en otra, y yo, yo…..

Pero el hombre no entraba en razón y besaba con una desbordante pasión el cuello de la chica, mientras esta solo suspiraba y poco a poco cedía, con agilidad quito la bata que la mujer se había puesto dejándole ver el revelador baby doll que cubría su cuerpo, quedo maravillado con tan excitante imagen, y fue bajando sus besos hasta sus pechos, empezó a besar y a saciarse de la necesidad de tener a alguien a quien amar.

Cómo sería  
que hubiera sido de mí  
si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir  
cómo sería  
besar tus labios cada amanecer  
poder perderme cada noche en tu querer  
cómo sería.

Mientras tanto ella empezaba a desabotonar la camisa de ese hombre, del que en realidad no conocía, sabia su nombre, solo su nombre y su pasión por la música, la misma que ella, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, pudo ver como él recorría los tirantes hasta bajarlos por sus hombros, este beso sus bellos y suaves hombros, y ella después de terminar de sacar la camisa del varón acaricio el pecho de él, lo toco, no podía creer lo que hacia, no, no podía, ni en sus mas ardientes fantasías se hubiese imaginado así, siendo tan audaz, tan ardiente, lo acerco a su boca y sus lenguas se degustaban con el sabor del vino que horas antes emborrachara a su amante nocturno.

Por culpa del miedo o del abandono  
sinceramente no sabía como  
apostar un beso contra la eternidad  
quizás soy la culpable de este destino  
y sé que hoy no haría lo mismo  
no te dejaría escapar  
el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro  
fué el error que viviré para siempre.

….Serena, mi Serena, Te amo, te amo tanto mi amor, no me dejes, no me dejes, yo quiero estar contigo y con nuestro bebe, yo quiero….

Por sus ojos rodaron un par de lagrimas, jamás sintió sentirse tan miserable, y con toda la fuerza que le dieron las palabras pronunciadas por él lo aventó a un lado, dejándolo completamente aturdido, esta por su parte recogió la bata y se la volvió a poner, pero esta vez salio de la habitación, se recargo en ella y lloro, lloro.

* * *

_Que estúpida soy, que idiota, como pude, pude ser tan cruel, el tiene esposa y un hijo, como pude ser tan ciega y dejarme llevar por esto que siento, como pude ser tan, tan tonta._

* * *

Se quedo recostada en la puerta hasta sacar su dolor después entro a la habitación y vio a un Darien completamente dormido en el piso como un pequeño niño que necesita amor y cariño, lo tapo con sumo cuidado, como si de una madre cariñosa se tratara, pero eso estaba a millones luz de la realidad, le acaricio la mejilla para después decirle.

….Darien duerme ya mañana será otro día, tal vez mañana te conozca de verdad.

Cómo sería  
que hubiera sido de mí  
si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir  
cómo sería  
besar tus labios cada amanecer  
poder perderme cada noche en tu querer  
cómo seria.

-Casa Chiba-Tsukino-

….Que es, que es esto que siento, por que no puedo dormir?...por que siento esto en mi corazón, es, es como una angustia…Darien, Darien solo espero que estés bien, y que algún día puedas perdonarme, perdonarme y olvidar.

Soñar sin sentir dudas  
cómo sería  
respirar sin desesperación  
cómo sería  
jamás preguntar quizás  
cómo sería. . ..

* * *

N/A: Hola niñas bonitas, en seguida paso a contestar sus reviews. 

**_-Gabhyta:_** Amiwi que te puedo decir, si ya se k me pase en la forma en k se entero nuestro bomboncito de fresa y chocolate que tendria un baby, pero es k ya sabes de alguna forma se tenia k enterar y la neta no encontre otra. Jejeje, mil gracias x tu apoyo y espero seguir teniendote al borde de la silla y contando con tu apoyo, te kero hermosa. Nos vemos por el msn para seguir dando guerra. Ciao.

**_-Suyi:_** Amiwi del alma no me mates, jejeje, se k lo estas pensando, pero mira es necesario, en serio lo juro, oie y no dejes k Haruka, kiera venir a matarme a mexico, x k si con el cap. Anterior ya casi pedia el boleto para venir aka, ahora debe estar ya abordando el avión, no!!!, no amiwis detenla, jajajaajaja, bueno te kiero y ya vez lo k pasa por dejarme tanto tiempo solita con Gabhyta y Sarai….

**_-SerenetyChiva (Karlita)-_** Hola amix espero k estes muy bien, y que sigas al pie del cañon con esta loka historia, ya sabes k te kero, te cuidas y ya sabes espero tu comentario de este cap. Ciaosito.

**_-Bunnypw-_** Niña linda no puedo hacer aparecer a Haru, jajaja ya k Suyi la rapto, jajaja, pero ah en una de esas se la pido para k se rapte a Michiru, te mando besos y espero k te haya gustado este cap. Tanto o mas k el anterior, k eso hace muy feliz a esta pobre escritora.

**_-A.Salvia-divinorum-_** Hola, como tas?, espero k muy bien, me gustaria saber también la opinión de este cap. Espero k te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y pues por lo de la idea, jejeje, de seguro a ti te habria kdado mejor k ami, pero muchas gracias. Ciao!!!

**_-yenara-_** Hi, jejeje, gracias x tu reviews, no entendi k kisiste decir pero se k fue lindo…n.n, jejeje.

**_-Erill-_** Epa!!!, hola amiwi, y si debo confesar k si pense k ya no dejarias REVIEWS, jejeje, pero k bien k sigues leyendo esta loka historia, ah y si kieres te mando a Seiya, ok!!! Disfrutalo amiwi luego me lo devuelves por k debe seguir con la mentira, jajajaja.

**_-Vanessa-_** Vane linda, como tas!!, amiwi, jejeje nos inspiramos con la del guardaespaldas heee, jejeje, ya sabes te kero y no soy tan bruja, bueno mas o menos ya k hoy debes estar pensando k soy la peor, nos vemos en el msn. Ciao!!!

**_-_****_Harukaioh_****_-_** Hola nena, espero k te haya gustado este cap. Y la actuación de Michi, fue genial, no crees?, pobre ya se enamoro… y si Sere embarazada, mmm, ni hablar haber k pasa.

**_-tUsKi-_** Kari, amiwi ya no te has conectado tanto, bueno se k la pareja no es tu favorita pero prometo no ser tan mala con tu baby Seiya, ok!!!, te kero. Bye.

**_-adri-_** Siiii, jejeje, Sere embarazada, la neta es k según yo no hiba a estarlo pero ah me dije a mi misma, mi misma hay k hacerla mas de emocion y ya no tanto drama, pero ahhh veo k es lo k mejor me sale,…jejeje. Lo siento, bueno espero k te siga gustando.

**_-kaoru himura t.-_** Hola muchas gracias x haberte animado a dejar reviews, espero k lo sigas haciendo jejeje, y te sigan gustando los cap. Y aun k no dejes se k leeras, jajaja, es soy una BRUJA según Suyi y Vane, bueno te dejo, ciao!!! Gracias, gracias.

**_-_****_Ginny Potter W_****_-_** Hola nena, gracias x tus reviews y si creo k ya todos nos dimos cuenta de cuanto odias a seiya, pobre creeme no es tan malo, en serio.. también sabemos como adoras a nuestro bomboncito de fresa y chocolate, y jeje ya veras k Sere en verdad lo kiere.

**_-serenalucy-_** Espero k con este cap. También hayas kedado mas k intrigada, jejeje, te kero nos vemos en el msn. Besitos.

**_-isabel-_** oie amiwi ya aparecete, te kiero espero reviews, jejeje, k latosa soy verdad, bueno bye.

**_-_****_Tiffani_****_-_** Hola niña espero k te guste este cap. También y k ya estes mejor de tu piernita, y también espero una actualizacion tuya hee, te cuidas, bechos y ábacos.. ciao!!

**_-Lady Dila-_** Hola gracias x tu reviews a penas hoy he podido tomarme el tiempo de contestar, pero prometo hacerlo de ahora en adelante, y pues espero k estes mejor de animos k gracias a chicas como tu lo estoy, amiwis, las adoro, y espero k también gustes ser mi amiwis,jejeje bye. Ojala te haya gustado este cap.

**_-lula-_** Hola niña linda, espero tu review heeee. Bechos bye.

**_-_****_Moon-Chiba_****_-_** Amiwi debo decirte k para enviarte a Mamo tendras k pasar la prueba heee, ademas Mamo tiene la genda llena este año, peroooooooo como no soy tan malita,te lo presto por unos dias, sale?!!!, te kero, bechos y ábacos, mil gracias por tus reviews, oie y los sigo esperando. Bye.

* * *

Ha!!!!!!, pense k jamas terminaria de contestar jejeje, bueno las kiero ya es muy noche y por fin podre ir a mimar, YA SABEN ESPERO REVIEWS, LAS KIERO CIAO!!!. 

…_**..Lady….**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo Cáp. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios que ya saben gustosa responderé.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

* * *

Se despertó un poco tensa por el mal dormir que le había provocado el dormir en el sofá, con sumo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a su habitación, ya frente a este giro la perilla y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, jamás en su vida se imagino ver a un hombre llorar y menos con tanto sentimiento.

…Darien?...Pregunto en a penas un susurro

…Yo, lo siento…Dijo éste a penas controlando su llanto.

….No, no lo sientas, todo va a estar bien ya lo veras, solo, solo ten fe…

….No, no Michiru, nada va a estar bien, ni siquiera yo puedo estarlo, yo, no puedo con esto que siento en mi corazón…Dijo señalando su pecho.

….Darien, dime que es lo que te pasa, se que soy una desconocida para ti pero de verdad me gustaría conocerte, ayudarte….Dijo suplicante.

….Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias pero necesito estar solo y pensar…

….Esta bien, pero recuerda, siempre estaré para ti…Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

….Muchas gracias Michiru….Dijo depositando un dulce beso en su mano.

…..Por cierto, como llegue hasta aquí?, la verdad no recuerdo nada, se que estaba en un bar y que entre a mi departamento pero es todo muy confuso, Michiru acaso hice algo indebido? ….Preguntaba sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido.

…..No, no te preocupes no hiciste nada indebido…Dijo al fin sonriéndole.

Salio de ese lugar con muchas dudas pero nada le importaba más que estar solo y pensar, camino unos cuantos pasos y sacando de sus bolsillos las llaves del departamento entro en el, se fue directo a la regadera ya que el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba en paz decidió que una ducha tal vez era la mejor opción.

Ya dentro de ella y despejando su mente recordó que había dejado en pocas palabras plantada a su vecina la noche anterior, pero como sin querer si había estado con ella ya que imágenes de la candida noche entre ellos no solo había sido producto de una borrachera si no de la pasión, sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y pudo mantenerse en blanco hasta que se relajaba por fin con el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo.

* * *

_Es muy hermosa debo reconocerlo, pero acaso en realidad sentirá algo por mi?, será posible que se interese en mi?, no lo creo, de seguro lo estoy alucinando, pero como fue entonces que termine en su habitación, por k sin duda era su habitación, OH… Michiru, Michiru acaso ese será el nombre del verdadero amor?..._

* * *

En otro lugar se encontraba una hermosa rubia bajando de un automóvil, con su fina y ceñida falda y su top un poco revelador que sin duda dejaba ver que ya era todo una jovencita y de muy buen gusto, se sentía feliz de poder ver de nuevo a su hermana de estar con ella, después de todo el regresar a esa ciudad era sin duda para tomar nuevos aires. 

….Serena, ya veras pronto estaré contigo…Decía una joven cuyos ojos color esmeralda y cabellos color rubio cenizo jugaban con el viento.

Ya era tarde y la noche empezaba hacer acto de presencia cuando de repente un sonido muy familiar la saco de su ensueño.

-Tocaban a la puerta-

….¡¡¡Hermana!!!, que feliz estoy de verte….Decía la recién llegada mujer a su hermana mayor, esta a su vez la fundió en un calido y fuerte abrazo, y por un momento sintió como la rubia de ojos azules color cielo derramaba unas lagrimas.

….Sere estas bien?, hay hermanita ya tenia muchas ganas de verte….Mencionaba feliz. hermanita yo también deseaba con todo el corazón que te dignaras en volver y no venir de vez en cuando como las ultimas veces….Dijo separándose de ella.

….Jajaja, Sere, yo también te quiero…Dijo mientras entraban y se sentaban en la sala de aquella casa.

….Y tu maridito?...Pregunto inocente.

…..Él, no esta y no regresara….Dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja.

…..Que?, Sere, que estas diciendo?, que paso….Interrogaba desconcertada.

….Nos separamos, bueno, él, me dejo….

….Que?!!!, estas bromeando cierto, Sere, como es posible….

….Pues, es algo difícil de explicar y además tu debes venir cansada lo mejor es que descanses, si, eso…Decía con sonrisa fingida.

….No, haber espera Sere, dime que paso…sentencio determinante.

….Yo, yo….yo lo engañe, lo engañe con Seiya Kou…

En ese lugar de esa hermosa casa se formo el silencio, un silencio incomodo para una rubia cuyos ojos no dejaban de llorar y tampoco quería detener su llanto, aun que ya hubiera llorado mil veces antes, era necesario, para terminar de desahogar su dolor.

Por otro lado la bella rubia que la acompañaba la abrazaba mientras le decía que se calmara que todo tenia una solución, que solo era cuestión de hablar, de hablar con la verdad, que si en verdad lo amaba lo aclarara todo con él, que no tenia caso seguir fingiendo, que no tenia por que seguir así, Serena le contó todo a su hermana cuando estuvo mas calmada y también le dijo su reciente estado, lo cual sorprendió a la mujer que estaba con ella, esta solo pudo abrazarla de nuevo ya que ella empezó de nuevo a llorar, y también como en un susurro Serena le dijo que se arrepentía, que en verdad se arrepentía, que ella lo amaba a él, y que no quería tener a ese bebé, que no quería un hijo de el hombre que la aparto de él, su verdadero amor.

Pero justo en esos momentos de dolorosa declaración se encontraba un hombre en la puerta cuyos ojos no pudieron evitar cristalizarse ante lo dicho por la mujer que amaba, él apuesto pelinegro se marcho del lugar sin siquiera atreverse a entrar y enfrentar esa dolorosa situación, su bombón estaba sufriendo por creer tontamente en sus palabras, por creer que en verdad ese hijo era de él, pero no, no, antes muerto que decirle la verdad, prefería huir y después, después regresaría.

* * *

_No me importa, no! En verdad que no me importa, serás mía, como sea Serena serás mía y no podrás escapar de mí._

* * *

Con ese terrible pensamiento de peligrosa obsesión, se alejo de ese lugar, quien lo conociera y pudiera leer su mente podría decir que no era el mismo Kou que todos conocían, él chico atento y sincero que creía fielmente en la amistad de ese sentimiento de confianza y lealtad, había quedado atrás para dar paso a un hombre cuyo único objetivo era el obtener a esa mujer, a esa diosa rubia que lo enloquecía, pero que sin duda no era nada mas en él que la bella rubia causaba ese efecto. 

Después de calmar a su querida hermana decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa, sin duda sus padres si que estarían emocionados de verla, después de todo aun era la pequeña de papá, aun que sin duda ambas hermanitas eran el sol de esa familia pero por ahora uno de esos soles no brillaba con la misma intensidad y en cualquier momento se podría apagar, convirtiéndose en la luna, en esa luna que solo se ve en las noches para reflejar su pesar.

….Papá!!!, Mamá!!!, hay alguien en casa?...Pero por desgracia nadie contestaba y por un momento siento un mal presentimiento en su corazón, pero esta escéptica no le importo, y continuo recorriendo el lugar sin ninguna respuesta.

-Cuando de repente el teléfono sonó, 1, 2, 3, y por fin recordó en donde se encontraba el ruidoso aparato, contesto sin entusiasmo.-

…Si?, diga…

…Es la casa de la Familia Tsukino?...

…Si, aquí es, quien habla y que desea?….preguntaba impaciente y desconfiada.

…Bien, mire señorita le hablo del hospital central de Japón, debo infórmale que el señor Kenji y su esposa Ikuko Tsukino han tenido un grave accidente y necesitamos mas datos de los pacientes, así que es urgente que venga algún familiar.

…Que?!!!, no, no puede ser, enseguida voy para aya, gracias.

-Y sin más colgó, la pobre chica empezó a respirar con dificultad y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, no podía creerlo, era imposible, simplemente algo imposible.-

De nuevo se subió al automóvil y sin bajar siquiera las maletas emprendió la marcha rumbo a casa de su hermana, a casa de Serena.

En cuanto llego supo que no seria nada fácil para la embarazada asimilar esas noticias en esos momentos, pero tenia que hablar, tenia que decirle lo que estaba pasando aun que ni ella misma era consciente de lo que hacia. Aun así llego.

…Haruka que te pasa estas pálida, hermanita habla…Decía histérica al ver el estado de su hermana.

…Sere…tenemos que ir…. al Hospital….es urgente….Dijo con mucha dificultad.

…Que?!!, que paso Haruka, dime que paso?!!

…Nuestros papas, nuestros papas, tuvieron…Dudo en continuar ya que a cada palabra que mencionaba el rostro de su receptora se desencajaba.

….Tuvieron que!!!, tuvieron que Haruka, habla, maldita sea, habla ya de una vez…Grito temiéndose lo peor.

….Están en el hospital, tuvieron un accidente….Alcanzo a decir al fin.

De nuevo el silencio, un estado en el tiempo que empezaba a odiar. Camino decidida y cerrando la puerta tras de si, para subirse al automóvil negro de la encantadora mujer que en esos momentos lejos de sentirse contenta por estar ahí, en esa ciudad en donde sin duda creció y paso momentos increíbles al lado de su querida hermana y siempre feliz familia tuvo que dejar para buscar sus propias metas y glorificarse ante sus propios logros.

Manejaba a una velocidad considerable, sin duda su mejor habilidad, el conducir autos a gran velocidad, si, se podría decir que era su pasatiempo favorito como toda chica de 22 años que le gustaba jugar a retar, a retar el tiempo, a retar incluso hasta a la misma muerte, pero que en estos momentos no quería ni invocar.

Llegaron al fin a su destino, ya dentro de ese hospital todo le parecía tan familiar y recordó que hace apenas un día había estado ahí, claro por diferentes circunstancias, cuando alguien las llamo.

….Disculpe ustedes son familiares de los señores Tsukino…Preguntaba una enfermera un poco, _triste?._

…Si, nosotras somos sus hijas…Dijo Serena tomando la responsabilidad por ser la hermana mayor.

…Lamento….Solo eso alcanzo a decir la enfermera ya que se vio interrumpida por la doctora que atendió el caso.

….Disculpen, soy la doctora Setsuna Meio, y debo decirles que,…. hizo una pausa que a las bellas hermanas les pareció toda una eternidad,…..Que sus padres acaban de fallecer….

El bello rostro de ambas rubias se había cubierto de gruesas lágrimas, en un instinto de desolación se abrazaron acercándose a una silla para no caer al piso de la impresión, ambas lloraban amargamente su perdida y la hermosa doctora solo podía observar con infinita tristeza el dolor de esas dos mujeres, por un momento maldijo su profesión por que a pesar de sus esfuerzos muchas veces no conseguía cumplir su sueño, ese hermoso sueño que de niña deseo alcanzar y era el salvar, el salvar a la gente de un terrible mal.

….Que pasa?...Preguntaba un hombre que al entrar por el pasillo de ese lugar sintió la tensión del lugar.

….Doctor al parecer los padres de la señora Tsukino han muerto….Dijo con tristeza en el tono de su voz.

….Que?!!!...decía un apuesto pelinegro doctor.

….Si doctor en estos momentos se le acaba de avisar al esposo de la señora ya que lo logramos ubicar a su teléfono celular….

Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera se molesto en despedirse de la enfermera o agradecerle por la información obtenida. Camino como por inercia y sus ojos se posaron en la bella rubia que no paraba de llorar mientras se abrazaba a si misma ya que su hermana había sido llevada por la doctora al verla tan inestable. Este solo pudo verla ahí sin saber que hacer, quería abrazarla pero algo lo detuvo y ella, ella solo se aferraba así misma y no abría los ojos, estos los mantenía cerrados con fuerza, en esos momentos se abrió la puerta de la sala de urgencias dejando ver aun hombre preocupado, muy preocupado que importándole poco que ese doctor estuviera ahí abrazo a la rubia que al percibirlo cerca se lanzo a sus brazos y ahogo su pena en el pecho de este, Kou por su parte se fue, sin antes maldecirse por no actuar primero que él recién llegado y se perdió por el pasillo del hermoso hospital.

_

* * *

__Serena, mi amor todo estará bien, yo estaré contigo, yo estaré contigo. Contigo siempre mi amor._

* * *

* * *

Hola chicas lindas, solo puedo decirles que este es un fic y k todo se vale, jejeje.

Ahora paso a contestar sus tan lindos reviews, y espero k envíen de nuevo ok.

Usako Suyi- Nena no me mates recuerda k por lo menos kiero estar viva para mi cumple, ok, prometo cuidarla y darle de comer y ya no encerrarla en el armario ok, jejejejajajajaja, bueno ya sabes k te adoro, seguimos dando guerra por el msn, junto con Gabhyta y Sarai… besitos niña linda…

Gaby Bunny- amiwi del alma te kero un buen y espero k pronto te alivies, jejeje, bueno espero k este capitulo te haya gustado y sigas leyendome ok, besos y ya sabes seguimos dando guerra en el msn…

Bunny- jajaja, me parece genial la idea de k algo le ocurra a seiya pero de momento nanai, por k tiene k seguir con su mentira, jajaja, bueno espero k este capitulo lo hayas odiado mas. Jejeje te kero bechos. Bye.

Starligt- Hola bueno solo te puedo decir que esto es un drama y que jejeje, y que lo siento, de momento soy muy mala y los pobres tendrán un poco mas para que puedan estar juntos, jajaja, espero que este cap. Te haya gustado también y que me dejes saber tu opinión. Besitos…bye

Harukaioh- hola nena linda, espero que este cap. Te haya gustado mas que ahora aparece Haruka, ya que se la pedi prestada a Suyi…jejeje, te mando muchos bechos…

Serenalucy-hola amiga pues eso de kien es el bebe pues yo pienso k con este cap. Esta mas k claro… jejeje te mando besos y abrazos… espero k este cap. Haya sido de tu agrado.

Serenitychiva- hola peke espero k este cap. Te haya gustado y pronto tu también actualizes para leerte ok… besitos te veo en msn. Ciao!!!.

kaoru himura t.- jajaja, hola y si en el cap. Anterior en la contestación de los reviews si me referia a darien osea a nuestro bomboncito de fresa y chocolate pero ahhhhhhhhhhh, mordidita,?!!!, esta bien pero pokito ok…jajajaja te kero besos,…

Vanesa- hola bonita, espero k este cap. Te haya gustado y si, si te kero mas cuando te enojas, pa k no digas ok…. Jejeje. Te veo en el msn… pa ver k otra película nos aventamos. Ciao!!!

alejandra n.- hola Ale, gracias por tus palabras sin duda me alientan a seguir adelante, al igual k las hermosas palabras k envian las chicas k leen este fic, k en verdad espero kte siga gustando… espero ansiosa tu review.

tSuKi- amiwi me da un gusto enorme k ya estés de vuelta al mundo jejeje, es k ya vez eso de no tener Internet mata… jejeje. Te kero linda espero leerte pronto…bye

yenara- hola, jejeje, no importa como escribiste al final te entendi jejeje es lo k cuenta, gracias por tus palabras y aki seguiremos al pie del teclado…ok… besos. Bye

A.Salvia-Divinorum- hola preciosa, pues michiru seguirá con sus sentimientos y de momento no hay vuelta de hoja la pobre sufrira pero ya veremos mas adelante k tal le va, ok. Te kero te cuidas y espero tu review. Bye.

* * *

Bueno chicas lindas espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, la verdad me costo un buen escribirlo ya k mi estado de animo a decaído un poko pero a chicas tan bellas como ustedes hacen k me levante y vuelva a escribir, ahora lamento la tardanza ya k en verdad fueron dias pesados para mi, pero ahhhhhhh toy feliz por otro lado ya k el lunes cumplo añitos, jejeje…así k espero felicitaciones, chocolates, invitaciones a cenar y a no esperen a cenar no, ya k mi bomboncito de fresa y chocolate me sacara a cenar y a bailar ahhh ustedes entienden jejeje, bueno las dejo y ya saben solo espero contar con sus alentadores REVIEWS k para mi son mas k suficientes, las kiero y besos a todas y a todas las chicas k no dejan reviews igual las adoro y anímense, bye. 

…_**.Lady….**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 espero lo disfruten y me dejen Reviews, las kiero un mundo, besitos.

Pd. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increible Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente tres tristes días desde la perdida de sus padres, de esos seres que eran todo en su vida, se encontraba recostada en la cama de esa habitación, su depresión había hecho estragos en ella, estaba demacrada, ojerosa y lo mas preocupante de todo era que su apetito se había desvanecido, comía gracias a que su hermana la obligaba a hacerlo, pero aun así, no se recuperaba.

...Sere?, vamos a cenar….Dijo autoritaria.

...No, no tengo hambre….

…Esta bien ya no te obligare, entonces lo mejor será que duermas….

…No, la verdad no tengo sueño...decía con voz apagada.

...Hermanita lo mejor será que descanses, yo estaré en la otra habitación de acuerdo?, yo también necesito descansar...Decía afligida.

...Esta bien...

Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche, se levanto decidida a salir a caminar, el estar encerrada ya empezaba a fastidiarle, pero justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta, esta se abrió.

...A donde vas?...Pregunto una suave voz pero a la vez triste.

...Yo, necesito salir...Dijo agachando la cabeza.

...Entiendo, supongo que no puedes estar sin él, bien, no importa...Dijo este abriendo paso a la rubia.

...No, no es eso, es que, yo, me siento muy mal, y la verdad es insoportable que me trates de esta manera, lo mejor será ya no darte ninguna molestia, mañana le digo a Haruka que regresamos a casa...

...No serena yo no te trato con indiferencia o con desagrado, solo es, es que no se como dirigirme a ti, como no verte y recordar que llevas en tu vientre al hijo de...

Ella empezó a llorar, se sentía miserable tanto que no detuvo su llanto y el estar con tanta tensión y depresión ese era su mejor escape, pero sus pocas fuerzas la abandonaron y se desmayo, él corrió hasta sostenerla en sus fuertes brazos evitando que esta se encontrara con el piso, la llevo hasta su habitación y la deposito en su cama, esta empezó a reaccionar y se fue incorporando, él se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano, con la otra le acaricio su delicado rostro y en un impulso beso sus labios, el beso fue lento sin ninguna prisa sus manos le tomaron suavemente el rostro y ella coloco sus manos en el varonil pecho del hombre, el beso duro un poco mas ya que ninguno quería dejar escapar ese lapso de felicidad, pero se separaron.

Él sonrió tiernamente, y ella le dedico una mirada sumamente soñadora esta la acerco a él y la rodeo con sus brazos dándole todo el apoyo y el amor que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

...Serena, te gustaría acompañarme a cenar...Pregunto

...si...fue su única respuesta.

...bien, entonces te llevare...

...Pero, pero...

...ah?!, nada de peros...

Y en ese momento la cargo en brazos dirigiéndose hasta el pequeño pero lindo comedor, lucia muy bien ese elegante departamento, la dejo en unas de las sillas y le indico que esperara un poco que en unos min. Estaría lista la cena.

….Esto te va a encantar, prueba, verdad que es delicioso?...Preguntaba entusiasmado.

….Si, se ve muy bien….Y probo de la rápida pero exquisita cena que le ofreció su aun esposo.

….Darien, aun no pierdes tu toque….Dijo sonriendo.

…Lo se….Dijo modestamente lo cual provoco una linda sonrisa en la rubia.

Disfrutaron de la cena que él preparo y se recostaron en el sofá quedaba hacia el ventanal, observaron como las estrellas lo cubrían todo, ella se recostó en el cuerpo de él y este la envolvía en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello. Jamás se imagino volver a estar así, disfrutando del aroma que ella desprendía, era como un sueño, un sueño que deseaba preservar para siempre con él.

_

* * *

__Que me pasa por que, por que no puedo dejar de amarte, por que no puedo dejar de soñarte, por que el tenerte cerca de mí me hace sentir tan vivo y al mismo tiempo tan muerto, por que, pero aun así, estaré contigo, si, siempre estaré contigo como te lo prometí._

* * *

….Darien, puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?...Pregunto temiendo la peor de las respuestas, sabia que era algo difícil de que su petición fuera concedida y mas por el hecho de todo lo que había ocurrido.

…Si, si puedes dormir conmigo…..No supo ni como pudo contestar eso, pero lo hizo y no se arrepentía de ello, la amaba, la amaba más que a su propia vida, pero eso tan bien dolía.

Dolía no poderla dejar, dolía el no poderla apartar, pero mas dolía el saber que ya no seria suya, que ese sentimiento que había protegido siempre estaba dañado y como una hermosa rosa que un momento abrió sus pétalos, ahora estaba ya marchita.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, era tanta la paz y la tranquilidad que le trasmitían esos brazos que el estar abrazada a él, ella se sentía en el cielo, y fue así que quedo prendada en los brazos de Morfeo.

Darien sintió como esta se acurrucaba más contra él y decidió que era mejor llevarla a la cama para que así pudiera descansar mejor ya que habían sido días de mucha pesadez.

La tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación en donde había estado durante el desmayo, la acostó, él se quedo embelezado por el bello rostro que tenia enfrente, se acerco, sus ojos se posaron en esos labios tan suaves, tan calidos y los beso, ella al sentir el contacto en sus labios despertó y se aferro al cuello masculino y abriendo sus hermosos celestes lo miro, se separaron pero no para rechazarse si no para reencontrarse el con sus dedos delineo los labios rosados por el beso encontrado y ella empezó con la labor de despojar al hombre que estaba al lado de ella de sus estorbosas prendas, lo miro con el pecho desnudo y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba así, en su estomago se hacían miles de mariposas que revoloteaban por los nervios de estar con él, sentía como si fuera su primera vez.

_

* * *

__Te amo, no me rechaces, por que yo te amo, quiero ser tuya solamente tuya, quiero sentir por ti, vivir por ti, amar por ti, por ti mi único amor._

* * *

Y se encontraron, se amaron, renacieron uno en el otro él la amo con locura, con pasión, con necesidad, con esa necesidad de saberla suya, suya y de nadie más, de nadie mas, poco le importaba que fuera a tener un hijo de su amante, poco le importaba su traición, la necesitaba y ella a él, de eso estaba seguro, y esta vez lo comprobó.

Cuando la pasión culmino ambos se quedaron abrazados fundiéndose en un solo ser.

….Mi amor….Darien…Te amo….

Él miro sus ojos y vio que no le mentía, vio la sinceridad y la pureza con que ese corazón le hablaba.

….Mi princesa….Yo….También, Te amo, y jamás, jamás de dejare de amarte….

En ese momento él la aprisiono mas en sus brazos y ella se volteo para darle la espalda y él empezó hacer algo que ella ni en sus más locas fantasías hubiera hecho. Él, le canto, y mas que una canción era una suplica de amor, era ruego de un amor, de un amor que no se puede olvidar.

_No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire  
No quiero estar así  
Si tú no estas la gente se hace nadie _

Si tú no estas aquí no sé  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tú no estas aquí sabrás  
Que dios no va a entender por que te vas

No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así  
Latiendo un corazón sin dueño

Si tú no estas aquí no sé

Derramaré mis sueños  
si algún día no te tengo  
Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño  
Pasaré un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quien hizo un infierno el paraíso  
No te vayas nunca porque

No puedo estar sin ti  
Si tú no estas aquí me quema el aire

Si tú no estas no sé  
Si tú no estas aquí.

Al terminar la bella interpretación, la beso, y ella solo pudo dejar caer esas lagrimas que había tenido contenidas desde cada palabra de la canción, era algo bello, y ella hablo.

….Darien, mi amor, Perdóname, perdóname, no podría vivir sin ti, no podría jamás vivir sin ti…. Y lloro como una niña asustada, con arrepentimiento en el alma.

…..Serena, yo…. no tampoco podría vivir sin ti, se que ambos hemos cometido errores, terribles errores…. pero quiero empezar, quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero estar contigo, para siempre y te prometo que nada, absolutamente nada nos separara….si tu estas dispuesta a olvidar y a perdonar….

Ella no creía lo que escuchaba, era como si el cielo se abriese ante sus ojos, en su corazón empezó a latir la esperanza, con infinita alegría se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de aquel hombre que estaba dispuesto a perdonar, a perdonar y olvidar.

….Si, si, si, si, mil veces si, Te amo, te amo….Pero….y su rostro se ensombreció,….

…..Shuuuu, no digas nada, yo te amo a ti y estoy seguro que amare a ese ser que esta aquí…Dijo acariciando el vientre de la desnuda mujer.

…..Te amo, te amo, te amo…. Lo amo Señor Chiba….

….Y yo, yo estoy loco de amor por usted…. Señora de Chiba…

….Amor, dilo otra vez, dilo otra vez…Pedía suplicante la bella mujer.

…..Señora Chiba, Señora Chiba, Señora Chiba, te amo, te amo, te amo….

_

* * *

__Mentiría si dijera que sin ti la vida sigue igual, que no duele tu partida y que por fin ya te logre olvidar, decir que no me afecta verte ya con otro no me lo creería ni yo mismo tampoco, seria mirarme al espejo y quererme engañar. Porque aun te amo lo que no haría por volverte a besar y a tu lado poder despertar._

* * *

Hola ya estoy de vuelta, me tarde?, si ya se que un poco, pero es que la verdad cada vez me cuesta mas escribir, han pasado muchas cosas, pero ah insisto su reviews y buenos deseos me levantan, las adoro, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus felicitaciones, a todas mil gracias y si ya soy una jovencita de 22 añitos jejeje, gracias.

Les agradezco en el alma amiwis, espero les siga gustando este fic.

**_Suyi_**

**_Gabhyta_**

_**SerenetyChiva (Karlita)**_

_**Bunnypw**_

_**A.Salvia-divinorum**_

**_yenara_**

_**Erill**_

_**Vanessa**_

**_Harukaioh_**

_**tUsKi**_

**_adri_**

_**kaoru himura t.**_

**_Ginny Potter W_**

**_Serenalucy_**

_**Isabel**_

**_Tiffani_**

**_Lady Dila _**

_**lula**_

**_Moon-Chiba_****_-_**

…_**..Lady….**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 espero lo disfruten y me hagan saber su opinión.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Mi mentira, nuestra mentira, sin duda al final fue una gran verdad.

Me enamore de ti a sabiendas de que no serias completamente mía, que nuestro amor jamás podría seguir siendo verdad.

En algún momento de mi vida creí en ti, desee formar castillos en el cielo y regalarte con cada amanecer el sol, dibujar con las estrellas tu silueta, que sin duda llego a enloquecerme con solo imaginar el cuando serias parte de mi ser, y entonces me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí.

* * *

_Una casa, no, mejor en la total oscuridad, si, en la oscuridad te quedaras, en la oscuridad me demostraras que me amas, no voy a dudar, no voy a engañar, no voy a gritar, pero conmigo te quedaras, compartirás conmigo el resto de tu ser pero si no es así, entonces compartirás tu muerte junto con mi querer._

* * *

….Por que tan pensativa?...Dijo acercándose hasta su pelirroja hermana.

….Digamos que los ratones me comieron la lengua…Contesto seca y cortantemente.

….Vamos Kakyu, acaso piensas que podrás engañarme?...

…..No, ya lo se hermano, pero es que me es tan difícil pensar en que Yaten me es fiel…Dijo ella con amargura en su voz.

….Hermana si lo amas debes confiar en él, aun que parezca difícil pero debes creer…

….Sabes Seiya eres tan bueno dando consejos que me sorprende el que no sigas tus propios pensamientos…Dijo sonriente.

….Ja, y mira quien lo dice si mal no recuerdo eras tú la que al final me animaba a seguir estudiando cuando creía que ya no podría más, gracias a ti soy Doctor, hermanita…

….Y en verdad que me enorgulleces, Seiya cuando dejaras de torturarte de esta manera?...Pregunto tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la angustia y desesperación que empezaban hacer evidentes en su hermano.

….Mmm, no, no se a que te refieres Kakyu…..Dijo ocultando todo sentimiento.

….Esta bien, no te presionare pero espero que te des cuenta de que lo que esta pasando con tu vida no esta bien, en estos tres días no has ido al hospital a trabajar, hermano en verdad me preocupas…

….Y tú a mí, así que espero que pronto se solucionen tus diferencias con mi cuñado, llevan apenas unos meses de recién casados y ya intuyes que tiene otra relación y la verdad no creo que eso sea verdad…..

…Esta bien aclarare las cosas con él, gracias hermano, pero tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no se que te pase en realidad pero si se que no estas bien, así que por favor hermanito tu también encuentra una buena solución a ese problema que de seguro tiene nombre….Lo dijo, lo había dicho y conociéndolo por su expresión había atinado.

La bella pelirroja salio de esa casa convencida de que su querido hermano no estaba del todo bien y aun que le costaba trabajo reconocerlo su amiga de toda la vida era la culpable, la responsable de ese mal.

En las afueras de la ciudad estaba una bella rubia dueña de unos ojos color esmeralda disfrutando de la vista, una excelente vista frente al mar.

….Vamos Haruka ya es hora de que entres a nadar….Se dejo escuchar la voz de alguien.

…..Si…..

Por otro lado, una pareja de enamorados se encontraban acostados en la cama de una habitación, en la cual habían compartido la noche anterior, esa noche esa cama había sido testigo mudo del amor de estas dos almas.

….Mi amor, no crees que deberíamos regresar a nuestra casa?...Preguntaba, con el afán de retomar por completo las riendas de su vida.

….Si, me gustaría que hoy mismo nos fuéramos de aquí….Dijo sonriente.

En su corazón se albergaba la emoción al saber que todo mejoraría indudablemente.

_

* * *

_

_Mi amada princesa hoy empezamos una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, hoy empezamos a conocernos de verdad, se que no será algo fácil pero lo intentaremos y sé que al final nuestro amor triunfara._

* * *

...Darien, a donde vas amor?...le pregunto ya que éste se preparaba para salir.

…Ah pues voy a la empresa ya han pasado los días y necesito ponerme al corriente, ya por la tarde regreso mi amor para ir a nuestra casa princesa….le dijo mas que contento.

….Si, entonces empacare tus cosas y las de Haruka, oye por cierto no sabes en donde se metió mi hermana?...pregunto.

….Mmm, ni idea solo dijo que saldría pero nada mas…..

….Ya veo, a penas acaba de regresar no tiene ni una semana aquí y ya se pierde….Decía un poco irritada.

….Vamos amor ya no es una niña, Haruka ya es una mujer y sabe cuidarse…Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa.

….Pues si, pero aun así no deja de preocuparme ella a estado mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad y bueno el deceso de nuestros padres a sido un golpe muy duro el cual a penas empiezo asimilar….Dijo entristeciéndose y sentándose en la cama con mirada cabizbaja.

….Serena mi pequeña princesa, todo va a estar bien, ven amor….Dijo acercándola a su cuerpo y colocando un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oraje.

Se fundieron en un tierno y calido abrazo de esos que solo se pueden dar en momentos difíciles y de total entrega.

Cuando Serena estuvo mas tranquila Darien se marcho con rumbo a la empresa.

Por un momento la embarazada mujer se sintió sola ya que su esposo no estaba y su querida y joven hermana no regresaba, cuando en eso llamaron a la puerta, ésta abrió y para su sorpresa no era nadie conocido, bueno, no para ella, pero para su esposo si.

….Buenas tardes,…. se encuentra…. Darien?...Se sintió como una tonta al estar parada afuera de ese departamento y más aun cuando esa mujer abrió.

….Mmm, no, no esta, quien lo busca?...Pregunto por demás intrigada y hasta cierto punto _"celosa"._

…Ah, pues, yo soy….En eso se vio interrumpida por la voz de cierta rubia de ojos color esmeralda.

….Serena, hermanita ya volví….Dijo sonriéndole a la mujer a la que se dirigía.

….Valla, Haruka por que has tardado tanto y de donde vienes?...La cuestiono como años atrás lo hacia.

….Sere son demasiadas preguntas deacuerdo, mejor hablamos de eso mas tarde y atiende a tú, visita….Y sin mas se introdujo en el departamento de su cuñado.

….Eh, oye lo siento debo irme, fue un gusto, nos vemos….Salio de ese lugar los mas rápido que pudo ya que no se atrevía a seguir ahí y manteniéndole la mirada a esa mujer que de cierta forma la intimidaba.

….Que chica tan mas rara, quien será?...Se preguntaba y por mas que trataba de saber quien era no daba con alguna amiga de Darien que pudiese recordar con esa facciones, en fin cuando él regresara le preguntaría sin titubear.

Cuando llego a las afueras del edifico se paro en seco tratando de recuperar el aire que por la huida había perdido al tener que salir de esa manera tan comprometedora.

* * *

"_Serena", así que tu eres Serena, su esposa, sin duda eres su esposa, pero si es así, no entiendo, bueno de seguro solo discutieron y bebiste aquella vez, pero ella no estaba aquí, no, de eso si estoy completamente segura, OH, yo, hay que suerte la mía, siempre enamorándome de hombres ajenos, maldición, Darien Chiba._

* * *

Empezó a caminar con dirección aun lugar por demás conocido para ella en donde seguro podría relajarse y distraerse en compañía de una vieja y querida amiga.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraba dentro de una cafetería muy linda y acogedora.

Gente iba y venia y ella donde mismo, se sentía mal, triste pero sobre todo, se sentía como una completa estúpida, habían pasado días sin verlo y cuando por fin había encontrado el valor para buscarlo y decirle sus sentimientos resulta que esta de nuevo con ella, bueno al menos eso parecía.

….En que tanto piensas, Michiru….

….Hotaru!, amiga como estas?...Dijo levantándose de su asiento para darle un abrazo a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

….Muy bien y tú , como estas?...Pregunto cariñosamente.

….Bien, que puedo decir, hago lo que mas me gusta y pues digamos que estoy contenta por eso….

….Aja, vamos Michiru, se que algo te pasa, no necesito verte a diario para saber que algo te ocurre, es acaso un muchacho….Dijo maliciosamente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

….Jajaja, tú si que me conoces bien amiga mía, pero es cierto no te equivocas si hay un muchacho…Dijo con voz triste y apagada.

….Michiru, dime, recuerdas cuando estábamos en la universidad, y yo te contaba de lo mal que me iba con los hombres y como siempre mi amigo Darien terminaba animándome diciendo que no todos los hombres eran igual?...

….Que?...

….Si, los malditos hombres, recuerdas?...Dijo media confusa.

….No, es que, espera que dijiste?...Preguntaba asombrada.

….Hombres, Malditos, Tontos, Estúpidos? Eso?...

….No, tú dijiste…Darien…Darien….Dijo con rostro de ilusión.

….Oh no, no me digas que, hay Michiru amiga, no me digas que conoces a Darien Chiba? Y por lo que veo no solo eso hee….Dijo preocupada.

….Pues, pues, Hotaru si, lo conozco, y no solo eso si no que me e enamorado, me e enamorado de, él….Dijo con gran desilusión ya que por lo visto a su amiga no le había parecido una buena noticia y de seguro ella tendría que decirle el por que.

En otro lugar, un hombre se sumía en sus pensamientos, era por demás el tratar de engañarse a si mismo diciéndose que no la necesitaba, que no le importaba el seguir a su lado y que de alguna manera la estaba ayudando a seguir con su vida sin ningún estorbo, si, sin ningún estorbo como él, por eso mejor se alejaría de ella y la dejaría seguir, seguir su vida libre de él, aun que eso le dolía en el alma por que en verdad la amaba pero aun así y contra sus sentimientos no la dejaría verlo así, ver como poco a poco se iría consumiendo por esa enfermedad, esa maldita enfermedad.

* * *

_Jamás sabrás por que te dejo, por que te evito, por que salgo de nuestro hogar antes de que despiertes y me duermo antes de poderte tocar, mi amor en verdad que lo siento, por que te amo y eres mi vida aun que esta dure muy poco en realidad._

* * *

Hola! A que emoción por fin pude actualizar, jajaja, en serio ya no veía la luz para este fic. Pero bueno he cumplido con este Cáp. Ya veremos que pasa con los demás, pero debo decirles que estoy muy contenta por la respuesta de este fic. Y a la vez triste por que ya se acerca su final, si mis queridas lectoras el final de MENTIRA esta muy cerca, al principio si recuerdan dije que seria un fic corto, y pues creo que ya lleva mas capítulos de los que pensé en un inicio, pero sin duda me alegra de que haya sido de esta manera ya que he comprobado de que hay chicas tan lindas como ustedes que les gusta lo que escribo y me acompañan con cada actualización de esta aventura. Bueno ya no me alargo más y contesto sus tan lindos Reviews que espero con ansias locas para este Cáp. También. Por cierto mil gracias a todas por sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños se me había pasado agradecer, jejeje, espero disculpen la cabezota de esta escritora.

Usako Suyi: Amiwis jajaja, ya se k me vas a matar por tardar tanto en actualizar, lo se y créeme k me preparo para eso, jejeje, pero bueno primero debo terminar el fic deacuerdo, y en serio lamento el que tengas que desvelarte para acompañar a esta loquita para escribir sus actualizaciones, y espero que te hagan pensar que valen la pena, seria un honor para mi. Hay amiwis te quiero mucho con toda mi alma Maligna que tengo jajaja y ya sabes te encargo al Bomboncito de fresa y chocolate ya que por este día te lo presto ok, besitos y seguimos por el msn, por cierto salúdame a la Rubia ok, bye.

Patricia Sánchez L: Hola querida prima, jajaja, ya se que no dejas reviews pero igual me encanta que estés al pendiente de esta historia, ojala te guste y gracias por tu apoyo y tus sugerencias para esta tu casi hermana, ok?!, te kero besitos te veo en la esquina, jajaja, bye.

Gaby Bunny: Conejita de mi corazón, no te vallas a morir heee, mira que como bien dices aun tienes mucho que hacer entre los vivos, jajaja, te me cuidas y ya sabes seguimos dando guerra en el msn, junto con la Pandita feliz, jejeje, te kiero hermosa, bye.

Serenitychiva: karlita preciosa espero que este Cáp. También te haya gustado, te mando besos y abrazos, espero tu review, ok.

Kaoro himura t. Hola guapa, jajaja, k cabeza la mía se me había pasado contestarte, soy de México, de Santa Rosalía Baja California Sur exactamente. Y para mi es un placer poderte contestar tus tan lindos reviews y agradecerte por este medio. Si puedes me gustaría mucho poderte contactar por msn, solo déjame tu mail, deacuerdo?, bueno ojala que si, besos, bye.

Serenalucy: Preciosa ojala que ya estes mejor de ánimos y pues si ya se reconciliaron y de que manera verdad!, jajaja fue hermoso!( hágase notar k yo sola me hecho porras) jejeje, pero bueno se k tal vez este cap. No te guste mucho pero te aseguro que todo se arreglara pronto, te mando besos y espero tu review.

Harukaioh: hola guapa, amiwis espero k también te encuentres mejor de ánimos y hayas solucionado tus problemas, y como dicen el amor es lo mas importante en esta vida así k a amar se ha dicho, jejeje, te me cuidas y ya no seas tan enojona conmigo k bien sabes lo k me cuesta a veces escribir, ok, te mando besitos y abrazos. Y espero tu review heee.

Tsuki-chan: hola como tas espero k bien, jejeje, y bueno seiya no se a enterado aun de que sere y nuestro bomboncito han regresado pero créeme ya se enterara de eso me encargo YO, jajaja, me encanto saber que te gusto el cap. Pasado ojala y este también y me lo hagas saber, ok. Besitos bye.

Lady Dila: hola jajajaja y no, no soy pitonisa pero ganas no me faltan así podria solucionar lor problemas en mi vida, pero ah mejor así, jajaja ya k lo unico seria con ese don seria buscar a mi mamo de carne y hueso jajaja, kien no?! Verdad, jajaja, me alegra que disfrutes de lo lindo de tu movio y k él tenga esos detalles a verdad k k lindos son los movios así?, si!!!, jajaja. Viva el amor.

Starligt. : Hola, si estoy deacuerdo contigo ese seiya se esta saliendo con la suya pero ha no tanto ya k vimos en este cap. K nanai, sere no regresa con el por k sigue firme con mamo, aun k ya veremos k tanto tiene k ver Michiru es eso, ok, te mando besos y gracias por tu review.

SerenaChibaTsukino.: Hola, jejeje, no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario yo te agradezco a ti por leer, besitos. Bye.

Adri: hola jajaja, te sorprendiste?, pues si igual yo cuando escribía y al final ví k se reconciliaban y de k manera, jajaja, me da gusto k te gustara esta reconciliación pero recuerda k no te kda hay y k no es miel sobre hojuelas, te mando besos y abrazos. Ciao!!!.

Bunny: hola bonita, gracias me encanta k el cap. Anterior te haya gustado y te haya hecho suspirar, jeje, en cuanto a Seiya va ni hablar debe seguir su rollo en fin al final cada kien tiene lo k le toca, verdad?, jajaja te mando besos.

A.Salvia-Divinorum: hola nena, jajaja, ni sikiera me imagino k darías por estar en brazos de Darien, jajajaja, es broma linda, bueno si la reconciliacion tenia k llegar sin duda pero ya veremos k resulta al final deacuerdo, te mando besos y abrazos, te cuidas, bye.

Vannesa: Hola linda ya c k no me dejaste review en esta ocasión, pero igual se te agradece tu compañía, jejeje, te cuidas y ya sabes ya eres del club de las mujeres engañadas… jajaja, me equivoque lo siento ese no era verdad?, jajaja digo del club de las safaditas x Mamo, jeje, te kiero, gracias. Bye.

Tuski: hola bonita!!! Amiwis k gusto de volver a verte en línea mas seguido, jajaja, te cuidas ok, y ya sabes gracias por leer esta historia, k aun k de antemano se k adoras a Seiya prometo no tratarlo tan mal y ya sabes pronto te compenso, ok, besitos bye.

Alejandra n: hola, sin duda Darien en cualkier papel kda bien jajaja, es el mejor, te mando besos y de verdad trato de actualizar lo mas pronto k puedo pero cuando el muso se huye con las amiwis del club no puedo hacer nada, jajaja, bueno te mando besitos bye.

Yenara: hola bonita espero tu review ok, ojala te guste este cap. Ciao.

Erill: amiwis ahora si k yo digo – ah esta nena ya no dejo reviews, mmm k mal, cuando te vea por el msn te regañare, jajaja, es broma te kiero bye.

N/A: Bueno chikas es un placer contestar sus lindos reviews los cuales espero sigan dejando, ok, las kiero muchísimas gracias x todo su apoyo y a las nenas k no dejan las invito a k dejen, jejeje, pero si no es así, Gracias x su lectura. Las kiero muchísimo, Nos vemos pronto.

…_**...Lady…..**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 espero les guste y me hagan saber su opinión con sus lindos REVIEWS.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

….Dime amiga, que fue lo que paso….

….Yo, me enamore de él, no me preguntes cómo pudo pasar por que ni yo misma sé el momento exacto en que ocurrió…Dijo mientras unas finas lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

….Michiru, amiga no se que podría decirte para tranquilizarte o darte alguna esperanza, por que la verdad es que él esta casado y aun que en estos últimos tiempos no nos hemos visto como quisiera sé que no esta del todo bien en su relación con su mujer pero él la ama mas que a su propia vida eso lo sé….Dijo triste pero para su amiga eso paso desapercibido.

…Lo sé, ella, ella es muy bella y parace una buena mujer, hoy fui una estúpida al pensar que él podría fijarse en mí….Su voz denotaba decepción.

….De que hablas?...Le dijo una muy alarmada Hotaru.

….Pues que hoy me había decidido en decirle lo que siento y fui a buscarlo y lo único que encontré fue a su bella esposa, a Serena, tal parece que se han reconciliado…Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, pero ella era fuerte y trato de controlar su dolor.

….Amiga, lo siento, cuando le comente a Darien de el departamento jamás pensé de que la vida nos jugara tan cruel….

….Pues ya vez….

Las mujeres siguieron su charla, Michiru se sentía bien en compañía de su gran amiga.

* * *

_Amiga mía, a veces la vida nos juega de esta manera pero esta en nosotros darle batalla y aun que quisiera apoyarte decirte que luches por él, que de seguro algún día vencerás lamento pensar que eso no pasara, por que al final eso mismo me paso a mí, me enamore de él y él nunca se entero de mi verdad, por que sabia que contra ella de ningún modo podría competir, ella era, es y seguirá siendo su princesa y preferí ser su amiga, su fiel amiga._

* * *

En otro lugar una mujer se encontraba intranquila y angustiada hasta que la puerta se abrió.

...Te estuve esperando...Le dijo con ternura.

...Lo sé, lo siento...

...Estas bien amor?...

...Si, solo necesito descansar, te importa si...

...No, no te preocupes ve a dormir...

Él hombre se marcho a la habitación y en la sala de esa casa se quedo una mujer con el alma en un hilo y las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

* * *

_Que te pasa Yaten, que te sucede mi amor, lo que sea, en verdad lo que sea yo estaré para apoyarte, para amarte, pero si no me lo dices no se que pasara, me duele tanto tu lejanía, que me hace pensar tantas cosas mi amor, me hace pensar en que existe otra mujer y si es así yo ya no tendría fuerzas para seguir._

* * *

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche y ellos aun no descansaban.

...Valla eres maravilloso mi amor...Decía una rubia envuelta en un ligero manto de sudor en su cuerpo.

...Y tú eres insaciable princesa...él hombre que se introducía rapido y agilmente en ella no dejaba de admirarla, era como su delirio, cada vez que ella gemía era su debilidad, la hizo suya en todas las posiciones que pudiera recordar y otras más las invento, era una mezcla de amor y pasión y esa noche era para disfrutar, se amaban demasiado y esa noche sus cuerpos les exigían más, mucho más.

En otro lugar un hombre disfrutaba de los placeres sexuales que le brindo una mujer, no le importaba nada solo quería disfrutar y vengarse, si, quería vengarse pero eso no le impedía el disfrutar del placer carnal.

...Eres toda una felina en la cama, Haruka...

...Y mi hermana también lo es?...Pregunto una curiosa rubia.

...En estos momentos solo estamos tu y yo preciosa, solos tu y yo...

el sexo duro un poco mas hasta que ambos quedaron agotados, él se quedo profundamente dormido y la rubia solo podía pensar en como es que había llegado hasta esa habitación.

-Flash Back-

...Disculpe se encuentra el Doctor Kou?...

...Si señorita, tiene alguna cita?...

...No, es personal...

...Mmm, déjeme ver que puedo hacer...

...Claro, espero...

Pasaron algunos minutos para que pudiera recibirla.

...Hola Seiya, como estas?...

...Mmm, te parece que estoy bien?...

...Vamos no tienes que ser hostil conmigo después de todo, somos buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos, o ya no recuerdas?...

...Haruka, pensé que tenias amnesia...Dijo sarcástico.

...Oh no seas tan malo conmigo cariño, después de todo yo no te deje por querer a alguien mas, si no por irme a estudiar, además, tu vivías demasiado ocupado queriendo ser un gran doctor y te felicito lo has logrado...Decía sonriente.

...Ah que vienes Haruka? Acaso deseas recordar viejos tiempos, gatita...Le sonrió coquetamente y disfrutando de la situación.

...Y si así fuera, dime, tú querrías?...Dijo coqueta y desinhibida.

...Siempre es un placer recordar viejos tiempos a tú lado mi querida Haruka...

La pareja salió del hospital, sus pasos eran tranquilos, ella sabia perfectamente bien lo que hacia y sin ninguna duda estaba decidida a ayudar a su querida hermana, después de todo ella en verdad deseaba volver a estar con él, años atrás cuando ella estaba en la preparatoria salía a escondidas con él, Seiya siempre fue su amor secreto, su amor platónico y un día tomo el valor de decírselo, él por su lado se sentía confundido pues la joven era hermosa y muy parecida a su hermana, a esa rubia que lo traía locamente enamorado sin embargo bien sabía que ella jamás le correspondería por que esa rubia ya tenia a su príncipe azul, y en un momento de debilidad le dijo a Haruka que saldría con ella, ella por su lado estaba feliz, en verdad lo quería y deseaba más que a su vida, hasta que un día escucho una platica de él con su hermana Kakyu, él le decía que siempre estaría enamorado de Serena de ella y de nadie mas y que el seria dichoso al verla feliz aun que no fuera con él, Haruka sintió como su corazón se hacia añicos y se marcho dejando saber que ella estaba ahí al azotar la puerta de la casa ruidosamente, Seiya por su lado trato de alcanzarla y lo logro, corrió tras de ella por buen tramo pero al fin la pudo alcanzar.

...Haruka, en verdad lo siento, yo, no se que decirte...En verdad estaba arrepentido.

La joven lloraba y no dejaba de reprocharse lo tonta que había sido por pensar que él podría amarla algún día.

...Pequeña en verdad yo lo siento nunca quise lastimarte, yo creí que lograría quererte nunca te vi como una niña con la que pudiera pasar el rato, me entiendes...decía preocupado.

...Si, si lo entiendo, después de todo sé que jamás me amaras como a ella, en verdad soy una estúpida por pensar que yo obtendría ese lugar en tú corazón...Con su mano limpio su delicado rostro y se marcho dejando a un Seiya bastante mal pues aun que no hubiera querido a esa mujer en verdad le dolía haberla lastimado sin desearlo.

Para ella ahí se rompió su ilusión y decidió irse de la ciudad dejando todo, amigos, familia y aun que esta fuera muy unida, extrañaría inimaginablemente a su querida hermana mayor, se fue y decidió olvidar y ser feliz y también juro jamás revelar su gran amor, su amor secreto, y para sorpresa de todos se marcho.

Ahora estaba en ese auto tratando de controlar sus mas bajos instintos por besarlo mientras él conducía con rumbo a su casa para volverla a poseer como tantas veces cuando ella apenas empezaba a descubrir lo bello del amor.

Llegaron, sus besos, sus caricias no se comparaban con lo de hace tiempo atrás pues ya eran manos expertas las que la recorrían y ella se dejaba seducir por el aroma embriagador de ese hombre que años atrás amaba pero que ahora solo recordaba, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se posaron en los zafiros de él, ambos descubrieron que no podían esperar mas, pues él deseaba estar con alguien, con quien fuera y que mejor que con ella para empezar su crueldad, ella no sospechaba nada pero también tenia sus razones y subieron a la habitación de la pasión, en ella se entregaron al mas bajo sexo, eso no les importo pues ambos sabían que solo era el encuentro del que no hay reencuentro triunfal, solo el placer de una noche y nada mas.

-Fin Flash Back-

...Seiya? estas dormido?...Preguntaba pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

Se levanto, se vistió y se marcho dejando aun hombre " dormido".

...Eso fue todo Gatita, por el momento te dejare ir pero tú me ayudaras a recuperarla, a ella y a ese bebe que también será mío, a como de lugar y las consecuencias no me importaran...

En su rostro se alcanzaba a ver la maldad, estaba empezando a desvariar, la locura por tener a su Bombón con él y solo para él empezaba a ser palpables y la hora de tenerla para siempre se acercaba y la bella Haruka lo favorecería, si, lo ayudaría a conseguirlo.

La rubia se marcho de ese lugar como pudo, se sentía sucia asqueada después de todo no pensó que el volver a estar en sus brazos lograría despertar en ella sensaciones que se encontraban encerradas en la prisión de su corazón, manejo tranquila y sin ninguna prisa al departamento y cuando llego su sorpresa fue mayor.

...Que diablos? En donde están?...

Recorrió el departamento y no encontró señal de su hermana y menos de su cuñado, supuso que estarían bien dormidos pero cuando avanzo rumbo a la cocina para tomar agua se percato de que estaba una nota en el refrigerador que decía...

"_Haruka te estuve llamando a tu celular, estamos en casa, si gustas puedes quedarte esta noche ahí en el departamento pero mañana te reportas hermanita, descansa, besos, Sere."_

...Hermana, hay hermanita te necesito pero, no, no importa tú tendrás la felicidad que tanto mereces y yo luchare para que sea así aun que tenga acabar con el idiota de Seiya Kou...

Se encamino a la habitación y se desvistió, preparo el baño y se introdujo en la tina, su cuerpo se fue relajando, su mente vagaba por los recuerdos que iban y venían, pero a un así su objetivo estaba claro en su cabeza.

Después de disfrutar de la relajante ducha se vistió con una fina bata y se acurruco en la cama, los recuerdos de su madre se hicieron presentes pues siempre que ella estaba triste su adorable madre la acompañaba en las noches y se dormía a su lado en señal de apoyo para su querida hija, Haruka lloro al no poder estar con ella de nuevo de esa manera y su arrepentimiento al no poder compartir sus últimos momentos de vida a su lado, razón por la que empezaba reprocharse el haberse enamorado de él y por su culpa haberse alejado de sus seres queridos de su amado padre pero sobre todo de la mujer que le dio la vida, y que en estos momentos tanto extrañaba y necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente Darien se levanto temprano pues tenia que presentarse a trabajar ya que sus pequeñas vacaciones habían terminado.

...Serena preciosa, despierta ya es hora, debo ir a trabajar...Le decía al oído y ella solo hacia una mueca de insatisfacción.

...Amor, no, no me levantes tan temprano...Apenas lograba decir mientras se estiraba para ponerse en pie para ayudar a su esposo.

...Princesa, no tienes que levantarte, mejor siéntate y desayuna...Le dijo sonriente y complacido por la mirada de incredulidad de la rubia mujer.

...Que?...

...Buen provecho, princesa...éste le extendió la charola con el desayuno ya listo ella por su parte estaba encantada con el detalle de su esposo y completamente feliz de poder empezar el día de esa manera.

...Mi amor eres increíble...

...Vamos princesa tu y mi hijo necesitan alimentarse bien...Le dijo lo mas tierno posible.

...De, de verdad hablas en serio?...Preguntaba incrédula con un nudo en la garganta.

...Por supuesto mi amor, aun que este bebe no sea mi hijo biológicamente lo será por que yo seré su padre, un padre ejemplar ya lo veras hermosa...y la beso, la beso con todo el amor que su corazón le permitía expresar, Serena por su parte no dejaba de llorar pero esta vez y de ahora en adelante sus lagrimas serian de felicidad de pura felicidad.

Pero esa felicidad estaba lejos, aun muy lejos de poder llegar.

* * *

Hola! Como están me extrañaron?, espero que si, bueno otro capitulo más, nuevas intrigas y bellos momentos de nuestra pareja consentida, pero bueno ah ni hablar soy su Malignidad como dicen por ahí. jajaja pero hey no me odien aun, bueno aun falta lo mejor y en los próximos capítulos sabrán por que, en fin ya falta poquito para terminar este fic. Estoy contentísima de contar con su apoyo queridas amiwis mías, todas ustedes son muy lindas espero no defraudarlas con el próximo final de esta mi primera historia la cual guardo un cariño en especial por ser como quien dice mi baby, jajaja, por eso de la primera con la cual ya llevo 93 reviews, wow, que emoción es sin duda algo importantísimo para mi mil gracias por su apoyo y cariño, nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. Besos.

_**...Lady...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Cáp. 12 espero les guste y porfitas dejen REVIEWS. Besos.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Su felicidad era plena que mas podía pedir, tenia al hombre de su vida a su lado pero algo en su corazón le decía que no todo paraba ahí.

….Bien princesa regreso a la hora de la comida…Dándole un beso a su esposa salió de su hogar.

En esa mañana se fraguaba un disparatado plan que pese a las consecuencias se pensaba realizar.

* * *

_Sé que loco estoy y eso ya no importa, me has convertido en esto, en un despojo de hombre pero que remedio, solo tú eres la culpable y lo pagaras, no importa nada ya no importa nada, antes pensaba en amarte y proteger a ese pequeño ser, ahora puedo ver con claridad y solo me afectara en mi realidad, lo mejor será que no lo conozcas y que te deshagas de él, para poder estar junto a ti eso tendrá que ser._

* * *

Seiya se encontraba sumido en sus malévolos pensamientos, en verdad esta locura lo consumía y es que el saber que ella estaba con él lo enfurecía, lo embrutecía por completo, ese amor que un día sintió por ella se estaba convirtiendo en odio y obsesión, pero eso ya no importaba. Aun recordaba con dolor como ella había regresado a los brazos de ese hombre del que una vez fue su mejor amigo y compañero, pero lejos de sentir algún aprecio por él, siempre sintió envidia y coraje ya que ese hombre siempre le ganaba lo que era para él, Serena era su amor platónico y después se convirtió en su amor prohibido, de nuevo todo lo que él anhelaba ese infeliz lo poseía.

Después de llorar con coraje se recostó en su cama tratando de envolverse en el recuerdo de esas sabanas de ese lugar en el que la tomo por primera vez, aun que no estaba en las mejores condiciones y el estado de ella era mas que evidente no le importo que ésta estuviera pasada de copas para poderla tener, y en su mente recreo el momento, él estaba consciente de que no era ese el momento pero tampoco podía desaprovechar lo que la vida empezaba a ofrecerle con el viaje inesperado de su amigo y el próximo cumpleaños de su bombón y sintiéndose el hombre mas dichoso del mundo la hizo suya, solo suya.

Pero ya todo eso había pasado como pasan las estrellas fugaces surcando el cielo azul, al parecer su historia de amor también lo era por que paso mas rápido de lo que imagino, él en verdad creyó que ella se quedaría con él y que olvidaría a su esposo, pero no fue así, el día en que los padres de Serena murieron en ese trágico accidente Darien estuvo ahí con ella y con ira vio como ella se lanzaba a sus brazos y como éste le dedicaba palabras de amor, su corazón sufrió y se alejo desde ese momento no había vuelto a verla y eso lo torturaba, no era necesario que él los viera para saber que ellos estaban de nuevo juntos pues la ausencia de ésta era suficiente, ni una llamada ni un mensaje, nada, absolutamente nada, era como si él hubiera muerto para ella y al parecer eso la hacia feliz.

Su razón empezaba a jugar con él y revolcándose en la cama golpeo el colchón pero su ira no se iba, su amado trabajo en el Hospital ya no le importaba y faltaba casi todo el tiempo argumentando una enfermedad, después de todo era verdad su corazón estaba desahuciado y en cualquier momento moriría, moriría de amor, su vida y su razón ya no existían ni siquiera ese amor que le había profesado a esa rubia mujer.

Rabiosamente se fue quedando profundamente dormido.

En la casa de la familia Kou, una mujer se encontraba nerviosa y expectante.

…..Yaten, estas bien amor?...Kakyu estaba totalmente angustiada pues nunca había llegado a ver a su esposo en esas condiciones.

….Si, estoy bien no te preocupes….Le dijo lo mas claro posible pues en verdad el dolor era insoportable.

…..Estas seguro?...

….Ya te dije que si!, podrías dejar de molestarme?...Hablaba enfurecido por la desagradable situación y es que el tener que estar en esas condiciones empezaba a molestarle ya no le importaba lo mal que lo pasaba si no que ella fuera testigo de su agonía.

….Yo, lo siento….Kakyu salio de la habitación hecha un mar de lagrimas dejando a un Yaten cabizbajo, estaba segura que algo le pasaba a su esposo y estaba decidida a saber la verdad por mas dolorosa que esta fuera, lo sabría.

Salio despacio de su hogar para dirigirse a la casa de su hermano. Seiya.

Camino despacio, muy despacio, su corazón latía con acelere y no podía dejar de sentirse tan mal, sin tener ningún cuidado cruzo la calle y siguió su rumbo, cuando menos pensó ya estaba cerca de su objetivo.

Por otro lado una rubia se encontraba en su auto a toda velocidad eso era algo relajante para ella y mas cuando todo parecía salírsele de control, estaba tan ensimismada que no noto que en un descuido empezó a perder el control del auto, algo inusual por que ella era consideraba la reina del volante y es que no en balde en su tiempo libre gustaba de recorrer las pistas de carreras eso sin duda era su pasión, pero por desgracia esta vez no lo pudo controlar, el auto empezó a dar vueltas, y por fin después de tan estrepitoso estruendo el carro cae a un desfiladero.

Ya era un poco tarde y su hermana no regresaba a casa.

….Mi amor estas segura que le dejaste la nota a Haruka?...

….Si Darien, estoy segura pero no entiendo por que razón no se a comunicado…

La preocupación empezaba hacerse presente en ella y su esposo para tranquilizarla le sugirió que fueran al departamento a buscarla y de paso a liquidar el asunto ya que no regresaría a el.

……Todo estará bien princesa, tú hermana de seguro se quedo dormida o algo…..Le trataba de tranquilizar ya que en el estado de Serena no era conveniente ninguna preocupación o emoción fuerte.

……Mi amor gracias, no sé que haría sin ti…..

Darien ayudo a Serena a bajar del auto, después de todo compro uno muy moderno y elegante ya que no podría ir caminando con su esposa a los 6 meses de embarazo aun que a él le encantaba caminar, eso le fascinaba respirar el aire puro y el simple hecho de disfrutar de los días de esa manera era un regalo para él.

Caminaron despacio hasta el elevador.

…..Mi amor te importaría subir sola, me gustaría ir con el portero para preguntar por el dueño…… Ya que le urgía finiquitar el contrato de arrendamiento.

…..Claro amor no hay problema, te espero arriba y Darien, Te amo….Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Él camino para preguntar por el dueño y para su grandiosa suerte él estaba ahí.

Serena por su parte ya se encontraba en el piso, entro en el departamento, inspecciono todo y ni rastro de su pequeña hermana.

La noche comenzaba a ganar terreno.

Cuando un joven peliplateado estaba frente a frente ante su cruel realidad.

….Señor Takeritsuu, bien sus resultados son los mismos que el anterior….

….Doctor, esta usted seguro?...

….Por desgracia si señor, los resultados arrojados por los análisis son iguales…

….Ya veo…

….Señor vera usted el tumor en el lóbulo frontal de su cerebro puede causarle la inhabilidad de moverse como también debilidad, mal humor y desorientación….

…..Entiendo….

…..Lo siento tanto usted es joven pero por desgracia el cáncer ya esta muy avanzado y no podríamos extraerlo sin dañarlo permanentemente, en verdad lo siento….

….Yo igual…..

Yaten salio destrozado del consultorio del doctor, no podía dejar de pensar en su bella esposa, ella sufriría al saber la verdad y es que ni siquiera antes se había preocupado por los mareos o los disturbios en su cambio de humor, aun que en el fondo el sabía que no era así. Ahora su mayor preocupación era que Kakyu no se enterara o por lo menos ya hasta que él estuviera 3 metros bajo tierra.

En esos mismos instantes Darien salía del elevador después de finiquitar el contrato que había demorado un poco más de lo que él había pensado, cuando se topo con Michiru.

Por su mente solo cruzaba un objetivo decir la verdad, gritar a los 4 vientos su amor Darien chiba y ese era el momento, su momento.

…..Hola, como estas?...Pregunto sin nervio o temor alguno.

…..Eh tenido tiempos sonriéndole.

…..Ya veo, bien me tengo que ir, cuídate si…..Darien avanzaba tratando de dejar atrás a la chica que se había cruzado en su camino, pero ésta lo detuvo.

…..Darien espera….

* * *

_Tengo que hacerlo es ahora o nunca, en fin ya nada me importa si no obtendré su amor, por lo menos quiero quedarme con el sabor de sus labios en los míos aun que sea solo por un instante._

* * *

Y en ese justo momento se abalanzo y le deposito sus finas manos alrededor de su cuello y sin darle tiempo al joven de reaccionar probo de nuevo sus labios.

Serena salía en ese instante para buscar a su esposo cuando la escena que vio ante sus ojos la sorprendió, la humillo y destrozo.

* * *

_No, no puede ser, dios dime que no es cierto, dime que no, por que, maldito destino por que me haces pagar mis errores de esta manera, por que, que dolor, que dolor siento en mi corazón verte ahí así con esta mujer, pero, no, NO!._

* * *

* * *

Hola chicas estamos muy cerca del final, ojala les guste este cap. Debo agradecer a todas ustedes por su apoyo y sus hermosos REVIEWS que ojala sean mas en esta ocasión, si, ya sé que soy exigente y que muchas estarán de vacaciones pero aun así, gracias x seguirme, en fin ya pasamos los 100 REVIEWS, wow, estoy agradecidísima, las quiero y espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Ah por cierto si ven que en este cap. use terminos medios drasticos jejeje, culpable La Coneja, ok, bueno ahora si besos, bye.

……_**Lady…..**_


	13. Chapter 13

Cáp. 13 espero les guste y porfitas dejen REVIEWS, Besos y Abrazos.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_El camino que recorro es tan oscuro, el camino que me lleva hasta a ti esta lleno de espinas, mis pies tropiezan y enrojecen al volver a pisar para continuar, pero aun que el camino de mi vida sea un sendero lleno de temores y miedos yo seguiré, yo seguiré hasta llegar a ti, hasta llegar junto a ti.__

* * *

_

…..Yaten, estas bien amor?...La angustiada mujer ya no sabia que preguntar, pues sus preguntas aun que eran muchas, ninguna tenia respuesta y eso era peor.

…..Kakyu, cuantas veces te voy a decir que ¡si!...Él estaba enfadado del cuestionamiento de su esposa, pero se encontraba peor por los resultados dados por el doctor, por unos momentos la idea de hablar con su cuñado Seiya le paso por la cabeza pero luego la desecho por completo al escuchar los gritos de Kakyu.

…..Hasta cuando¡Hasta cuando Yaten! Estoy angustiada, preocupada por ti y así es como me pagas?!, soy tú esposa que no puedes darme ese lugar en tú vida, necesito saber la verdad¡necesito saberla!...Ella al verse acorralada por la actitud de su marido no reprimió mas sus ansias y sus ganas de gritarle su mas grande temor y restregarle en cara todo lo que él la hacia sufrir.

…..Pues si tanto sufres a mi lado, si tanto te preocupas por mi, ya no lo hagas, puedes irte cuando quieras, al fin y al cabo estoy harto de ti, de tus preguntas tontas¿Estas bien, yaten¿Te sucede algo¿Estas con otra, yaten?, me estas volviendo loco Kakyu y mira que soy muy paciente, pero contigo simplemente no puedo serlo, me oyes, me repugnas cada vez mas, así que cuando gustes puedes irte a llorar a los brazos de alguien mas!...

Kakyu estaba desecha ante tal confesión, jamás en su vida hubiera imagino que su gran amor pudiese hablar con tanta frialdad y mucho menos a ella, era como si no fuera él, pero su llanto y dolor le nublo todo pensamiento razonable y subió a la habitación por unas cuantas cosas y salio hecha una furia envuelta en llanto de esa casa, a la que juro jamás volver.

Por otro lado Yaten se tendió en el sofá y sus manos taparon su rostro pues sus lágrimas lo hacían ver débil y en esos momentos él no podía flaquear.

* * *

_Mi amor, mi bella Mariposa, me has de odiar, pero espero que cuando esto acabe entiendas que lo hice por tú bien, no quiero que sufras mas por mi, no lo merezco, yo te amo y mi amor por ti es tan grande que no puedo permitir que sacrifiques tu juventud en alguien que te ocasionara problemas, de verdad amor, prefiero que seas feliz aun que sea sin mi._

* * *

…..Como has podido, Darien…..De sus ojos solo podían salir finas lágrimas, al ver la imagen que como para pose de un cuadro de enamorados quedaba muy bien.

Él al ver a su esposa ante ellos alejo a la chica de sus labios lo más rápido posible, pero ya era tarde.

…..Serena, mi amor, en verdad yo puedo explicarlo, princesa no es lo que parece, en verdad….De sus labios salían esas palabras que parecían frases interminables pero no sabia qué más decir, más que su verdad.

Darien se acerco para tomarla por el brazo y ella solo forcejeaba para que éste la soltara, ante lo ocurrido Michiru bajo corriendo las escaleras pues su imprudencia le había costado muy caro, ahora de seguro él jamás volvería a querer saber algo de ella y eso aun que le dolía y la hundía mas en sus pensamientos no podía dejar de saborear el sabor del beso que se había robado.

Mientras tanto, Serena seguía tratando de alejarse de Darien pues para ella él era un mentiroso, un hombre cuyo único propósito había sido engañarla, vengarse de ella, Venganza esa maldita palabra, que dolor se arraigaba de nuevo en su corazón justo cuando todo parecía marchar de la mejor manera, con un futuro prometedor, al lado de su esposo, de su hijo o hija y de Haruka, Haruka en ese momento recordó por que se encontraba ahí.

…..Suéltame, suéltame ya por favor, en verdad ya no me interesa arreglar nada ni contigo ni con nadie, aléjate de mi, déjame en paz querías vengarte humillarme ya lo has conseguido, te puedes largar con esa estúpida….

….No, no Serena, si hubiera querido vengarme de ti me hubiera acostado con alguna otra mujer, me habría envuelto en una aventura en tus narices y tú ni te enterarías, es poco lo que yo te hubiera podido hacer a ti en venganza, por que tú solo te escudaste en mis viajes para acostarte con otro, pero aun así yo no puedo olvidarte, no puedo dejarte, no puedo vivir sin ti….Sus ojos no mentían y ella lo sabia ella podía ver la verdad en ellos, pero aun así dolía, dolía ver que el corazón perdona pero no olvida, y él no olvidaba y ella no sabía si seria capaz de perdonar.

_

* * *

_

_Por qué ahora, justo ahora que mi mundo comenzaba a girar nuevamente, mi vida te pertenece siempre has hecho de ella lo que mejor te parece, es injusto que no puedas creerme cuando yo no hice hasta lo imposible por creerte por estar de nuevo juntos y aun que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores siempre estuve ahí para ti, para tú futuro hijo, te amo, pero ante esto no se si puedo seguir._

* * *

La joven de melena Agua marina seguía caminando, hasta que llego a la salida del edificio y se topo con un hombre muy bien parecido, sus miradas chocaron.

…..Oye disculpa sabes en que departamento vive el Ingeniero Darien Chiba?...

…..Eh?, si, si, disculpa debo irme, puedes subir por el elevador y subir al 3er. Piso ahí lo encontraras….

…..Gracias…

…..Espero que estés, Amigo mío…..Dijo ese hombre para si.

En otro lugar una rubia trataba de salir del auto en el que se encontraba atrapada, pero no la tenia fácil.

Estaba consciente de su situación que no era nada prometedora, sus piernas tenían muchas heridas y se había quebrado el brazo derecho, un fuerte dolor de cabeza era lo que no le dejaba pensar y reaccionar por completo, el auto había quedado ladeado, pero ella no murió al instante y aun le quedaba una oportunidad, pero estaba cansada y muy adolorida como para poderla tomar.

_

* * *

_

_Ya no tengo fuerzas, no tengo nada, me siento morir, papas así es como ustedes murieron¿esto es lo que sufrieron?, yo hubiera preferido estar en esos momentos en su lugar ustedes serian de mucha mas ayuda a mi hermana y no como yo que hago las cosas a mi manera pero al final siempre sale todo mal._

* * *

La noche empezaba a marcar su terreno obscureciendo todo a su paso, pero nada era mas negro que el corazón de ese hombre.

Después de dormir toda la mañana y un poco mas de la tarde se levanto y decidió salir a caminar, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un parque, hasta el parque en el que una vez la encontró caminando y en donde ella lo acompaño, gracias a eso el le pudo robar un beso, un beso que ella no rechazo pero que él sabia que su corazón si lo hacía.

Sus manos se cerraron en fuertes puños y se impactaron contra el árbol frente a él, ya no sabía que hacer para tenerla a su lado y la única opción que le quedaba era seguir con su plan a toda costa, ya no le importaba nada, absolutamente nada y esa noche estaría de nuevo en sus brazos quisiera o no.

-Ya era tarde pero tenia que intentarlo-.

…..Buenas noches, se encuentra la señorita Hotaru?...

….No señorita, ella ya se fue, le puedo dar su dirección si gusta….Le contesto la amable mesera.

….No te apures esa ya la tengo, creo que iré a su casa a buscarla, ojala este ahí….

….De seguro la encuentra, que le valla bien….

….Si, gracias….

Michiru fue en busca de su amiga, más que nada en este mundo necesitaba estar con ella y hablar, desahogarse con alguien y su corazón le decía que ella la entendería.

Tras caminar por un rato llego a la casa de su amiga, toco a la puerta y una sonriente Hotaru la recibió.

….Michiru que sorpresa, pasa por favor….La mujer la invito a pasar.

….Hotaru amiga mía, necesito hablar contigo….

Hotaru y ella se sentaron en la comodidad de la sala y Michiru empezó a relatar su encuentro con Darien lo que había hecho y lo que sentía en esos momentos, su corazón latía con acelere y no podía controlar la excitación del sabor de sus labios en los de él, Hotaru la escucho, pues no podía hacer algo mas, por desgracia, pero después de meditarlo se decidió a hablar con ella con la verdad.

…..Michiru, sé que esto te sonara a una locura y que me dirás que estoy loca pero, pero debes arreglar las cosas, debes ser sincera con Serena, ella, ella no es una mala mujer, la conozco se que ama a su esposo y lo que vio le a de estar doliendo como no te imaginas, amiga se que es difícil pero no puedes hacerle esto a él, no a él Michiru……

….Yo, no sé, me da miedo la reacción de él, no quiero verlo, no puedo, temo a su rechazo, Hotaru y si ya se arreglaron? Y si dejo pasar unos días? Hay no sé que hacer, no quiero estar frente a ella, no quiero….

Michiru empezó a llorar con desconsuelo pues sabia bien que si ya se habían arreglado no tenia caso seguir almacenando falsas esperanzas en su corazón, pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad.

….Desde cuando la conoces? No sabia que estabas casado? Por que solo eso podría explicar el que te viniera a buscar, dime, vive aquí en el edificio? Contesta maldita sea!...

…..Pues lo haría si me dejaras hablar Serena….

….Sabes, mejor no hables, me largo!….Grito furiosa.

….Disculpen, Lamento la intrusión pero amigo necesito hablar contigo….

….Mira Andrew, Darien y yo tenemos problemas que resolver y por si no lo has notado estas sobrando….

….Serena lo siento pero en verdad me urge hablar con él, Darien solo serán unos minutos, de acuerdo….

Caminaron hasta situarse cerca de las escaleras mientras Serena se recostaba en una pared.

….Que pasa amigo….Pregunto Darien.

….A Lita le ofrecieron un mejor empleo en Canadá y eh decidido irme con ella …..

….Estas seguro, Andrew….

….Si mi hermano lo estoy, la amo y quiero estar con ella…..

….Pues mucha suerte…Le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

….Suerte a ti, por que veo que la necesitas….

….Si, la verdad es que Serena y yo ya habíamos solucionado las cosas, no te había buscado por que han pasado tantas cosas que apenas yo acabo de asimilarlo, en fin ahora no sé que va a pasar….Le dijo con tristeza.

….Pues lo importante es que las solucionen si ya pudieron superar lo peor de seguro que lo que sea que ocurra en estos momentos también lo harán…Le dijo Andrew tratando de animarlo.

….Por cierto como diste con esta dirección?...Pregunto Darien.

…Yo tenía idea que habías mencionado a Hotaru, la fui a buscar por la mañana y me la dio, al entrar me encontré con una muchacha muy linda que me la confirmo….

….Ya veo, ya me imagino quien fue….Dijo con enojo.

Serena comenzaba a impacientarse, empezó a caminar hasta el elevador, Darien se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo, no con fuerza pero si lo suficientemente para no dejarla ir, se despidió de su amigo, Serena por su parte solo pudo decirle un lo siento no me he sentido bien, y él con gusto la abrazo olvidando todo disgusto y mal trato. Andrew se fue y dejo a la pareja sola de nuevo.

...Darien no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, en estos momentos lo que mas me preocupa es Haruka...

...Entiendo, solo quiero que sepas una cosa, por ahora, después hablaremos con mas calma, de acuerdo?...

...Esta bien, que es lo quieres decirme...

...Que te amo, te amo princesa y yo no podría engañarte, esa chica la conocí casualmente nunca tuve algo que ver con ella, te lo juro...

...En verdad eso no importa Darien, no en estos momentos...

...Esta bien, vamos a buscar a tu hermana...

Salieron del edificio y llegaron hasta el coche, él le ayudo a Serena a subir al auto y ella acepto. Ya dentro el ambiente era tenso él para tratar de relajarlo prendió el estero pero justo cuando iba a poner un cd de música escucharon en las noticias de la radio como describían el accidente de un auto con las mismas características que el de Haruka, Serena sentía desfallecer ante esas palabras y le subió todo el volumen para escuchar con mayor atención.

_..."El auto quedo destrozado al parecer era de una joven de no mas de 25 años la cual fue llevada al Hospital Central con múltiples fracturas, por desgracia aun no se sabe su nombre pero si alguno de ustedes radioescuchas conoce a alguien con las características de la dueña del auto favor reportéelo al Hospital ya que el estado de la joven es muy delicado y bueno continuando con las noticias"... _

-En la casa de Seiya Kou-

...Valla hermano pensé que estarías en el hospital...

...No, no voy a ir de nuevo, qué pasa Kakyu...

...Seiya, estoy desesperada ya no sé que mas hacer, Yaten me esta volviendo loca...Dijo al borde de la histeria dejándose caer sobre la silla del comedor.

...Kakyu tengo demasiados problemas como para seguir con los tuyos, te importaría dejarme descansar...Le dijo ya un poco cansado de la misma situación de su hermana y su cuñado, definitivamente tenia que hablar con él.

...Si, yo lo siento pero es que no tengo a nadie mas y tú eres todo lo que me queda...Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, pero a su hermano no lo conmovió.

...Puedes quedarte a dormir ya es tarde y debes descansar...Le dijo su hermano.

...Si, esta bien...

Por otro lado Hotaru seguía consolando a su amiga hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas en el sofá.

Yaten por su parte se había encerrado en su habitación, por un momento pensó en ir a buscar a su esposa pero no lo hizo de seguro ella estaría con su hermano después de todo siempre era así.

-Mientras tanto en el Hospital-

...Aun no reacciona...Dijo el Doctor en turno.

...No...Le contesto la enfermera.

...Ya llego la Doctora Meio?...Pregunto.

... No, aun no llega Doctor...

...Bien en cuanto llegue hágamelo saber...

...Si...

Pasaron unos minutos mas para que la hermosa Doctora entrara al Hospital, en cuanto llego a firmar se acerco una de las enfermeras diciéndole que el Doctor Zafiro B. La esperaba en urgencias, ella agradeció por el recado y salió a esa área.

...Buenas noches Doctor, cómo ah estado?...La siempre educada mujer saludo a su compañero.

...Buenas noches Doctora, estoy bien y usted?...Le pregunto con interés.

...Bueno, no me quejo...Y dejo conocer una sonrisa que pocos habían visto en ella y que resplandecían su rostro.

Los saludos y cordialidades habían pasado a tercer término pues se encontraban tratando un tema de suma importancia.

...Y aun no saben nada de ella?...

...No, por desgracia nadie a reportado nada, vamos para que la examines y empieces con la ronda...

...Si...

-Afuera del Hospital-

...Serena, amor tranquilízate no logras nada con ponerte de esta manera...Le decía Darien abrazándola pues no podía hacer mas por ella.

...Es que y si, si es ella, ya la hemos buscado por todos lados y no esta, que tal si es ella, no, no podría soporta otro accidente más, primero mis padres ahora ella, no, no puedo...Ella se pegaba mas al pecho de su esposo y se hundía en su dolor, por otro lado Darien quería saber la verdad, quería saber de una vez por todas si era Haruka la que estaba ahí si o no.

...Princesa, cálmate al bebe no le hace nada bien que te pongas así, qué te parece si entro yo a preguntar por esa joven, no perdemos nada, esta bien?...Le pregunto con tanto tacto que sentía como si le hablara a una muñeca de cristal.

...Esta bien, yo esperare aquí, no puedo entrar ahí el olor me marea...Dijo apenada.

...No te preocupes esperemos que no sea ella y que alguien ayude a esa joven, lo mas seguro es que Haruka ande por ahí y no se ah percatado de lo preocupada que puedes estar...Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

...Ojala sea como dices...

Darien salió del auto con dirección a urgencias sus pasos eran firmes y seguros después de todo ya conocía el camino.

En eso la Doctora no podía salir de su asombro.

...No puede ser, pero si es la menor de las Tsukinos, es Haruka Tsukino...

...Doctora usted la conoce?...

...Por su puesto, por desgracia sus padres murieron hace pocos días en un accidente automovilístico yo atendí el caso, es una pena...

...Si que lo es, entonces debe conocer a algún familiar, debemos dar aviso...

...Si Doctor Zafiro...

En esos momentos Darien se acercaba con la enfermera preguntando por el estado de la joven y si ya sabían de quien se trataba.

...No señor Chiba, no sabemos quien sea todavía...Le contesto la enfermera.

...Podría entrar a verla...

...Mmm, no lo sé esta muy delicada y no debe recibir visitas, además por desgracia esta inconsciente...

...Ya veo, dígame podría hablar con algún Doctor que me pueda dar mas noticias...

...Pues, si, mire ahí viene la Doctora que acaba de entrar en turno...

Darien corrió hasta acortar la distancia entre él y la Doctora.

...Señor Chiba, ya supieron del accidente de Haruka?...

...Que?...

-Estacionamiento del Hospital-

...Darien ya se tardo, voy a ir a ver...Serena ya mas tranquila decidió entrar al hospital después de todo tenia que hacerlo y bajo del auto.

* * *

_Valla parece que tengo suerte después de todo, Bombón. _

* * *

Seiya había tenido que salir al hospital ya que le habían hablado de urgencias pues al parecer había muchos accidentados y no se daban abasto con la Doctora de turno, y por consiguiente nadie descansaría y aun que él había argumentado que se encontraba enfermo ya no pudo mentir más y fue a trabajar esa noche, pero nunca dejo de lado su maquiavélico plan.

Vio como Serena salía de ese auto desconocido para él, pero no le importo de seguro era de Darien, pensó él, cuando se acerco y la abrazo por detrás aferrándose a su cintura, ella solo pudo contener el grito del susto que le había provocado, cuando lo que escucho fue peor.

**...Hola, Bombón...**

* * *

_Este es el momento, al diablo con todo, que me puede importar los demás si ahora tengo lo que mas ansió, si te tengo aquí y junto a mi, no escaparas, no te iras jamás de mi_, _no de nuevo, Bombón._

* * *

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas espero que hayan disfrutado de sus merecidísimas vacaciones y que me hayan extrañado tanto como yo a ustedes, jejeje, bueno a lo que vamos, solo faltan 2 Cáp. Más para que este fic que vio la luz gracias a sus REVIEWS termine, si les juro que casi lloro, sniff, sniff, bueno ya me repuse, bien ahora paso a los agradecimientos. Nota. Chicas en verdad que eh sufrido con este cap. ya que la pag. no funciona bien al momento de actualizar, en verdad casi se quedan sin conocer el final ya que esta pobre escritora estaba desquicoada, jajaja, bueno ya estoy mejor y sigo escribiendo, las quiero mucho.

Gracias a:

A.Salvia-divinorum-alejandra n-kaoru himura t.- patricia-Usako Suyi-Pinkymex-Gaby Bunny-serenalucy-SerenaTsukinoMoon-Lady Dila-Bunny-Moon-Chiba-SerenaChibaTsukino-tsuki-chan-Harukaioh-Starligt-serenitychiva-adri-tUsKi.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por dejarme REVIEWS créanme son muy importantes para mi. Bueno nos vemos en el penúltimo Cáp. Y después en el GRAN FINAL. Besitos, bye.

_...Lady... _


	14. Chapter 14

Cáp. 14 espero les guste muchísimo y me dejen sus importantes REVIEWS.

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Mis manos tocaron el cielo y mis labios el infierno, mis ojos se perdieron en tu cuerpo y mi vida se acabo por un momento._

……Qué haces aquí, qué es lo que quieres……

…….Te quiero a ti……

_Mirada confusa, mirada perdida, envuelta en engaños, envuelta en mentiras._

…….Ya te sientes mejor, amiga?...

…….Si, gracias Hotaru, has sido muy comprensible conmigo….

…….Eres mi amiga…..

_Quiero un beso que borre todo recuerdo, quiero un beso que me ahogue en tu universo._

…….En donde estarás? En donde mi amor.…….

La noche oscura teñía de negro el cielo, sus estrellas brillaban con intensidad, la suave brisa que acompañaba ese anochecer la hacia algo escalofriante.

……Vamos, camina……

……No, no iré contigo a ninguna parte…..

……No te lo estoy pidiendo de favor, te lo ordeno¡camina!...

……Tú no me ordenas nada, entendiste, aléjate de mí por que te juro que si no lo haces pagaras las consecuencias……

……Mira Bomboncito ya me colmaste la paciencia….

En esos momento su juicio se nublo por completo y golpeo a la rubia en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, la llevo hasta su auto, la subió a la parte de atrás asegurándose de que nadie lo observaba, se subió a el auto y empezó su marcha.

_Podré vivir sin ti? Podré seguir, aun si ya no estas aquí._

……..Que extraño Serena no esta aquí, en donde estará?...

……..Darien! esto es de Serena?...

……..Su celular, si, si es de ella pero por qué esta tirado en el suelo, espera Setsuna algo no anda bien, en donde podrá estar…..

…….Si hubiera entrado al hospital la hubiéramos visto en el pasillo, pero no, estoy segura que ella no entro….Decía muy preocupada la doctora.

…….En donde rayos estas Serena….La preocupación de él era evidente.

…….Tranquilo Darien no creo que ella pueda andar muy lejos, lo mejor será esperarla….

Los segundos, minutos y horas pasaron, no había señal de su mujer, aun que Setsuna ya no lo acompañaba por que debía regresar a su trabajo él no dejaba de lado la preocupación por su cuñada, al parecer se encontraba en muchos mas problemas que él y que la misma Serena.

_Quiero volar, ser libre como un pájaro y abrir mis alas y volar al nuevo día._

…….Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien, no te preocupes…..

El hombre le hablaba como si nada al cuerpo que yacía en la parte de atrás, en verdad sus pensamientos daban miedo, él ya no era capaz de afrontar su realidad y se escudaba en esa fantasía que pese a la verdad él deseaba realizar hasta el final.

Paso un par de horas más y ese auto se adentro en el bosque oscuro, recorrió un camino para él ya muy conocido al fondo del camino se podía divisar una choza, al estar lo suficiente cerca de ella metió el auto hasta quedar cubierto por los matorrales, se bajo de el y abrió la puerta de atrás, ella aun seguía inconciente pero ya empezaba a reaccionar, camino hasta la choza cargando a la mujer, como pudo abrió, estaba todo igual que hace años atrás, sin duda su mejor lugar, su mejor refugio.

Dejo a Serena en un viejo catre que estaba al fondo del lugar, pero importándole poco su comodidad la ato con unas sogas a las esquinas de este, tanto de pies como de brazos.

Poco a poco fue recuperando el sentido y aun que todo estaba oscuro sus celestes pudieron enfocar a una sombra cerca de ahí.

……Sé que estas ahí, por lo menos ten el valor, Seiya….Le reto la rubia sin ningún temor a que la volviese a lastimar.

……Bombón, yo, te amo y si hago todo esto es por que ya no puedo seguir sin ti….Le confeso con un tono de tristeza.

……¡Pero no es justo, yo no te amo, tú lo sabías, siempre lo has sabido!……Le grito furiosa.

……¡Y eso que! Yo te amo y tú a mi, me lo has demostrado….Decía esperanzado.

……No yo nunca te eh demostrado amor jamás podría por que simplemente no lo siento, las veces que estuvimos juntos solo fue, pasión, solo eso, pero jamás podría sentir amor, jamás….Trataba de razonar con él pero era inútil.

Su corazón no quería asimilar esas palabras, esas dolorosas palabras, para ella él solo era su desahogo mientras que para él ella era su vida entera, se fue acercando al viejo catre y se sentó muy cerca del rostro de Serena logrando intimidarla.

…..Aléjate, aléjate de mi, por favor…..No quería demostrarle miedo pero la verdad es que estaba aterrorizada por el bienestar de su baby, Seiya en esos momentos era un hombre muy peligroso.

…..Alejarme de ti? Ni siquiera en tus sueños mi amor….Le decía mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de ella, pero esta logro alejarse lo suficiente para no recibir el amargo sabor de esos labios sobre los suyos.

Por otro lado Darien estaba mas que angustiado por su esposa, había regresado a su casa pero ni rastro de ella, lo ocurrido en el día empezaba hacer efecto en él y aun que ya pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada no podía despegarse de su celular, regreso al hospital para ver si ella estaba ahí aun que lo mas probable era que no por que Setsuna había quedado de avisarle, por desgracia no había ningún cambio en su cuñada Haruka, ella seguía luchando por su vida pero si lograba pasar de esa noche tenia muchas mas posibilidades de vivir.

_Con tus labios recórreme, con tus brazos abrázame y con tú cuerpo protégeme, protégeme mi ángel de amor._

……Mariposa acaso tú tampoco podrás dormir, sin mí…

* * *

_Como te extraño, como me hace falta tu presencia, tu cuerpo junto al mío, Kakyu no te imaginas todo lo que siento, todo lo que pienso y como en cada uno de mis pensamientos siempre estas tú, si pudiera hacer algo lo que sea cualquier cosa para cambiar todo esto créeme que lo haría pero no, no puedo y tampoco quiero que te consumas en este dolor, en este dolor como yo._

* * *

……No puede ser, hasta en mis sueños estas tú, Yaten por qué, por qué……

* * *

_Amor tal vez sea difícil para ti pero no para mí, sabes voy a luchar, voy luchar por ti, no me importa lo que pase, yo, voy a estar junto a ti, aun que muera en el intento._

* * *

La pelirroja mujer se levanto de la cama, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación.

No le importo la hora que era decidió a visarle a su hermano que se iría a su casa, con su esposo, toco una vez, toco dos veces y nada, era extraño Seiya últimamente solo se la pasaba leyendo en su habitación y la única razón de ese estado era cierta rubia, en verdad le dolía saber esa situación, ella conocía a Serena desde la niñez y siempre fueron grandes amigas, incluso fue ella quien estando una vez en la cafetería de la universidad le presento a Yaten, pero quien diría que con el tiempo se enamorarían y se casarían, claro llevaban poco de casados pero ya tenían 3 años de ser novios y solo un año mas de conocerse, le estaba agradecida a su amiga pero también estaba dolida por que por su culpa su hermano sufría .

……¡Seiya!, estas despierto?...

Nadie respondió, inquieta por él, entro.

…..Valla la cama esta intacta, en donde te metiste hermano?...

_Quiero ser parte de ti y que tú formes parte de mí, cuando despierte quiero que estés a mi lado y cuando me duerma quiero soñar en tus brazos._

….Esto es absurdo, déjame ir, te lo suplico, debo buscar a mi hermana, por favor….

….Haruka? no te preocupes por ella, de seguro estará revolcándose con alguien, sabes es muy típico de ella.

….Cómo puedes hablar así de Haruka, ni siquiera la conoces, no te atrevas a ensuciar el nombre de mi hermana….La mujer le hablaba completamente furiosa, pero por desgracia la verdad era otra.

….Quieres saber la verdad, bueno no me importa si, si o no, te la voy a decir…..

….Qué a que verdad te refieres…..Su curiosidad era más fuerte que ella y si era algo que tenia que ver con su hermana lo tenía que saber.

…..Pues bien tú hermana y yo fuimos novios, antes de que se fuera de Japón….

…..¡Qué! pero cómo, no, no es cierto cómo pudiste era tan solo una niña…..

…..Oh vamos mi amor, Haruka sabía lo que hacia, además no soporto el hecho de que siempre eh estado enamorado de ti….

…..Por, por eso se fue, por eso se fue ¡verdad! Cómo pudiste lastimarla de esa manera, desde entonces estabas loco Seiya, no sé cómo me pude involucrar contigo, me maldigo por eso y por muchas cosas más.

…..No seas tan dura contigo misma, yo te acepto con todo y tus errores, Bombón…..

_Una parte de mi te ama pero no puedo evitar que la otra parte te odie, te convertiste en mi vicio, te convertiste en mi droga, en mi día y en mi negra noche._

……¡Taxi!...

……A donde la llevo señorita?...

Las indicaciones de la dirección de su hogar se le fueron dadas al chofer del taxi, mientras su cuerpo iba ocupando el asiento de atrás su mente ya estaba en su hogar, junto a él, no le importaba la hora que era de seguro ya no tardaba en amanecer pero sería justo ahora que sabría que es lo que estaba pasando.

No podía creer que ya estaba de nuevo frente ese lugar, sus pasos la condujeron hasta la entrada, saco las llaves las introdujo y entro, todo era una completa oscuridad, prendió la luz y pudo ver en la mesa que adornaba la sala unos papeles y un sobre que llamo mas su atención.

* * *

_Qué será esto, mmm, no parecen ser del trabajo, acaso aquí estará mi respuesta? Pero y si descubro algo que me hunda más, si descubro algo peor. No me importa voy a ser fuerte sea lo que sea lo sabré afrontar._

* * *

Se sentó en el sofá, comenzó a ver los papales desacomodados en aquella mesa, no encontró nada de su interés en esos papeles pero su ojos vieron el sobre abierto así que solo saco su contenido, los comenzó a leer detenidamente y a cada palabra que leía su rostro se transformaba, no podía negar que todo lo que leía lo entendía a la perfección pues su hermano era doctor y muchas veces le ayudo a estudiar y ella también aprendió una que otra cosa, por desgracia esa era la cruel realidad, su esposo, su hombre, el amor de su vida se moría, se consumía y no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

_Por qué me mientes, por qué me engañas con esta cruel mentira, no me alejes, no me alejes, no me olvides, jamás me olvides por que si lo haces yo moriré, moriré junto a ti._

Dejo caer los papeles al suelo importándole poco que él supiera que ella ya sabía la verdad, camino hasta las escaleras, con pesadez subió cada escalón pero al llegar al último ya no pudo más, se tumbo en el suelo y empezó a llorar como si de una niña asustada, acorralada se tratara, sus delicadas manos se cubrían su rostro, se arrincono mas a la pared y se abrazo a si misma, su dolor era incomprensible para todo aquel que no viviera en una situación así, su sonrisa, su alegría, sus ilusiones de una vida se derrumbaron y no tenia idea de como seguir adelante sin morirse junto con él en el camino.

……Ya-ten, por qué no lo dijiste, por qué no me lo dijiste…..Se preguntaba, mientras el dolor era muy difícil de soportar.

Él escucho el llanto de alguien, era un llanto desgarrador pero al mismo tiempo ahogado como si se tratara de ocultar, pero fue tarde, él supo bien quien era la dueña de esas lágrimas pero no imagino que ella ya sabía su cruel verdad.

……Hola…..

Se trato de incorporar pero las piernas no le respondieron así que solo se quedo ahí sentada en el suelo en ese último escalón, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto solo pudieron ver al hombre frente a ella y limitarse a sonreírle para después llorar con todas sus fuerzas y desahogar el dolor, él al ver el sufrimiento de su mariposa se acerco hacia ella, se tumbo en el suelo también quedando muy juntos y la abrazo, ella por su parte se aferro a ese cuerpo calido pero no pudo evitar el decir.

…..Por qué, Yaten por qué, hubiera preferido la verdad de tus labios, me habría sabido igual de amarga que en estos momentos pero créeme nos habríamos evitado este dolor, mi amor….

Yaten sintió como si le echaran un baldazo de agua helada al saber el motivo de ese regreso tan inesperado de su esposa.

Al momento de esa declaración se alejo un poco de ella, pero Kakyu se lo impidió lo sujeto de las manos y hablo.

…..Yo estaba confundida por tu cambio y tus malos tratos hacia mi llegue a pensar que había alguien más….

…..No, eso jamás….La interrumpió.

…..Por favor, déjame terminar….

…..Llegue a creer que alguien mas ocuparía mi lugar en tú corazón, no te imaginas todo lo que sufrí al pensar en eso, amor, sabes habría preferido perderte así, de esa manera, hubiera preferido esa situación al tener que perderte por esto, así sin poder hacer nada, me siento impotente como si mis manos las tuviera atadas y no pudiera hacer nada, nada por ti…..Aun que ya se había logrado controlar sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al ver el rostro de su ángel de amor, al ver que él también lloraba y se aferraba a los brazos de ella, como si fuera un pequeño niño que necesitara consuelo y protección.

_La muerte no es tan fuerte como para separarme de ti, mi ángel de amor, jamás podrá conocer tu hermoso rostro, jamás podrá acariciarte como lo hago yo, con todo mi amor._

…….Ya no tarda en amanecer deberías dormir, no lo crees?...

…….Cómo piensas que podría dormir sabiendo que estas a mi lado, loco maniático….

…….Eso piensas? Ahora mismo te voy a demostrar que tan loco puedo ser….

Enfurecido con la mujer, la beso, fue un beso robado, sus manos la empezaron a despojar de sus prendas pero mas que quitar era desgarrar, le rasgo la falda y los tirantes de la blusa que ella traía, Serena por su lado no podía evitarlo y solo gritaba, pero pronto fue callada por una bofetada que él le dio.

……Lo siento Bombón pero tú me has obligado a esto…..Le decía mientras miraba a la mujer de su vida con la mejilla enrojecida y de sus labios corriendo un hilillo de sangre, ese hombre ya no tenia escrúpulos y la poca razón que antes le acompaño en esos momentos lo abandono.

……Sabes Bombón aun recuerdo el día en el que tu queridito esposo me conoció……

-Flash Back-

El sol brillaba intensamente, un niño se encontraba perdido entre ese gran bosque, aun que sin duda el lugar era hermoso este no dejaba de atemorizarle, sus piecitos caminaban sin ningún sentido o dirección, los golpes que tenia en el cuerpo le empezaban a doler, el pobre niño cayo inconciente en el ramaje muy cerca de una choza que se hallaba al final.

……¡Papá! Mira ese es un, niño…..El pequeño no dejaba de observar el cuerpecito del desmayado.

…..Hijo avísale a tú hermana que prepare un te para el pequeño…..Decía el hombre mientras lo cargaba en brazos.

……Si papá, enseguida…..Él pequeño al parecer de la misma edad que el otro no dudo en correr hasta introducirse en la pequeña choza, le dio el mensaje a su hermana esta a su vez comenzó a preparar un te para el nuevo huésped.

…..Papá deberíamos llevarlo a la ciudad, no sabemos que tan mal esta, no crees?...Comento la muchacha un poco preocupada.

…..Si eso vamos hacer, bien supongo que nuestro día de descanso se cancelara, muchachos recojan todo y subamos al auto….Ordeno el jefe de la familia.

…..Enseguida…..Ambos hermanos respondieron al mismo tiempo, con rapidez comenzaron a guardar las cosas en el auto, desde la inevitable muerte de la madre de ellos sus visitas a ese lugar en compañía de su padre era lo mejor del fin de semana, ese lugar era el refugio para ellos, su mejor escondite en donde habitaban sus recuerdos.

Los días habían pasado, el pequeño niño fue curado de sus heridas y se encontraba viviendo con esa familia que le ayudo.

Por desgracia el pequeño de nombre Darien Chiba había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico y el pequeño había logrado escapar gracias a que un vidrio de la ventana de atrás se había quebrado, pero sus padres habían muerto instantáneamente en el acto.

El pequeño quedo a cargo de la familia Kou, Darien y Seiya eran de la misma edad, Kakyu era 3 años mayor, el padre de los jóvenes Kou cuido de Darien hasta la adolescencia pues Darien quería empezar a trabajar y aprender a vivir por su cuenta, ya ambos jóvenes con sueños y metas por cumplir en la vida siguieron con su maravillosa amistad, hasta que un día el papá de Seiya y Kakyu y por qué no decirlo de Darien también, cayo en cama muy enfermo, desde entonces Seiya se propuso convertirse en Doctor, en el mejor, los meses pasaban y el Señor Kou no tenia ninguna recuperación, hasta que un día murió. Para los tres el hecho de quedar solos de nuevo fue todo un caos, Seiya mas decidido que antes continuo con sus estudios, Kakyu se dedico a seguir los pasos de su padre él era Profesor y con las referencias de la joven no tardo en conseguir empleo, Darien por otro lado siempre se intereso en lo industrial, el trabajo de operaciones y maquinaria le llamaban la atención, ingreso en la facultad para estudiar Ingeniería Industrial, ya estando ellos dos en la misma facultad claro cada área de diferentes carreras seguían conviviendo, Darien por su parte se hizo de renombre entre sus compañeros y maestros por las grandes aptitudes para el rápido aprendizaje de las materias que sin duda eran las más difíciles, eso le ayudo muchísimo para graduarse con honores y ya tener una plaza de trabajo fijo en una empresa industrial y con la mejor tecnología de punta, pero antes ya había tenido el placer de conocer a la que sería su futura esposa.

……¡Seiya! Quien te crees que eres para venir a robar mi almuerzo hee….

……Vamos Bombón pareces una niña, además yo tome esta golosina mira que si tú te la comes de seguro engordaras, jajaja…..

……Eres un cretino¡mal amigo!...Serena con todo y coraje pone una mano en su cintura y le saca la lengua a su amigo.

……Jajaja, hay Bombón de seguro que con esos modales nadie te tomara en serio, aun pareces una niña…..

…...Si aun parece una niña, pero la mas hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida….Dijo el guapo pelinegro de ojos azulados como el mar.

…..Darien, no te vi llegar…..Le dijo Seiya un poco confundido.

…..Pues ya estoy aquí y qué, no me piensas presentar con tan bella dama?...Sus labios hablaban pero sus ojos no podían dejar de ver a la belleza parada frente a él.

…..Si, claro, ella es Serena Tsukino compañera y amiga de la facultad….Dijo un poco disgustado.

…..Mucho gusto Serena, yo soy Darien, Darien Chiba….

- Fin Flash Back -

…..Sabes Bombón, no sé que diablos pensé para presentarte con él, es cierto, era mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano, pero ahora veo que esa amistad se acabo, se termino en el momento en el que él se fijo en ti….

….Seiya….Hablaba temerosa y angustiada y no podía imaginar que pasaría con ella y con su baby, hasta que recordó.

-Flash Back-

….Serena, mi Amor habla, dime algo….suplicaba él hombre sentado al lado de la chica.

….Es, es, no, no lo puedo creer, sabia que no era normal lo que me sucedía, lo que sentía, pero jamás, jamás habría imaginado que se tratara de esto, han pasado tantas cosas que no me di cuenta….decía una mujer asombrada.

….Pero es que acaso no estas feliz!!!, vamos a tener un bebe, Bombón dime que estas feliz de hacerme papá, dímelo….Decía mas que emocionado.

….Yo, no se que decir, es decir si, lo estoy, pero….

….OH mi amor, te vas a ver hermosa convertida en toda una mamá…Dijo alegre.

-Fin Flash Back-

Mientras tanto Darien estaba en el Hospital al lado de Haruka pero la angustia por saber de su mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

……Tranquilo Darien las malas noticias se saben rápido no te preocupes de seguro regreso a casa y se acostó a dormir….Le decía Setsuna.

……Sabes, ella y yo tuvimos un mal entendido, temo que ella ya no me quiera ver, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha sucedido, yo la amo, Setsuna tengo poco de conocerte pero la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien….Decía muy apenado.

……No te preocupes a mi me pasa igual, mi profesión es muy demandante y por desgracia mi vida se limita a estar aquí en estas paredes, pero me da gusto conocer a personas como tú y Serena, aun que claro me habría encantado conocerlos en otra la mujer de mirada escarlata.

…..Gracias, dime cómo esta mi cuñada Haruka?...

…..Al parecer ah logrado pasar la noche, un poco mas estable aun que su situación no deja de ser critica, se hace todo lo posible, créeme….

La doctora regreso a revisar el estado de Haruka, la chica era muy joven y fuerte tenia muchas posibilidades, pero aun así la muerte no distingue entre jóvenes y viejos y llega sin avisar.

La mañana había caído sobre la ciudad y para muchos fue la peor sus vidas.

…..Seiya, déjame ir, tú no me quieres en verdad, por favor, te lo suplico….La mujer con lágrimas en los ojos le hablaba al hombre sentado en una silla frente a ella que aun seguía atada.

…..Querida mejor acostúmbrate, este será tu nuevo hogar….Le informo con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

Él se acerco hasta tocar con sus manos los muslos desnudos de la indefensa mujer, la falda rasgada la hacia ver mas sensual ante los ojos de él y eso lo provocaba, él continuo con sus caricias mientras ella solo lloraba asustada, el comenzó lo que horas atrás había empezado, beso su cuello y bajo hasta sus hombros, Serena solo lloraba y rogaba por que Darien la rescatara, pero no, no llegaba, mientras tanto el bajaba hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos y eso la empezó a asustar cada vez mas.

……Seiya, por favor no lo hagas, no me hagas daño, si en verdad me amas, no me hagas esto, no, no por favor, recuerda a tú hijo, yo llevo en mi vientre a tu baby, por favor no nos lastimes, por favor…..Le hablaba a penas en un susurro pues la voz con cada palabra se le cortaba por el inmenso dolor.

……Bombón, si crees que me importa lo que le pueda pasar a ese baby, te equivocas….Le dijo con un tono de desprecio.

…..Pero, pero es tú hijo o hija, cómo puedes hablar así…..

…..Solo te diré esto una sola vez, ese baby, ese baby que llevas en tu vientre no me interesa en absoluto, por qué, por que no es mío, el padre de tu baby es él, Darien Chiba….

Sus ojos azules como el cielo se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y emoción ante tal confesión, pero la impresión fue mayor y no resistió las fuerzas la abandonaron y se desmayo.

_Dame un beso que me regrese de este mal sueño, tómame en tus brazos y hazme suspirar, dame un regalo que me alegre el corazón, dame el maravilloso de este nuevo ser._

* * *

Hola a todas(o), bueno solo me resta decir que nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. Que es el FINAL, bua!!!, jejeje, hermosas las adoro no duden en dejar reviews los cuales tratare de contestar personalmente, pero eso si en el Cáp. Final haré mención especial así que no duden que estarán ahí, solo me resta decir, dejen REVIEWS XFITAS, también les agradezco a todos aquellos y aquellas lectoras anónimas por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, se les agradece en verdad, bueno los amo y adoro, besos bye.

……_**Lady…..**_


	15. Chapter 15

Cáp. 15 Final, espero que les guste y me dejen saber su importante opinión a través de sus Reviews. ¡Gracias!

PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**MENTIRA**

"_A pesar de todo el daño, a pesar de la falsedad de mis palabras sé que me amaras, que aun que tú mente me borre de tus recuerdos, tú corazón jamás, jamás me olvidara"._

_**Mentira, tú vida siempre fue una mentira**_

... es un miserable, quien diablos se cree, pero cómo pudo ser capaz…..Su ira lo enloquecía y no era para menos la mujer de su vida se encontraba a la merced de un loco desalmado como lo era Seiya Kou.

…….Tranquilo Darien no consigues nada al ponerte de esa manera…..Le decía una muy preocupada Setsuna.

…….Cómo no estarlo si sé, estoy seguro que ese la tiene, mira la hora que es y ella no aparece por ningún lado…..Decía el hombre subiendo a su auto.

…….. ¿A donde vas?, Haruka aun no se recupera del todo, necesito que este alguien con ella por si reacciona, no quiero que tenga una crisis…..Explicaba la morena mujer.

……..Lo siento Setsuna, Serena es primero, debo saber en donde esta, quiero verla, abrazarla, saber que esta bien, yo, no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre, nos toda la desesperación y angustia del mundo dio marcha al auto para dejar una brisa desoladora a Setsuna.

* * *

_Darien espero que ella este bien, cuídate y cuídala por favor.

* * *

_

El acelerador estaba hasta el fondo, la prisa y el delirio se aprisionaban de su ser, conducía como si de un loco se tratara, sus pensamientos lo llevaban a una casa muy cerca ya de ahí, trato de relajarse, de parecer coherente con sus palabras y en sus movimientos, llego, estaciono el auto, respiro muy profundo y bajo de el, sus pies avanzaron con inseguridad pero aprisa, camino y se situó hasta el umbral de una puerta y toco.

…….¡Abre maldito cobarde!...Gritaba furioso.

Él trataba de que alguien detrás de la puerta le abriera, si ella estaba ahí él tenia que saberlo. Si ella estaba con ese por su propia voluntad tenia que saberlo y si no era así no podía quedarse con lo brazos cruzados sin hacer nada por ella, todo le parecía muy extraño hace días que no sabían nada de él, exactamente desde la muerte de los padres de Serena en donde podía jurar a verlo visto por ultima vez, ya que aun recordaba cuando le avisaron del accidente y como él había ido corriendo al lado de su princesa y en donde vio alejarse al que era su mejor amigo, todo eso dolía pero él, Darien Chiba ya no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que amaba, no estaba dispuesto a dejarle el camino tan fácil y pensaba luchar por ella.

_**Una piadosa pero cruel mentira, esas palabras bellas que se dicen nos dejan en el fondo cicatrices...**_

Después de varios intentos por que alguien le abriera se asomo por una ventana al verla semiabierta la abrió por completo y a penas pudo introducir su cuerpo, entro despacio tratando de no hacer ruido, sus pies apenas y se sentían subió por las escaleras y no encontró nada, abrió la puerta principal de la habitación y todo estaba intacto era como si en esa casa nadie hubiera dormido.

_

* * *

_

Maldición, princesa en donde estas, en donde mi amor.

* * *

Furioso salio de ese lugar y se subió de nuevo al auto su pie lo hundió en el acelerador el rechinido de las llantas fue la única evidencia de que él había estado ahí, su mente lo llevo hasta cierta pelirroja la cual podría responder posiblemente a sus angustiantes preguntas.

Una bella pelirroja despertaba arropada con la delicada sabana, sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana y pronto los recuerdos de esa madrugada la devolvieron a la realidad, volteo a su lado con brusquedad y lo vio, él aun estaba a su lado, como tanto antes no lo hacía, sus manos la habían recorrido de nuevo, sus labios la besaron con deseo y sus cuerpos se reencontraron de nuevo.

Pero pronto sus pensamientos y recuerdos se borraron por completo al escuchar como alguien tocaba fuertemente a la puerta de su casa.

…….¿Ah, quien será tan temprano?...Preguntaba Yaten al incorporarse del sobresalto de la interrupción de sus sueños.

…….No lo sé, pero no crees que deberías ir a ver Cariño…….Le dijo una sonriente Kakyu al ver a su esposo en completa desnudez y sonriéndole como un niño chiquito que no quiere salir de la cama.

…….Amor, que te parece si tu y yo nos quedamos mejor aquí……Dijo señalando la cama.

…….Yaten y si es alguien importante, heee, mejor baja a ver…..Decía ella sentándose en la cama.

……¿.Qué? Acaso hay alguien mas importante que tú, no lo con una picara sonrisa mientras acercaba a la pelirroja mujer a su cuerpo.

…….Te amo, te amo Yaten……Le dijo ella al estar cerca de su rostro.

…….Y yo a ti mi hermosa mariposa….

Sus almas empezaban a reconocerse y a disfrutarse nuevamente como en la madrugada de esa noche en el que habían decidido comenzar todo de nuevo, absolutamente todo.

…….¿¡Qué nadie piensa abrir!?...Se escucho una fuerte voz.

……..¿Pero que diablos?...Yaten salio de las sabanas y se encamino al closet, saco un pantalón y una camisa, se vistió y le indico a Kakyu que se quedara en cama, bajo las escaleras y abrió.

…….¿¡En donde esta tú esposa!?...Ni siquiera saludo, ni siquiera pregunto con cortesía, su mundo, su vida dependían ahora de esa mujer, que no miraba por ningún lado.

…….Hey tranquilo Darien, ella esta arriba, qué es lo que pasa, dime….Dijo el hombre con curiosidad.

Darien no le respondió a Yaten, él subió las escaleras con mucha prisa y cuando vio una puerta la abrió, lo primero que encontró fue a Kakyu desnuda en la cama, ella solo dio un grito de susto y se tapo hasta la cabeza de vergüenza, él por su lado solo se volteó apenado, Yaten llego y le exigió a Darien una buena muy buena explicación.

……¡Qué diablos te pasa!...Le reclamaba sujetándolo de la camisa.

…….Yo, yo quiero saber en donde esta Serena…..Dijo en un susurro pues en verdad la situación empezaba a cansarle.

…….¿Cómo que en donde esta Serena?...Dijo Kakyu asomando la cabeza.

……..Qué esta pasando aquí…..Dijo Yaten confundido.

Después de unos segundos los tres ya estaban mas calmados, Darien explico lo ocurrido con Haruka y lo mas importante todo lo que había sucedido entre Seiya y su princesa y la desaparición de esta, los ojos de Darien no mentían, sus puños se cerraban con fuerza ante la impotencia de no saber el paradero de su esposa y del que seria su hijo sin dudarlo, toda esta situación lo embargaba de una sombría ira que para los otros dos presentes en esa habitación era evidente.

Pero pronto la preocupación se apodero en la pelirroja al saber que su hermano estaba en peligro, pero también su amiga y aun que le doliera en el alma, no podía permitirlo.

…….Darien, cómo sabes que Serena esta con mi hermano….Kakyu tenia la respuesta pero quería confirmarla.

…….Pues yo, yo en realidad no lo sé pero ya busque por todos lados y no aparece, Kakyu estoy desesperado……Decía Darien parado en la puerta.

……Darien, anoche estuve en casa de mi hermano me iba a quedar a dormir con él, pero, pero me decide a volver a casa y cuando iba a avisarle, él no estaba, él no estaba por ningún lado de la casa y él siempre me avisa, me hubiera dicho, me entiendes…..

Él empezó asimilar las palabras de Kakyu, sin duda alguna ese infeliz tenía a su mujer.

…….¿Ya preguntaste en el Hospital, Darien?...Le dijo Yaten.

……..Si, si Yaten y no sé que hacer……Dijo dando un golpe a la pared.

……..¿Mi hermano iba a ir a trabajar?...Pregunto confundida Kakyu

……..Se suponía que debía ir, bueno le hablaron de urgencia, pero, pero él nunca se presento, maldición y si él, si él se llevo a Serena, ahora entiendo, él la secuestro….Dijo exponiendo sus pensamientos.

_

* * *

Hasta el tenerte de esta manera me provocas Serena, mi Bombón, quiero hacerte mía, poseerte hasta que grites de placer.

* * *

_

……..¿Qué me paso?...Pregunto la rubia tendida en el catre.

Pero sus recuerdos pronto aparecieron en su mente, estaba completamente ida, sus ojos ni siquiera parpadeaban, de sus labios no salía ni una palabra, hasta que de pronto reacciono.

……..¡Aléjate de mi maldito idiota!...Grito furiosa

……...Veo que ya reaccionaste, peor para ti, así que vale mas que dejes de gritar y no seas estúpida si no quieres colmarme de nuevo la paciencia…..Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

……..¡Qué! ni se te ocurra degenerado por que te juro que no respondo, por mi hijo soy capaz de todo, me oíste maldito!...Estallo en una completa furia al verse amenazada por ese.

……..En verdad que eres idiota Serena, pensé que solo era un lapso de estupidez el casarte con ese imbecíl pero veo que en verdad eres una tonta…..Dijo separándose de ella.

Serena se volteo y pudo ver a un lado del catre un pequeño baúl en el cual se encontraba su salvación.

_**De pronto mi vida se lleno de tú existencia, mi mundo se cambio con tú presencia y descubrí que el mundo era bello, volé por los caminos del ensueño...**_

…….Hotaru, no estoy muy segura de esto……Decía cabizbaja.

…….Oh, vamos Michiru, no es momento para arrepentimientos, debes ser fuerte, debes

Decirle la verdad……Le explicaba a su amiga.

…….Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy…….Dijo la joven al lado de Hotaru.

Las jóvenes tocaron a la puerta pero nadie les abrió y cuando estaban por irse al departamento de una de ellas, la persona a la que buscaban llego, pero no iba solo.

……..Ah, creo que no es el momento, Hotaru…..Dijo Michiru un poco confundida por la situación.

……...Hola Darien¿pasa algo?...Dijo un poco preocupada la mujer al ver a su amigo con el rostro desencajado.

……..¡Hotaru! que sorpresa…..Darien solo pudo sorprenderse al ver a su amiga ahí aun que viendo detenidamente la escena se dio cuenta que no venia con él, si no con ella, Michiru.

…….Eh, bueno yo venia a saludarte……Mintió.

…….Darien no tenemos tiempo que perder…..Dijo Kakyu que venia acompañada de Yaten.

Darien entro a su viejo departamento revolviendo lo poco que quedaba ahí, en donde pudo encontrar unas cosas, que había llevado consigo y que le recordaba los viejos tiempos.

……..¿La encontraste dijo Kakyu?…….Buscando en otra parte del departamento.

……No, aun no…….Dijo Darien ya al punto del infarto.

Yaten por su parte trataba de calmar al joven, sabía que no era el único en problemas y debía apoyar a su familia, Kakyu tanto como Seiya y Darien ya formaban parte de ella.

……...Darien, tranquilo hermano, relájate al paso que vas no podrás ayudar a Serena en estas condiciones…..Le advertía Yaten.

………¿En donde estoy?...Preguntaba una rubia acostada en una cama del Hospital.

……..Tranquila, todo estará bien, tú ¿me reconoces?...Pregunto la doctora a la joven y bella paciente.

………Yo, yo, no, no sé quien eres¿en donde estoy¿Qué me paso¿Quien eres tú¿Quien soy yo?...La confusión se reflejaba en cada parte del rostro de la chica, Setsuna solo deposito en un impulso su mano en su boca pues no podía creer lo que pasaba.

Dios ahora no, no por favor, no puede estar pasando esto, Haruka, Haruka tienes que recobrar el sentido, tienes que ser fuerte pequeña.

………Kakyu podrías decirme que es lo que pasa por favor……Le pidió Hotaru al ver el revuelo que había.

………Hotaru, la verdad es que Darien esta pasando por un fuerte problema, han pasado tantas cosas, que no sabría por donde empezar……

Kakyu le relato lo sucedido a Hotaru y esta ante cada palabra solo podía callar la indignación que sentía al saber del engaño de Serena para con su mejor amigo, su amor platónico, ese amor que ella le habría dado sin ningún engaño, pero al ver detenidamente la situación y la malicia con que había actuado Seiya no pudo mas que compadecerla por la mala decisión y aun que al parecer ellos, Darien y Serena se habían reconciliado, Michiru, su amiga había roto el encanto. Kakyu siguió contándole todo lo que ella apenas acababa de conocer pero que de algo se imaginaba cuando se vio interrumpida por el varón.

………¡Lo tengo!...Grito un hombre eufórico desde la habitación de al lado interrumpiendo la conversación de las jóvenes.

……..¡¿Qué pasa?!...Dijeron alteradas al unísono.

……..Ya sé en donde están, estoy seguro que los encontrare, ahí…….

………Darien……

_**Y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar que solo estaba frente a una profesional de la mentira, tu vida siempre a sido una mentira una vulgar y estúpida mentira...**_

_

* * *

Si tan solo pudiera, si tan solo pudiera estirar más mi mano, hay dios ayúdame por favor, no permitas que nos lastime por favor, ayúdame señor.

* * *

_

Seiya se encontraba observando por la ventana, no podía creer todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, era como una pesadilla, en qué momento se dejo llevar por toda esa locura¿En verdad se estaba volviendo loco¿En verdad era así de amargo ese amor que solo sentía él? Pero no, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ahora estaba metido en esa situación y aun que en nunca dudo de hacerlo, por qué ahora su desgraciada consciencia salía para jugarle una mala pasada.

……Lo conseguí……Dijo Serena en un susurro.

Con el pasar de los minutos a su favor había logrado zafarse de su atadura de la mano derecha, pero lo oculto, tratando de simular que aun seguía a su merced.

……Seiya¿podrías acercarte?, por favor…..Su voz sonaba tranquila y hasta a él le pareció en un tono sexy el llamado.

……Si……Dijo al girarse para verla.

Camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, estaba ansioso por saber que tenia que decirle su adorado Bombón.

…..Seiya, acércate más, quiero poder verte de nuevo, de nuevo como aquella vez en la que me hiciste tuya, en la que me hiciste tu mujer…..Le dijo melosamente mientras que él se sorprendía del cambio que tenia esa mujer para con él, pero no hubo necesidad de repetirlo dos veces, él se acerco hasta cubrir sus labios con los de ella, la beso despacio nada que ver con los besos que le había dado horas antes en las que estuvo a punto de ultrajarla, ese beso era calido, ese beso le trasmitía lo que en verdad sentía por ella, pero pronto su vista se nublo al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, fue tan fuerte el golpe que recibió que lo dejo inconsciente y tirado sobre el piso.

La rubia mujer lo había golpeado con un martillo que estaba en encima del baúl y tomándolo con toda sus fuerzas lo dejo caer sobre la cabeza de su agresor.

Cortando rápido los otros amarres logro ponerse de pie y al ver a ese hombre tirado y sangrando, pidió a Dios no haberlo matado.

_

* * *

Señor sé que te estoy pidiendo muchas cosas últimamente, pero por favor que este bien, yo solo quiero mi libertad pero tampoco le deseo mal, ante todo es un ser humano, que por desgracia cometió un error, al igual que yo.

* * *

_

_**Y yo que me creía en tu destino, no fui si no uno más en tu camino...**_

Cuando se proponía huir del lugar fue sujetada del tobillo por él, Seiya se aferraba a su pie impidiéndole escapar, pero Serena al tratar de dar un paso mas cayo al suelo lastimándose el pie y aun así con todo y ese dolor que sentía su objetivo era lograr llegar a la salida de ese lugar.

……Suéltame, Seiya por Dios es una locura, déjame ir por favor…..Suplicaba cubierta en lágrimas.

……Lo siento Bombón, no puedo…..

_

* * *

Darien en donde estas mi amor, en donde, tienes que venir por mi, tienes que rescatarme, por favor ven por mi, por favor, te juro que ya no puedo mas, ya no puedo mas, Darien tienes que salvarme, tienes que salvarme para que seas el hombre mas feliz de este mundo al saber la verdad, mi amor.

* * *

_

…….Serena mi amor, aguanta ya falta poco para estar junto a ti…..Darien se aferraba de nuevo al volante mientras que en otro coche que lo seguía iba una pelirroja con los nervios a flor de piel, ella sabia que pasara lo que pasara nada bueno saldría de todo eso.

…….¿Estas bien amor? Sabes creo que hubiera sido mejor que nos esperaras en casa…..Dijo Yaten al ver de reojo el rostro preocupado de su mujer.

…….No, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien…..Le contesto con una fingida sonrisa.

Sin embargo las malas noticias no dejaban de darse.

…….Pero cómo es posible…..Se preguntaba una confundida Hotaru.

…….Doctora lo que nos esta tratando de decir es ¿Qué Haruka jamás recuperara sus recuerdos?...Preguntaba Michiru.

Ellas por ayudar en algo a la situación habían ido al Hospital para estar al pendiente de la rubia, pero al parecer no se esperaban con esa noticia tan deprimente.

……Por desgracia no lo sé, pero esperemos que no sea así, ella es una mujer joven y fuerte, tengo fe en que saldrá adelante……Concluyo la inteligente mujer de cabellos largos y lacios.

……Doctora se le solicita en urgencias…..Dijo una enfermera llegando hasta el lugar donde se encontraban las tres mujeres.

……Si, enseguida voy, bien las veo por aquí cualquier cosa les mantendremos informadas y por favor si saben algo, si Darien les avisa cualquier cosa díganmelo por favor, Serena me preocupa mucho…..

…..Así será…..Contesto Hotaru.

La Doctora se abrió paso entre la gente que iba y venia por el inmenso pasillo, mientras que Hotaru y Michiru se disponían sentarse en unas sillas de espera que estaban en ese enfermo lugar.

_**Me marcho mordiéndome de rabia y de tristeza, me guardo mis afanes de grandeza, jugué a ganar y solo eh conseguido un puesto en el reparto del olvido….**_

Poco a poco se introducía en ese bosque, en eso lugar del que tenia vagos recuerdos de cómo había llegado ahí cuando sucedió el fatídico accidente de sus papas, cuando todo eso ocurrió nunca imagino volverse a sentirse bien, no se imagino que encontraría de nuevo una familia. El estar de nuevo tan cerca de ese lugar que fue su salvación no pudo contener que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente.

-Flash Back-

…...Papito, Mamita¿por qué no puedo estar con ustedes¿por qué me tuvieron que dejar?…..

……Tranquilo Darien, ya veras que ellos te estarán cuidando desde el cielo…..

…...En verdad lo crees Seiya……Decía un niño con mucho entusiasmo.

…...Claro que si, mi mamita también esta en el cielo y te puedo asegurar que nos cuidan desde aya…..Le contesto muy sonriente y convencido de sus palabras.

…..Niños vengan a jugar……Gritaba una pelirroja muy emocionada.

…..Si ya vamos los dos pequeños niños con mucha emoción pues se encontraban en sus días de descanso y eso solo significaba estar en ese gran bosque disfrutando de la tranquilidad que la ciudad no les proporcionaba, para desgracia de ellos las visitas a ese lugar fueron disminuyendo, el padre de Seiya y Kakyu se encontraba ya muy enfermo y aun que los años ya habían pasado ese, ese bosque no dejaba de ser el lugar favorito para meditar de los jóvenes, pero una mañana su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar al que seria su padre adoptivo sentado en las escaleras hablándoles a sus hijos pidiéndoles que le cumplieran su ultimo deseo.

…..Dinos papá…..La voz seca y entrecortada de Seiya dejaba mostrar su angustia y el profundo dolor que se reaviva en su alma.

….Hijo, quiero que me lleves al bosque, quiero pasar este día ahí….A penas y pudo contestar.

…..Pero padre, estas muy enfermo, no crees que es mejor que te quedes en casa, aquí estarás mas cómodo y nada te hace falta….él trataba de evitar una desgracia pues aun que su corazón le decía que ya no faltaba mucho para el trágico desenlace del hombre que le dio la vida se iría pronto al reencuentro con su madre.

…..Por favor hijo, por favor cúmpleme ese deseo, quiero ver los árboles, quiero sentir el aire puro y fresco en mis pulmones, aun que sea por ultima vez…..Esas palabras hicieron estremecer a Seiya y aun que ya era todo un joven estudiante de medicina el poder estar ahí con su padre enfermizo y moribundo no le quedaba duda de que esa era su vocación.

….Esta bien papá, deja le hablo a mis hermanos…..Seiya con un tono muy triste se encamino a la habitación de Kakyu y luego a la de Darien, les comunico el deseo de su padre y ninguno dudo en realizarlo, después de recorrer la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad llegaron su destino una choza un tanto abandonada los recibía y con ella muchos recuerdos, unos alegres y otros muy dolorosos.

…..Hemos llegado padre…..Comunico Seiya.

….Darien ayúdame a bajar…..Dijo el señor con muy pocas fuerzas.

….Si en seguida….Darien bajo de la parte de atrás para ayudar al moribundo hombre y cuando ya estuvo afuera abrió la puerta de adelante para sacarlo con sumo cuidado, el viejo empezó a caminar muy despacio como si con cada paso quedaba un aliento de vida se le iba.

…..Seiya no soporto verlo así…..Dijo Kakyu ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su hermano…..

…...Tranquila Kakyu, tranquila hermanita…..Pero su angustia era más de lo que su rostro podía reflejar.

……¿Estas bien? No crees que deberíamos regresar….

……No, no quiero regresar, voy a estar bien, mucho mejor de lo que piensan hijo mío….Los suspiros y pensamientos de aquel canoso hombre lleno de nostalgia todo el ambiente.

Toda la mañana de ese día se la pasaron entre risas y recuerdos, ese fue un día lleno de muchas emociones pero al caer la noche, la tristeza y la desesperación se adueño de la completa oscuridad.

……Resiste papá, no te agites, no es bueno…..Decía su hija mayor con lágrimas en los ojos.

…….Lo siento hijos, no puedo estar mas tiempo sin estar al lado de su madre, los amo mucho a los tres…..Y su corazón se paro.

Lágrimas, dolor, ira y mucha tristeza invadían el corazón de los jóvenes, no había diferencia entre los 3 simplemente era el mismo dolor, pero ya todo eso había quedado atrás.

-Fin Flash Back-

_

* * *

Seiya fuiste como mi verdadero hermano, formas parte de mi familia pero no puedo permitir que me quites lo más importante en mi vida, lo siento aun que tenga que luchar contra ti no permitiré que me alejes de mi princesa.

* * *

_

_**Y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar que solo estaba frente a una profesional de la mentira, tú vida siempre a sido una mentira...**_

Con tantos pensamientos y recuerdos en su cabeza ni cuenta se dio cundo llego al lugar, a lo lejos pudo ver un auto muy conocido para él y supo que su razón de existir estaba ahí en ese lugar, haciendo una seña con su mano le indico a sus acompañantes de que se pararan por ahí tratando de que el temible secuestrador no se diera cuenta de que contaba ya con compañía.

Despacio bajo del auto y se encamino con el pelinegro, su joven esposa le seguía los pasos hasta que se encontraban los tres juntos, Darien les indico que entraría y que por si algo no salía bien entraras en cuanto antes a rescatar a su princesa.

¿Por qué no pedir ayuda a la policía? Fue una pregunta que cruzo por el pensamiento del peliplateado, la respuesta fue fácil de encontrar, su esposa, ella no quería que su hermano se viera involucrado en un escándalo así además aun no comprobaban al 100 de que Seiya estuviera con Serena aun que todo apuntaba a que si.

Sus pasos eran lentos y sin hacer ruido se asomo por una ventanita y vio con asombro que ese maldito trataba de abusar de su mujer ese acto lo enloqueció, entro al lugar.

….. ¡Suéltala! Eres un desgraciado, como te atreves….

El estruendo de la voz lo hizo reaccionar y con todas sus fuerzas se puso en pie para encarar al hombre frente a él, en el suelo se encontraba ella arrinconada y asustada pero al mismo tiempo ausente, ese desgraciado había conseguido su objetivo, Serena había sido de él, Seiya solo mostraba una irónica sonrisa y orgulloso de haber conseguido lo que quería no dudo en echárselo en cara a Darien.

……Ya te la puedes llevar, en realidad siempre es muy satisfactorio tenerla entre mis brazos….Reconoció y con todo el veneno que emanaba por su cuerpo le dio a conocer a Darien que él ya la había tomado a la fuerza.

…..Maldito infeliz, como pudiste, como te atreviste a tocar un solo de sus cabellos…..Esto lo decía viendo el cuerpo de su mujer en esa esquina, parecía una niña asustada que se abrazaba a si misma, que había sido ultrajada de la mas horrible forma y pudo observar con detenimiento como esta sangraba de entre sus piernas¿Es qué acaso?

…..Serena mi amor….Al descubrir el río de sangre que recorría las piernas de ella Darien corrió a su lado dejando de lado al infeliz.

……Bueno creo que no hay nada interesante que hacer aquí, nos vemos "Hermano"…..Dijo casi en la puerta acomodándose la ropa, pero Darien al ver que ella no respondía dejo que su ira se apoderara y se lanzo a golpees en contra de él.

…….Cómo pudiste maldito idiota ella aborto, como fuiste capaz de hacerle esto, cómo pudiste, era tú hijo, eres un completo loco Seiya….Decía con furia y con cada golpee que le propinaba.

…….! Eso ¡vamos golpéame, estoy arto de que me quites lo que yo siempre quiero, estoy cansado, y sabes me da mucho gusto que haya perdido a perdido al bebe, me alegro…..Le respondió escupiéndole la cara.

……..En verdad que estas loco, pero lo pagaras caro, lo juro…..

Seiya y Darien seguían con su combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero Darien no contaba con que su muy allegado amigo llevaba un revolver y en unos segundo él se vio desfavorecido, se escucho un estruendoso disparo que dejo en suspenso a todos.

……¡Oh! Yaten que fue eso, no, no quiero ni imaginarlo¡vamos!...Dijo Kakyu alterada.

Ambos corrieron en dirección a la choza, pero fue terrible la sorpresa que se llevaron al llegar hasta ahí.

La escena era terriblemente reveladora, una mujer en un rincón con las ropas desgarradas y el color rojo manchando sus piernas, en el suelo se veía a un hombre malherido en el pecho y por otro lado muy cerca de ahí estaba su hermano empuñando un revolver y con el rostro desfigurado por los golpees recibidos.

…….¡Hermano! pero, pero que pasó, qué te esta pasando Seiya….Preguntaba histérica Kakyu.

Yaten corrió a auxiliar a Serena pero esta estaba en shock, Kakyu solo miraba el cuerpo enfrente de ella y como este se desangraba poco a poco por el impacto recibido, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar y mucho menos a quien ayudar.

…..Darien…..Dijo apenas en un susurro al ver al hombre tratando de incorporarse.

Corrió a ayudarlo mientras que Serena solo podía aferrarse al cuerpo de Yaten al reaccionar y ver a su amado en tan deplorables condiciones no tardo mucho para acercarse a él.

……Darien, mi amor, Darien, respóndeme por favor…..Suplicaba, lloraba y se desgarraba el alma al verlo así.

……S-e-r-e, mi p-rin-cesa, te amo…..Fue lo único que pudo decir para luego después perderse en el mundo de los sueños, en los que su amor por su diosa rubia viviría ara siempre.

……¡No! No me puedes hacer esto, perdóname por favor amor, perdóname, Darien, regresa a mi por favor, Darien Chiba no me puedes dejar, no por favor…..Desconsolada lloraba sobre el pecho de ese hombre mientras su rostro se llenaba de sangre al comprobar que su esposo y padre de su hijo había muerto.

……Darien mi amor, no me puedes dejar, no ahora que sé la verdad, sabes amor todo esto fue una cruel Mentira, todo fue una estúpida mentira, el bebe que esperaba era tuyo mi amor, era el fruto de nuestro amor….Decía ahogada en llanto y proponiéndose unirse con su amado y su bebe.

_**Tú vida siempre a sido una mentira una vulgar y estúpida mentira jugué a ganar y solo eh conseguido ser un juguete mas de tus mentiras.**_

…….¡Bombón si no eres mía, mi vida no tiene sentido, Kakyu hermana perdóname, perdónenme todos por favor!……

Él hombre se disparo en la cabeza ante los ojos de su hermana y de su cuñado, el cuerpo inerte cayo por los pequeños escalones que estaban a la entrada quedando el cuerpo a la entrada de la choza, Kakyu grito horrorizada y su esposo solo la abrazo tratando de controlarla, pero la verdad es que estaba destrozada, el dolor, el sufrimiento era el que reinaba en esa oscura tarde, ya el cielo como sabiendo el inesperado final se nublo y empezó a dejar caer sus lágrimas de agua sobre todo el lugar, el viento soplo fuerte dando aviso a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

El mundo se detuvo por unos instantes, pero el tiempo continuo con su trabajo, los segundos, los minutos, las horas y los días habían pasado ya.

…..Yaten, abrázame por favor…..

…..Ven amor, quiero sentirte mía….

Juntos frente a la chimenea la pareja parecía disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad en sus vidas, las cosas que habían tenido que superar eran muy fuertes, estaba el suicidio de su hermano y el fallecimiento de su hermano adoptivo, sus ojos se nublaron al recordar aquellos momentos, Darien se había desangrado sin oportunidad de recibir la ayuda necesaria para salvarle.

……Michiru¿crees que ella estará bien?...Pregunto Hotaru un poco triste al estar en el aeropuerto para abordar el avión que las llevaría a su nueva vida.

……Espero que si, Hotaru…..La voz preocupada de su amiga no hacía mas que agitar sus sentimientos por el hombre del que se había enamorado, pero que él no la había amado, si no por el contrario él había muerto al defender a su amor, a su único y verdadero amor, a su princesa.

……Pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles California, favor de abordar por la sala 234v……

Prometo algún día regresar mi querido país, pero cuando mis heridas hayan sanado y pueda ver a los ojos a la mujer que me arrebato todo.

……Doctora será posible que se quede para siempre así, es decir es muy joven….

……Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, es una verdadera desgracia, con todo lo que ah pasado con al familia de esta joven ni yo quisiera despertar de un coma, es una verdadera pena….Dijo la mujer cabizbaja y con unas pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Los doctores salieron de esa habitación cada uno con pensamientos diferentes pero con la misma esperanza de que pronto esa joven rubia y con un futuro por delante saliera de ese sueño.

Los días seguían pasando pero para una rubia ya no existía el tiempo, ya no existía nada.

_

* * *

La muerte vestida de negro se instalo en mi casa, en mi vida y en mi alma, esa dama con su sombrero ancho y color oscuro decidió formar parte de mi, lo he perdido todo, te perdí a ti y lo perdí a él, ahora que ya no están mas aquí no encuentro sentido para vivir.

* * *

_

_**Mentira tú vida siempre fue una mentira una piadosa pero cruel mentira...**_

_

* * *

_

Santa madre de Dios¡YA TERMINO ESTE FICS! Wow, es increíble, saben jamás imagine que terminaría este fics, ya empezaba a dudar de seguir escribiendo pero gracias a su apoyo pude continuar, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes, y por cierto:

¡Feliz día del niño!

Bien antes de que todos esten pensando en quemarme con leña verde debo decirles que este fics termino como lo imagine y lo ideé desde un principio, sé que a lo mejor no es lo que esperaban tal vez otros si, pero pues termino como tenia k acabar, ya que si alguna desea venir hasta donde vivo a secuestrarme para k lo cambie aviso que dentro de 5 min. Sale mi vuelo lejos muy lejos de aquí, jajajaja, pero si no es asi, dejen REVIEWS, que ya casi con 16 llegaria a los 150, wow que marca para mi, jejeje, bueno es solo un sueño, pero estaria muy agradecida si se cumpliera.

Bueno pasemos a los agradecimientos personales:

Usako Suyi- ah mi bella y querida pandita, muchísimas gracias por tus hermosos reviews unos alentadores, otros de indignación y otros en los que me matabas de la risa, jajajaja, definitivamente te agradezco todo tu cariño y la maravillosa amistad que me hs brindado, gracias Suyita!.

Gaby Bunny- Mi conejita preciosa, mil gracias or todo tu apoyo y el acompañarme siempre en mis locuras, jajaja y por cantare todo el tiempo k nos encontramos en el msn, te adoro mi conerockolla, jajaja. Besos.

Celia Chiba: mi adorada enemiga jajaja, es broma ya vez k nos peliamos por la apndita ah pues creo k ya pasara hacer sola tuya después de este final creo k si, jajaja. Te mando muchos besos amiwis y te escribo para decirte k mil gracias por tu apoyo.

Adri- Inuhaya- Amiwis preciosa gracias por todos tus reviews y bueno te informo ya te tenemos lista la peluca por k de seguro k con este final la necesitaras, jajaja, gracias hermosa Adri, me saludas a Inu.

Ayann: Hola mi querida estimada, encatadora, BR, bueno solo kiero decirte lo mucho que aprecio todo lo k haces por mi por tus consejos k me das y el k seas tan linda conmigo, aun k bueno en este fics cadesco de tu la sabiduría k me has brindado, prometo empezar a ponerla en practica, jejeje, te mando besos y abrazos y seguimos con las clases por el msn, maestra!.

Pinkymex- ah mi adorada Monse, ah canija como sufro con tu fic, pero igual pienso k nos van a linchar y si es a tu lado mejor jajaja y claro la cone y yo ya tenemos listas las maletas y los testamentos par irnos juntitas al mas aya, jajaja asi k hermosa prepara tus cositas que al paso que vas no creo k llegues al cap. 20 jajajajaja¡ Besos!

Serena Juanis- Hola preciosa, gracias por esperarme y apoyarme para que terminara este fics, muchisimas gracias y ya sabes ¡Bienvenida al club de las Mamochas!

Kaoru Himura- Hola amiwis bueno lmento haberte dejado colgada en el msn, jejeje pero prometo que estaremos en contacto, jejeje, cuídate y muchísimas gracias por tu siempre alentadoras palabras.

Patricia- Hola primita, bueno pues que te cuento ahora si se me fueron las cabras al monte jajaja, primis te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y tus reviews, te kiero mucho primis, besos bye.

A. salvia Divinorum- Hola amiwis, cómo tas? Espero que muy bien y que me sigas apoyando en mis otros fics tanto como en este, muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios siempre tan lindos de tu parte, muchas gracias amiwis.

Orkidea- Vane linda, hay amiga espero k ya te sientas mejor y pues sabes k cuentas con todo mi apoyo, bueno amiwis solo me resta decirte k muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus maravillosos reviews, Gracias hermosa.

Adri- bueno aun k no eh sabido mucho de ti, últimamente, jajaja es broma, no pues kieor k sepas k me encanto haber tenido tu apoyo amiwis, te agradesco en el alma todos tus reviews, que espero seguir recibiendo en mis otros fics. Gracias hermosa.

Alejandra n- Hola amiwis, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y ya sabes seguimos en contacto heeeeeee.

Marin lucero chiba- Lu! Hola hermosa hermanita, wow muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu cariño, eres a mejor de las hermanas, bueno solo tengo una, Tú! Jajajaja.

Vicky Kou – Amiwis gracias por tu apoyo y por estar al pendiente de este fic, jejeje gracias y ya sabes espero k continúes y subas pronto el inédito, jejeje.

Senshivisa : Hola mi gitana hermosa, te agradesco mucho el k me hayas brindado tu amistad, gracias a este fic he conocido a personas maravillosas como tu, gracias linda por tu amistad y brindarme tu apoyo.

Erill: Hola amiwis pues si ahora si parece k me libre de ti jajaja, es broma hermosa, hay yo soy feliz de tenerte a mi lado siempre leyendo mis fics, jejeje, gracias hermosa por todo tu apoyo, mil gracias. Te mando besos y abrazos. Nos vemos pronto heee.

Tuski- amiwis de mi alma te pido mil disculpas por no leer últimamente tus fics pero la verdad es k apenas y tengo tiempo para seguir con mis historias jeje, ahora espero estar mas desahogada y seguir leyendote como siempre.

Yenara: hola bonita espero tu reviews tambien para este chapter, ojala que te guste y si no puedes irte a la cola en donde segura ya me esperan para lincharme, bua!

Bunny- hola amiwis, bueno que decirte? Ah si ya actualize por fin jejeje y con muchos proyectos en puerta eso si todos muy diferentes de cada uno, pero eso si con el toque dramtiquero con el k me distingo jajaja, ya que a esas alturas ya les escribire desde el cielo. Jajajaja, besos, bye.

Tiffani- Mi estimada, kerida, adorada mi gran amiga Raquel, muchisimas, muchisimas muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, tu amistad y tantas cosas lindas k me brindas a traves de tu amistad, gracias hermosa y aun k se k me odiaras pues yo te adoro, jejeje. Gracias amiwis!

SerenaChibaTsukino: Hermosa espero k leas este final que sé k a lo mejor no es lo k esperas pero ojala te haya dejado satisfecha, gracias por tu apoyo hermosa.

Starligt.Hola amiwis, bueno como podras leer seiya si tubo su merecido, pero pues de los personajes principales ni hablar paso como tenia k pasar, te mando besos y ojala dejes reviews, gracias por tu apoyo, ciaosito!.

Serenalucy: Preciosa ojala que te haya gustado este cap. K pues no habra mas, jeje, asi k espero reviews ok.

Harukaioh: hola guapa, amiwis espero k este cap. Final te haya gustado y si no insisto puedes unirte a la cola jajajaja, te mando besos y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Tsuki-chan: hola como tas espero no haberte decepcionado con este final, espero tu reviews, te me cuidas mucho y te mando millones de besos y abrazos, ok.

Lady Dila:Amiwis, hay ya se extrañan tus reviews pero bueno no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirte lo agradecida k estoy por contar con tu apoyo, muchisimas gracias.

Serenitychiva : hola peke bueno mmm debo decirte k te agradesco k soportes a esta loca escritora k ante todo es tu amiga y k cuando gustes puedes contar con ella, te mando besos, y muchisimas gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de mi, ciao!

Nanciaga: Hola bonita gracias or dejarme reviews, en verdad deseo k se vuelva a repetir jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo y tus lindas palabras. Muchisimas gracias.

Alhena- star: hola espero te hay gustado hermosa este fanfic k salio de esta loca cabezita para entreternarlas y pues solo me encuentro un poco triste por k ya se acabo pero muy agradecida por la respuesta k tuvo ya k por ser mi primer fics, ESTOY FELIZ! Jejeje, gracias por dejar reviews.

Serenatsukinomoon: jejeje hola hermosa hay ya se te extraña por estos lares preciosa, jejeje, bueno solo espero k te haya gustado este ultimo ca. K fue hecho con mucho desvelo jajaja, pero con mucho cariño para todas ustedes y mira k si repruebo el examen k tengo hoy k es lo mas probable es por k me dedique a cumplir mi palabra de subir hoy el final jejeje. Esperando k me dejes reviews se despide Lady besos, bye.

Moon- Chiba: hola amiwis, ojala te guste este final, te kiero mucho, te mando saludos y espero con ansias locas tu reviews ok, besos bye.

Bueno creo que es todo, en verdad muchísimas gracias por apoyare y llegar junto a mi hasta aquí, les deseo lo mejor y seguimos leyéndonos amigas y solo me resta decirle muchísimas gracias de nuevo.

¡Domo Arigato!

_……**Lady…..**_


End file.
